


I'm Bored. This Exists Now.

by Strange_Dark



Category: Lencest - Fandom, Vocaloid
Genre: 24/7 Relationship, 69, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Anorexia, Art, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Boners, BDSM, BL, Bathroom, Bathtub, Bedroom, Big Bad Wolf - Freeform, Birthday Spanking, Biting, Blood, Blue Balls, Blue Eyes, Bondage, Boys in Chains, Cage, Cages, Caning, Chains, Chaos, Collars, Cooking, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Death, Demon, Demons, Dictionary, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dominant, Dream Sex, Drunk Sex, Dungeon, End of the World, Extra, FUCK, FUCKINGCOUCH, Fallen Angels, Feels, First Time, Fluff, Football, Football Captain, Forbidden Love, Forced Crossdressing, Forced blowjobs, Gags, Gay, Genderswap, Global Warming, Green Eyes, Hell, Help, Hickeys, Hospital, Hummus, Hummus Farm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Innocent, Kidnapping, Legs, Lemons, Lencest, Licking, Lies, Love Bites, Lust, M/M, Maid, Masochist, Master/Kitten, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Math, Math Kink, Memes, Mirrors, Moaning, More tags later, Murder, Murderers, Needle play, Nightmare, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Overworking, Paddling, Paradichlorobenzene, Pervert, Profanity, Public Sex, Punishment, Random - Freeform, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape Play, Red - Freeform, Rope Bondage, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sakura - Freeform, School, Seduction, Seke, Self Harm, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Selfcest, Seme, Sex, Shower Sex, Sketchbook, Sleep Sex, Songs, Spanking, Submissive, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Tears, Threesome - M/M/M, Top - Freeform, Train Sex, Uke, Unrequited Love, Unsafe Sex, Vocabulary, Wet Dream, Whipping, Yaoi, angel - Freeform, ass, asshole, awkward first kiss, baby/daddy, baku, balls, banana, bed, birdcage, botTom, chair, chearleader, crossdressing boys, cum, division daddy, dream eating, four way, fucc, garden, goldfish, grass, hanahaki, heat - Freeform, im bored, len x len, m/m - Freeform, mac n cheese, macaroni and cheese, mansion, mermaid, mistypes, mother mother, naked, neko, peanut butter jelly sandwich, pedo, penis - Freeform, prince - Freeform, project diva, psychotic, pure boi, sadist, secret, secret masochist, semen - Freeform, succ, sucking, train, tutor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 88
Words: 71,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Dark/pseuds/Strange_Dark
Summary: The title says it all but the rating is explicit because I honestly have no clue what will happen so you have been warned.





	1. Scarlet Sakura - Senbu Confesses His Undying Love

Though Dark had his doubts, Senbu was determined to confess his undying love to Trickster, so very grudgingly, the smaller blonde went along for emotional support. The two cautiously approached the table Trickster was sitting at during lunch, and saw that he was only in Ayasaki's company. Tsuru, Blue, and Hougetsu had graduated the year before. Senbu's nerves were making him nauseous, and he was terrified he might either pass out or puke. 

He started to sway on his feet until Dark squeezed his arm, bringing reality back into sharp focus. "Remember, if you're going to tell him, it's not helpful if you pass out first."

Sen smiled sheepishly, flushing slightly. He glanced back at Trickster, who was laughing at something Aya said. He loved everything about his beloved Trickster-sama, from looks to personality. Fluffy blonde hair held in a black ribbon, leaving that wonderful soft ponytail over his shoulder. Those kind monochrome eyes, filled with warmth and comfort, so enticing they made the young boy's head spin. He couldn't help but admire Trickster's flawless skin, so unlike his own which was scarred from cutting. Trickster had always been friendly with everyone, but closest to Sen, caring for him, loving him. The small boy could still remember all those countless times it was time for Trickster to go when he was little, how warm Trickster's arms were as he whispered his promise. 

[I love you.]

With newfound courage, Senbu found himself moving towards Trickster's table, legs numb and only vaguely aware of Dark beside him. Part of him was questioning this decision over and over again, and the rest of him was going to kill something if he didn't do this. 

He swallowed nervously, then stood in front of the table, too afraid to speak up and grab attention. It was a rather awkwardly long time before Aya realized he was there. "O-oh, Sen, can we help you with something?" 

The brunette almost fainted as Trickster looked at him, looked at him after years, yet those beautiful eyes didn't show the same affection as before. Senbu thought nothing of it, taking a deep breath. "Trickster-sama, I'm madly in love with you. I don't care what happens, but those are my feelings."

Dark almost cried when he saw the flare in Trickster's usually calming eyes. 

"But I don't love you."

The words stabbed through Senbu's small body like a million bullets. He could feel his heart shattering in slow motion. His vision blurred, and he had the sensation of falling, only to be caught by small arms, Dark's arms. The sound of the noisy cafeteria started to fade into nothing, his vision became hazy, and a numb feeling spread through his entire body. 

He could only feel hot tears spilling down his cheeks before everything went black.


	2. 食べたりしないでそっとしてくれる

Punkish shivered as Blue's hands roamed his bare skin, exploring his broken body. It saddened the taller male as he felt tender bruises and ugly wounds under his fingers on his lover's fair skin. He pressed his lips to some of them, there were too many to count. "Does it hurt?" he asked quietly, pressing on some of the purple bruises. Punkish winced, but shook his head. Blue massaged the younger's thigh, a gentle action full of love.

"Blue?"

The blonde looked up in response to his name, meeting Punkish's sapphire gaze. 

"Blue, do you love me?"

Blue smiled slightly. "Love you? You're my favorite thing in the entire world!"

Though the smaller boy smiled, , Blue could still sense a sadness from it. "Punkish?"

The pretty blonde sighed. "You can love this broken body of mine? You can love this shattered soul? I don't understand."

Blue sat up and leaned in, meeting Punkish's soft lips. Though surprised, the other kissed back, moaning slightly as he was pushed on his back in their plush bed. 

"Of course I love you, Punkish. You're beautiful to me, even if you don't think so. Scars don't change a thing, they can't cover up what a wonderful person you are."

The younger blushed at these words, no one ever spoke to him like that. No one spoke to him the way Blue did, always light and friendly, ready to comfort, always ready to tell him that he loved him. No one touched him the way Blue did, so gently and with such care and love, respectful of his limits. No one loved him the way Blue did, unconditionally.

He let a few tears trickle down his cheeks, remembering what people had done to this body of his, how they had corrupted it, and slowly destroyed him, how they'd so furiously penetrate him, torn at this body until it collapsed, until there was nothing left. 

"Punkish, don't cry," Blue whispered, kissing away the salty tears. 

"So many people have made love to this body... oh Blue... none of them... none of them loved me... not like you do..."

Blue gazed into Punkish's lovely eyes, he could see the painful memories. "They made love to your body, but I love you." 

"Is it even possible love this collapsed body anymore? It's so broken... they all hurt me... when I wouldn't let them use me anymore..." 

"Do you trust me?" Blue caressed his beloved's cheek, brushing away more tears. 

"With my life."

"I... can I show you love? Th-the physical kind?"

"How can you give love to such a filthy body as this? It's hideous!"

Blue laid a finger over Punkish's lips, and the smaller could feel Blue's member at his entrance. "I'm not making love to your body, I'm making love to you." 

Punkish closed his eyes, pulling Blue close to kiss him, trusting the older male not to hurt him. As Blue pushed himself inside, Punkish moaned, his lips parting for Blue's tongue. Punkish loved the feeling of Blue inside him, he loved the other's warmth as Blue started to move, listening to his uke carefully. He obeyed Punkish's every plea, he swore to himself that this would be enjoyable for Punkish. The younger began to relax, he couldn't get enough of this feeling. 

"Blue, f-fuck me harder~!" he gasped before their lips collided again, their mixed saliva dripping down Punkish's chin. Blue did as Punkish asked, and the lewd noises leaked from the boy beneath. Blue kissed him harder, and he finally allowed himself to lose his mind to the pleasure Blue was giving him. "Blue Moon I love~!" gasped as Blue came inside, and he wrapped his legs around Blue, letting his cum splatter on Blue's chest. 

"I love you too, Punkish. I love all of you."


	3. Sit Down Please (White Edge x Receiver)

White Edge woke up with a start, seated in an unfamiliar yellow room. He jumped as someone started to whisper in his ear.

"L R L R Stop and Dash and Up and Talk B B A B S."

"Receiver, what are you-?"

Receiver smiled and continued chanting, slapping a hand over Edge's mouth. Edge frowned, flicking his tongue at Receiver's fingers. Receiver stopped chanting and grinned, pushing three fingers in Edge's mouth. "Welcome to my arcade."

The white clad module found himself sucking on his boyfriend's fingers without meaning to while Receiver explained his little game. "I have your controller, and you have mine. Your goal is to control me. Are you ready?" 

Edge nodded and grabbed Receiver's controller, ready to control the shit out of him. The other blonde smirked to himself, he was going easy on Edge. Edge pressed a few random buttons, delighted that Receiver was now under his control. He made the darker blonde do the chicken dance in the five minutes of control he had before he'd have to re-enter the sequence to maintain power. 

Receiver than punched in a lightning fast set of buttons, and Edge felt the loss of control over his body. 

"You only made me do the chicken dance, but I'm thinking out of the box."

To his horror, Edge was also forced to do a dance.

A strip dance.

He would never choose to touch himself that much while changing, but there he was, his body exposed to his lover. Receiver smirked again, removing clothing with each step towards Edge, then using the controller to force Edge to his knees. "All we do is play video games," he told the lighter blonde. "I wanna try something else."

"Am I supposed to suck it?"

Receiver contemplated Edge's question. "No, you're not really uke material." He sat on the ground, and Edge joined him. Neither said anything, but both wrapped their legs around each other, their bodies a tangled mess as their lips met in a lustful kiss. Hands traveled along each other's bodies, touching and feeling and loving. Their kiss broke as Receiver dropped to Edge's shoulder, kissing it roughly until it started to turn pink before sucking on it. Edge let noises escape him that he didn't even know he was capable of, finding odd pleasure from the rough actions of Receiver's teeth against his soft skin. Decidedly turned on, he pulled himself closer until he was almost sitting on the darker blonde's arousal. 

Receiver paused his actions to stick two fingers in his mouth. "I don't have lube," he apologized, removing his fingers which were now thickly coated in his warm saliva and pushing them gently up Edge's ass. 

"Ah~! Receiver~!"

"I'm not enormous like Trickster or Blue, so it shouldn't hurt as much."

Edge started to shriek as Receiver pushed himself inside. "Ah~! Hurts~!"

"Should I pull out?"

"Nonono don't stop hah~! It feels so good~!"

Receiver winced as Edge screamed in response to him thrusting. 

"C-carry me~!"

Receiver nodded, he understood. Their position was difficult, so he helped Edge turned around, holding his hips as the other bounced on his member. Faster and faster until both screamed each other's names as they came, Edge getting it up the ass as well as splattering it all over himself. 

"That was fun..."

"Yeah..."

"Wanna do it again...?"

"Hell yeah..."


	4. A Cage For My Love - That You Want Me Every Way

The fourth period bell finally went off, and Blue couldn't wait for two more periods to be over. Then he could just go home and take a shower. He handed the corrected stack of papers to the teacher and thanked her, but as he was about to leave, he felt someone grab his shoulder. He whirled around to find it was Punkish, and he couldn't help but blush.

"H-hi!" He was kicking himself for stuttering, but Punkish hadn't seemed to notice. 

"Um, Blue, about the... help thing..."

Blue could feel himself slowly dying inside. Why did he have to be such an idiot? 

"M-maybe you can... help me with my math," Punkish's cheeks were burning as he asked, though he didn't know why. He was only asking his math teacher's student assistant for help. 

Blue breathed out a sigh of relief. So Punkish didn't think of when Blue first asked for "help," which was in reality Blue mindlessly asking for Punkish to suck him off. 

"Sure, I guess," he answered, hoping he didn't sound overly eager. 

"Can... can we do it at your house? It would be... an inconvenience at mine." Punkish's gaze was set on the ground, and Blue had a feeling Punkish's home wasn't a place he was comfortable in, but he had the sense not to ask. They eventually decided on having the first tutoring session on Friday. 

Friday rolled around, and the two blondes met in front of the school after class was over. It was silent between them as they walked at a moderate pace to Blue's house. Blue was too nervous to say anything, and Punkish assumed the other was lost in thought anyway. It wasn't too long before they were at the front door, Blue letting them in.

"How was school, Blue? Oh and this must be Punkish!"

Blue nodded quickly, he hadn't expected his mom to be home. "W-we're going up to my room."

"Do you need anything before I leave? I've been working from home, but I'm going to office now."

"N-no, Mom, I think we're good," Blue stammered, leading Punkish to the stairs. As Punkish started to walk up, Blue was pulled aside. 

"Take care of her," his mom warned. "She's a pretty girl, I know, but whatever you do, do not get the poor girl pregnant."

Blue turned red. He wasn't too keen on explaining that Punkish was a boy.

"See you later, hon. Don't forget to use protection!"

Blue groaned. "Mom, I'm not going to fuck him!" 

"Watch your profanity, child! Wait, she's a boy-"

"BYE MOM GOOD TALK HAVE FUN AT WORK," Blue interrupted, basically pushing her out the door. 

"That's a boy... the hell?" she muttered to herself, suddenly questioning her son's sexual preference. "Blue, are you gay?"

"YES GOODBYE MOTHER!"

"Don't go too rough on him then, make sure he can walk," she winked.

"MOM!"

She grinned, walking towards her car. "I love you, Blue."

"Love you too, Mom."

Blue gave a relieved sigh, going upstairs and finding Punkish waiting patiently in the hall. 

"I didn't wanna invade your privacy," he explained, making Blue smile. Besides his body, Blue loved his sweet personality, thoughtful ways, and innocent nature. Half of him desperately craved the stunning blonde, yet the rest of him wanted to treasure that innocence. 

He hadn't really thought much about how Punkish would react to his room. He had a secret that his parents and his parents alone knew, and that was that he loved art. He'd never really had any close friends through the years, so he didn't need to hide it at home. That's when he realized that he only told his parents that he was tutoring a freshman on Friday, he hadn't given a name. That meant his mom must have recognized Punkish from all the drawings. He had sketchbooks full of Punkish. He only showed his mom the innocent ones, usually sketches of his head that captured the sweet boy's personality. Blue preferred drawing Punkish naked, no matter how pure or obscene the drawing was.

Now, Punkish eyed his sketchbook, it's previously beige cover now decorated with all sorts of intricate patterns, done by Blue's hand.

"My god... Blue, did you do this?" Punkish gasped, moving closer to it. 

Blue bit his lip, blushing as he nodded. 

"It's incredible!"

"Th-thanks."

"No really! Can I look inside?" 

"No!" Blue answered a little too quickly. "I-I'm sorry."

Punkish blew it off. "It's fine."

Blue forced himself not to look too relieved. He was mortified at the thought that Punkish would see all those drawings of him, naked no less. In some of them, he was doing such lewd things, touching himself, touching Blue, spreading his legs for Blue, it scared Blue just thinking about what would happen if Punkish saw them.

"Let's start, shall we?" he suggested awkwardly. The two sat on the floor and Punkish pulled out his math homework. He pointed to what he didn't understand, so Blue re-explained the concepts, writing key ideas on a piece of paper. 

"Your handwriting is so pretty!" Punkish commented, making Blue blush yet again.

"You're so pretty," he shot back, blushing harder when he'd realized what he said. 

"Th-thanks?"

Without thinking, Blue leaned in, cupping Punkish's cheek in one hand then pushing their lips together. Punkish was shocked, he could feel Blue's lips moving against his own, but he didn't kiss back. 

Aware of this fact, Blue pulled away. "I'm so sorry!" he choked, sprinting to the bathroom. Even as he left, he could feel hot liquid running down his cheeks, but he held in his sobs until he was in the bathroom, the door locked behind him. He let the tears flow, hoping his sleeves would soak them up and muffle the sobs that wracked his body, leaving him shaking as he sat curled up on the floor. 

Almost ten minutes passed before he finally started to calm down. He washed his face in attempt to hide the fact that he'd been crying, but he knew his eyes were still red and puffy. Taking a few breaths to calm himself, Blue made his way back to his room, where Punkish was just finishing his homework. Blue worked on his own homework, and there was complete silence. 

Though Blue didn't notice, the younger kept glancing at him. Guilt churned in Punkish's stomach, he hadn't meant for Blue to cry...

"Blue, can you check my work?"

The other nodded, doing so. He was impressed at how well Punkish had done. He pointed out a few calculation errors, which the smaller fixed, then Punkish's homework was done. 

"Do you want me to take you home?" Blue asked, hoping he didn't sound nasal from crying. 

Punkish shook his head. "I can walk." He packed up his stuff, then Blue led him to the front door. "Oh and Blue? Can we meet again next week? You helped a lot."

Though Blue was surprised, he smiled. "Sure! At my place?"

"Of course!" Punkish stepped out the door, but then turned. "Thanks Blue."

He then reached up to give Blue a kiss on the cheek before heading home.


	5. Senbu Gonna Be Angerary Boi (Trickster x Holy Lancer)

"Hey. Hey Trickster. Trickster. Hey Trickster," Lancer poked Trickster's cheek, lying down on the couch. 

"Fuck you," the pointy eared Baku groaned, slapping Lancer's hand away. 

"Yeah, that's what I'm asking for."

"LANCER WHAT THE FUCK? I'M JUST TRYING TO READ MY BOOK!"

Lancer shoved the book lazily out of his hands before pouncing on him. 

"Lancer, get off!"

"Nah."

"Do you know how violently Senbu will murder you if he sees us doing this?"

"Meh. You're bottom."

"Bitch I have a bigger dick!"

"How long?"

"7.5!"

"Over 9000."

"Over 9000 what?"

"Fuck you 7 inches."

"HA! I'M BIGGER!"

"Yeah but you're still bottom."

"Bitch!"

Lancer straddled Trickster's hips, grinding into him like HELL NAH BITCH YOU'RE BOTTOM. He forced his tongue in Trickster's mouth, and though Trickster tried to resist, he finally gave in. 

"So you'll let me take you? I'm sure you've never gotten it up the ass," Lancer smirked, distracting Trickster with another kiss while removing their clothing. "Fine, I guess you're bigger," he admitted grudgingly. "But I'm still top." Pressing Trickster against the couch seat, Lancer started to kiss and suck on the paler blonde's collarbone, quickly getting rough and biting down. 

"Agh~! Lancer that fucking hurts~!" Trickster gasped, wincing as Lancer licked away blood. 

"Y'know what hurts more?" Lancer asked, brushing soft curls out of Trickster's face, beautiful curls that framed his face, so much like Hansel's... "Sex hurts more, and I'm gonna fuck you till you scream."

"Lancer I swear I won't scream,"Trickster insisted stubbornly. 

"We'll see about that," Lancer said breezily while coating his length in lube. Trickster failed to hold in a moan as Lancer rubbed lube around his entrance, then slathered some more on his cock before rubbing some inside him. 

"Fuck~! What's that~?"

"Lube. I'm not Blue, I don't thrust in dry. Don't worry, I'm not that rough."

Trickster moaned as he felt Lancer at his entrance, pushing inside him slowly. "Ah~! Lancer... that feels... damn good..."

"You're so fucking tight," Lancer grunted, using Trickster's hips as leverage so he could move. "No wonder the ukes are obsessed with this."

"You're agh~! Pretty big yourSELF~!" Trickster remarked as Lancer started thrusting inside him. "LANCER HIT RIGHT FUCKING THERE~!"

"Ah, I found your sweet spot."

Despite his earlier protests, Trickster was screaming in pleasure. "FASTER~!"

Lancer was panting hard with effort, trying to give Trickster what he wanted, but the seme was so fucking tight. Unable to contain himself, Trickster's warning came too late as he came all over the two of them. 

"Fucking hell-" Lancer came on the two of them as well, most of his semen warming Trickster's chest. Trickster sat up, then pushed the exhausted Lancer on his back, and the two semes licked all the hot semen from each other's bodies. 

"BITCH WHY YOU CHEAT ON SENBU!" Dark screeched, bursting into the room, and angerary Senbu child was close behind.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY FUCKINGCOUCH!" Edge screamed, following angerary Senbu child. Then General came behind Edge and arrested angerary Senbu child before they could kill anybody, and Punkish's screams could be heard from where Blue had tied him up and was now fucking him without any lube as usual.


	6. If I Were The Child Of Death Itself - "I Love You"

Ayasaki's body was so weak from lack of care. He was scared to eat, he couldn't bear to throw up again. His throat still burned, and his stomach was so empty, yet he couldn't keep anything down, save for water in small amounts. He was running low on food anyway, he had to go do groceries, but there was no way he could in this state. He was too weak to even sit up, let alone stand. His head pounded from lack of sleep, but how could he sleep like this? It was a struggle for him to use the bathroom, he would have to drag himself in there, and it would take all his strength to get onto the toilet. He was too exhausted to stand. It would be another process to wash his hands, so it was a miracle that he managed to do it. Afterwards, he would crawl back outside the bathroom and just lay there as sharp cramps stabbed through his slim body. 

He curled up, clutching his stomach as the cramps ambushed him, it felt like they were slowly tearing him apart from the inside. He screeched in agony, tears burning behind his eyelids. Even the cold floor was no relief to his over heated body as he writhed in pain. 

He didn't know what to do, the heat seemed to be getting worse, rather than better. He felt absolutely hopeless, he couldn't do anything to stop the heat unless someone fucked him, and there was no way he was asking someone to do that. He could also hire a prostitute, but the idea disgusted him, he refused to lose his virginity to some random stranger. He didn't want to lose his virginity at all, unless it was to someone he cared about.

Groaning, he tried to sit up, only to be immersed in another set of agonizing cramps. Limp on the floor, he let himself cry from pain and discomfort, he couldn't be bothered to wipe away his tears. 

He wasn't sure how much time passed before he heard a knock on the door. He stuffed his hand in his mouth to keep his whimpers quiet. The only pro of being this weak was that his body simply couldn't handle a shift into demon form. 

"Aya, I know you're in there." 

It was Tsuru's voice. Aya panicked, but could do nothing about it. 

"Let me in!"

"Tsuru..." Aya's voice came out soft and feeble, hoarse from all the vomiting he'd been doing. He inched towards the door, but even though it was only at most a meter away from him, it felt like miles.

"Aya, I swear if you don't open this damn door right now, I will destroy the stupid thing," Tsuru threatened. 

Though Aya was terrified of being seen during a heat, he couldn't bear to see Tsuru leave. 

"Aya, you have three seconds. Three... two..."

Aya expected a loud crash, but instead heard the soft click of the lock. So Tsuru had been picking the lock the entire time, huh?

"Oh my..." Tsuru's hand flew to cover his mouth, eyes widening as he took in Aya's appearance. The pale blonde was shivering on the floor, soaked in sweat that matted his long hair to his back. Tears streamed down his flushed face as he hugged himself tighter, a cry of pain escaping him as he was assaulted by yet more cramps. "Aya, you need a fucking hospital!" Tsuru gasped.

"N-no! D-don't... I can't... no hospital..." the younger managed.

Tsuru sighed. If Aya didn't want to go to the hospital, then... that's not happening. "Then I'll be your personal nurse," Tsuru announced, making the slighter boy on the floor look at him in confusion.

"It... hurts..."

"First, why the hell aren't you in bed?" Tsuru scolded, scooping Aya up into his arms, alarmed by how unnaturally warm he was. Aya weakly draped his arms around Tsuru's neck, no strength to protest that he was naked. Tsuru took him upstairs and laid him gently on the bed, adjusting pillows and pulling the blankets up to cover Aya's shuddering body. "Whatever you do, do NOT get out of this bed, understand?" Tsuru told him sternly with a teasing glint in his eyes. Usually, Aya would respond with something sarcastic like "yes mother Tsuru" or "I'm not a baby, baka Tsuru." Instead, he just nodded, and Tsuru knew something was definitely wrong. His expression and tone softened. "I'll make you some soup. Does hot and creamy potato soup sound good?" 

Aya nodded again.

"Afterwards I can give you a bath, does that sound nice?"

Another nod.

Tsuru smiled, then went to the kitchen, only to find there was almost no food. "Aya, I'm going to the grocery store, I'll be back soon," he called, and again got no response. 

He sighed.

He missed Aya, so much it was painful. That day when they'd seen each other at school... Aya had just turned and ran. It hurt, seeing his best friend run from him like that. He didn't understand why. 

At the store, buying ingredients, he remembered that they'd been inseparable. He cared deeply for the other, and had been so excited that they were attending the same college. Driving back to Aya's house, he also remembered that Aya's parents had died. It saddened him, they were always such nice people. He never found out how they died, only that they were gone. 

"I'm back!" he announced upon entering the house. There was still no answer from Aya. Tsuru sighed heavily, then proceeded to make soup. He wanted to hear Aya's voice, even if it was just to call him baka Tsuru. 

Once the soup was done, Tsuru poured out a portion into a small bowl, taking it and a spoon to the bedroom. Aya had fallen asleep, and the other boy smiled. He appreciated Aya's beauty, those long pale eyelashes, rosy lips, the perfect slope of his nose, and goodness his hair was so soft and silky. 

"Aya," Tsuru shook the sleeping blonde's shoulder lightly. Aya yawned, caramel eyes blinking open drowsily. "I made you some soup." Tsuru waited until Aya was fully awake before sitting on the side of the bed. "Open wide," Tsuru said while taking a spoonful of soup and waving it under Aya's nose. After a little coaxing from the delicious smell, Aya finally opened his mouth, though rather reluctantly. Tsuru pushed the spoon into his mouth, then waited until Aya swallowed. "Do you like it?" he asked, purely out of curiosity. Aya opened his mouth again, so the green eyed blonde had his answer, then spoon fed Aya the rest of the serving. 

Aya was determined to keep it down. The soup felt so good in his hollow stomach. "I... I missed you... Tsuru..."

Tsuru put down the empty bowl and leaned forward to kiss Aya's forehead. "I missed you too, Aya."

"Why are you taking care of me?"

"I'm taking care of you because I love you."


	7. Holy Cum Explosion Penis (Holy Lancer x Patissier Hansel)

"That 0.2 millimeter barrier is getting seriously annoying."

"LANCER WHAT THE PEANUT BUTTER JELLY SANDWICH!" Hansel yelled, alarmed by Lancer creeping up on him and whispering in his ear.

"So Hansel," the taller blonde began slyly. "Wanna watch football and chill?"

"Okay Lancer!" Hansel the pure boi replied.

"Now get into uniform," Lancer told him smoothly as they removed their clothes. "Now it's first down, get ready." Hansel got to his hands and knees, watching the football intently. The football was actually a banana, but they'll take what they can get. "And Lancer, number 69 rushes in, stealing the ball," Lancer speculated, ramming his dick up Hansel's ass as hard and fast as he could, reaching under the lovely blonde to grab his balls. "Ah, but number 69, the gorgeous Lancer is squeezed by the tight end, pulling out of the mess. Second down, and number 69 runs into the heat of it again." 

Hansel was now a moaning mess, involuntarily squeezing Lancer with his ass. He cried out in pleasure as Lancer tugged at his balls, thrusting into him again. 

"Oh no, penalty on Hansel, number 42 for holding!"

"Oh~! Lancer~!" Hansel's ass had turned bright red from Lancer spanking it, the penalty for holding. Lancer's lips and teeth latched onto Hansel's neck, kissing it roughly.

"Number 69 tackles number 42, oh what a feeling!"

"L-LANCER~!" Hansel screamed as Lancer fucked him faster.

"Third down, 69 is close."

"Lancer, this is amazing~!"

"Foul! Redo!" Lancer changed his angle slightly, aiming for that spot to make Hansel insane. "69 has found his target."

"LANCER~!" Hansel shrieked, seeing stars in blinding pleasure. 

"69 is going for it, he's playing pretty rough."

"Lancer~! Faster~!" 

"69 is sprinting now to make this touchdown." The seme's pace sped up about 69 times the speed it was before. "AND 69 SCORES THE TOUCHDOWN!" Lancer yelled as he came. "Right clean into the end zone!"

"Ooh, Lancer~!" Hansel moaned upon feeling that wonderful hot seed fill his ass. 

"And the crowd goes wild for number 69!" Lancer grinned as Hansel came all over himself. "I win, Hansel."

"Let's play again!" Hansel the pure boi cheered.


	8. Scarlet Sakura - I Am Where Dead Children Go

"Senbu!" 

A soft noise escaped the light brunette's lips as his eyes fluttered open. Though his vision was still hazy, he could make out a blonde, Trickster-sama? He wondered what the two blurs of glowing green were. 

"Senbu!" the voice repeated, higher than he expected. That wasn't the wonderfully soothing sound of Trickster-sama... and instead of the silky feeling of gloves on his arm, it was bare fingers, full of scars. 

"Dark..." he mumbled the name under his breath, and as his vision began to clear, he saw that it was in fact his best friend. "How long...?

"There's fifteen minutes left of sixth period. You passed out at lunch, so I brought you to the health room. I've been here since then."

"You missed... fifth period... you missed science for me?" Sen asked haltingly, meeting Dark's emerald eyes. 

Dark nodded. "You're way more important."

"But you love science!" Senbu insisted, sitting up.

"I only like chemicals. It's not a big deal, Sen." 

"But-!"

"Senbu. It's fine."

The taller sighed. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to waste your time."

"Waste my time?" Dark seethed in an eerily calm manner. "Senbu, you think you're a god damn waste of time? Bitch, I'd die for you. I would kill every fucking person in existence if you asked me to. I'd kill myself if I didn't have you, I don't have anyone else. You think you're a waste of time?"

"I..." Senbu's gaze dropped to his gloved hands. "I don't know... what to do anymore..." Warmth spread from the droplet that darkened his glove, and the surrounding area became the same shade as more moisture spilled onto it. Senbu clenched his fists, biting his lip as salty tears trickled into his mouth. "Dark... he doesn't... he doesn't love me... nobody will ever love me..."

"Don't say that, Sen, please don't say that..."

"Stop it! You know it's true!" Senbu immediately regretted his harshly spoken words as the small boy in front of him started to cry. He often forgot how fragile Dark could be, because he was so... dark. Now, he looked more vulnerable than ever, sobbing uncontrollably into his hands, small body shuddering with each gasp of air. Senbu slid off the health room bed and embraced the tiny blonde. 

"I... I love you... Senbu..." Dark hiccupped, clutching the fabric of Senbu's clothing as if the brunette would disappear if he let go. "I love you... not like... not how you love... Trickster... but..." Senbu understood, stroking Dark's hair as the boy let out his sobs. The sound of tears died down until Dark was just hiccupping, and Senbu let him go. Tilting the smaller's chin up, Senbu pushed their lips together, meeting in a soft kiss. "Senbu...?"

"That was a kiss for a friend. If you were Trickster-sama my tongue would be down your throat like Mmm."

"TMI Sen," Dark grumbled, though his lips turned upward in a small smile. 

The two walked home together, then split ways, Senbu heading to the apartment that he and Maple lived in. It was empty when he got there, Maple was working. He sighed. He loved his sister, but she was working most of the time, and got home late, too exhausted to do anything. Feeling rather defeated, Senbu went to his room, closing the door behind him. Maple always complained about his choice of decor when they did get the chance to talk. Everything in his room was either gray or black, except for a framed picture of him, Maple and Trickster from a while ago. 

Unsure what to do, he picked up a book, 'The Girl From The Well,' by Rin Chupeco. Maple had given it to him ages ago, but he'd never bothered to read it. 

[I am where dead children go.]

That was the first line. It intrigued him. 

[I am where dead children go.]

I want to go there, he thought to himself, but immediately felt guilty for such a thought. He couldn't leave Dark alone, but what was the point in living if Trickster-sama didn't love him?

[I am where dead children go.]

He wanted to go there, he wanted to be free of it all... this. Of life. But he was scared...

Suddenly, he fell to his knees, eyes wide as he started to cough. Each individual cough was so painful, it hurt his entire body. It wouldn't stop, he was starting to struggle for air. On all fours, his body shook with each hacking cough, and he could taste blood in his mouth. His vision went fuzzy for a minute, he couldn't breathe, he could only feel the searing pain of his hollow lungs feeling like they were about to burst, he just needed air. 

[I am where dead children go.]

Now he was terrified of this line, he wasn't ready to go there yet. He refused to go there. Just some air, that's all he needed. The coughing began to subside, along with the return of his vision. 

To his horror, there was a pool of blood before him, and a coppery taste resided in his mouth. Within that pool if blood were... Sakura. He slapped a hand over his mouth just as he screamed. Those Sakura... they were crimson, stained by blood.

His blood.

The glistening mess of blood and Sakura petals... he'd coughed them up. He swiped his hand across his face, his fingers sticky with fresh blood when he looked at them. 

What's wrong with me? He thought frantically, terrified. 

[I am where dead children go.]

He wasn't ready to join them yet. He had to find out what was wrong with him.

"Please... someone... help..."


	9. Chair Of Despair (Len x Append x Bad Boy x Blue Moon)

"Why the fuck am I tied to a chair?" Len grumbled, glaring at the three Len modules in front of him. Weren't they supposed to listen to him, since they were his modules? 

"You're the only uke here," Append clarified, to which Len stuck his tongue out. 

"What makes you say that?" he tried, but quickly realized it was true. If he and Append were to fuck, Append would top. Bad Boy topped Stylish, but could also bottom with Lightning, it was confusing. Oh, and of course he heard Punkish screaming "Daddy" all night, so he didn't even bother with Blue's position. "Hey, isn't Bad Boy bottom with Lightning?" he tried again. 

"Yeah," Bad Boy scoffed. "But I top with Stylish, so you're the only full time uke."

Len groaned, decidedly giving up on the three modules. Append dropped to his knees, taking Len's shaft into his mouth. 

"Append what the fu- OH MY FUCK THAT FEELS FUCKING AMAZING~!"

Append grunted as Blue crawled under him, closing his lips over the shorter modules balls, sucking on them gently. Blue gasped as Bad Boy sat down on his arousal, then pulled Append's hips back to force his penis inside the darker blonde. Wet noises leaked from the back of Append's throat as his hips collided with Bad Boy's, and as a result Len felt Append's teeth around his member. 

"For shit's sake~!" Len's hips bucked involuntarily, forcing his length further into Append's mouth. Append's eyes teared and he gagged on the swollen member, then screamed his pleasure as Bad Boy thrust right into his most sensitive spot. At the same time he felt Blue's tongue caressing his balls, coating them in warm saliva. It was getting too much, he was so close to a climax, but Blue grabbed cock.

"MMM~! BLUE, RIGHT THERE~!" Bad Boy screeched , bouncing on Blue's dick faster and pulling Append's ass down on his own member so it was the same pace. Blue reached up with his free hand to shove two fingers up Len's ass, earning a loud cry from the blonde. 

"Blue what the fuck~? Do you always do this to Punkish~?" Yet Len got no answer, as Blue was preoccupied with tugging on Append's balls, making the slighter blonde scream. Append was losing it from Bad Boy's thrusting into him and Blue's suckling, which resulted in Blue letting go of his penis and him spraying semen all over Blue's face.

"Oh god Append~!" Blue breathed, cumming inside Bad Boy. Triggered by the hot substance warming him from the inside, Bad Boy squirted his hot mess into Append, who'd basically collapsed on top of Blue, choking as Len came down his throat. Append pulled away from Len's cock halfway through the smaller blonde's orgasm, letting the rest of Len's cum rain on his face. Blue let his hand drop from Len's ass, trailing his fingers down the boy's thigh in the process. 

All four were a sweating, panting mess, collapsing in a heap of exhausted bodies. 

At that moment, V4x, Stylish, Lightning, and Punkish came in, cried, and left, extremely confused and a little disturbed. 

But Maple was filming it the entire time and posted it in Pornhub and she gathered up all the modules to watch it that night. Afterwards, all of them had raging boners so they did the sane thing and fucked each other all night. 

Just like always.

With no fucking condom because when do they use those.


	10. Senbu's Asshole Just Dies And Dark Is Smol Child (Senbu x Dark x Starmine x Trickster)

"Oh Senbu~! Right there~!" Dark cried as Senbu slammed into him once again. Dark's small body was shaking in uncontainable pleasure, and Senbu was panting hard with effort. He knew this was nothing compared to what Starmine could give the smaller blonde, but he didn't care. It still felt amazing.

What the two ukes didn't know was that Starmine and Trickster were watching, hard as fuck. 

"Holy fuck~! Senbu~! You and your sexy knees~! Agh~! Fuck, Sen that feels so fucking good~!"

"What do you think would happen if we both start fucking Senbu while he fucks Dark?" Trickster suggested to Mine. "Because I'm hard as fuck, and I don't wanna jerk off to my boyfriend fucking yours."

Mine nodded. "Let's just start fucking him without saying anything, it'll be better that way."

The two semes crept up behind Senbu before pouncing on him, already naked and slamming their hardened lengths up Senbu's asshole.

"Agh~!" Senbu screeched, the impact from the combined thrusting of the semes pounding him even harder into Dark. 

"Oh Senbu~! What the hell~! Fuck me just like that~!" Dark pleaded, eyes tearing as such love was made to him. 

Trickster smacked Senbu's side, and the uke cried out, speeding up his pace to match that of the semes. The three's hips moved in sync, leaving Dark a shrieking mess underneath them all.

"OH TRICKSTER-SAMA I THINK MY ASSHOLE IS BLEEDING~!" came Senbu's erotic screams, which only made Trickster fuck him faster, and therefore forcing Mine and Senbu to speed up as well. Mine could now feel the sticky red liquid coating his shaft, and noticed that Senbu's pelvic movements had stopped. The young brunette had passed out.

"HOLY FUCK CALL 911!" Punkish screamed, watching nearby with Hansel as all this shit went down. Dr. Aitetsu swooped in, but then Punkish rejected his existence because Punkish is an uke boi and Dr. Bad Boi swooped in instead, saving Senbu's asshole from completely exploding. 

Now Dark's ass was the target of Trickster and Starmine, and now Dark was screaming not only from pleasure, but from the pure agony of having two dicks shoved up his asshole at the same time at an inhuman speed. He was just fucking crying at this point. 

"At least Blue doesn't do that to you," Hansel whispered to Punkish. 

Punkish laughed nervously. "Um, well, uh, but Blue's dick is bigger than Trickster's and Starmine's combined, so..."

Hansel's sweet innocent eyes widened in shock. "At least he uses lube most of the time, right?"

"Fuck what that?"

"BLUE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE !"

Blue raced over not to listen to Hansel, but to grab Punkish then chain him up in his sex dungeon, and then Punkish was not seen for three days but there was a lot of pained Punkish screaming noises. 

"Fuck how do you fix Senbu's asshole?" Hansel fretted.

"Trickster has to kiss his ass," Dr. Bad Boi prescribed. 

There was a final anguished shriek from Dark, then he and both semes collapsed. 

Hansel blinked. "I think Dark's asshole needs help too."

"STARMINE WAKE UP AND KISS DARK'S ASS!" Dr. Bad Boi screamed, and Starmine did that shit.

"Okay cool have a popsicle," Dr. Aitetsu smiled, so Mine just sucked Dark's dick until Dark came down his throat and they assed out again.

Dr. Bad Boi then turned to yell at Trickster. "TRICKSTER KISS SENBU'S ASS!"

"I'll do it at home," Trickster groaned, taking Senbu home and fuck happened there too so Dr. Bad Boi was triggered.


	11. A Cage For My Love - That You Need Me

Almost half the school year had passed, and Blue was running out of time. He wanted Punkish bad, but didn't know how to get him. He was terrified to make a move, and make things awkward between him, because he felt Punkish was genuinely starting to see him as a friend. His mom still teased him about making sure Punkish could walk at the end of their Friday tutoring sessions, but he didn't really mind.

One day he was just casually sitting in his room watching Banana Fish which is beautiful and gay and holy fuck Eiji is adorable and yes Ash x Eiji. 

"Blue, honey we need to talk," his mom called from downstairs. He grumbled under his breath about not wanting his episode to be interrupted, but still made his way downstairs. Punkish was coming in half an hour, since it was Friday, but he had an appointment first.

Blue was confused to see his mom holding hands with a woman he'd never met, and his dad holding hands with another woman he'd never met. 

"Blue, your father and I are getting a divorce," his mom told him grimly. 

"Why?" Blue exploded, hr couldn't believe it. His parents loved each other! Right?

"I'm gay," his mom announced proudly. "Plus we've been cheating on each other for like a year."

Blue just stared, unsure what to think. 

"You'll never see your dad again."

"Bye," his dad said lamely and left with his new fucking gold digger girlfriend.

"I'm getting married this weekend, so you can invite your boyfriend to the wedding," his mom smiled cheerily. 

"But-" Blue's protest was interrupted.

"Too late I already invited him."

"MOM WHAT THE FUCK!"

"You're welcome, Blue."

"MOM WHY?"

"I know you like him. I've seen your drawings. All of your drawings. Hey maybe you two could live together in that one apartment with a sex dungeon-"

"MOM STOP!"

"Just saying."

"MOM!"

Punkish arrived at the time he was supposed to be there, and knew something was up. Though he didn't know what was wrong, he still did his best to comfort Blue when the taller boy started to cry. In desperation, Punkish kissed Blue, he didn't know what other consolation he could possibly give. 

What the sweet boy didn't realize was that it was the biggest mistake he could possibly make.


	12. Drunkish (Blue Moon x Punkish)

"Punkish, are you drunk?" Blue sighed as his boyfriend threw himself into his arms. 

"N-no, of course not! Sen-Senbu just took me out to h-have a few drinks with D-Dark!"

"And that was a terrible idea," Blue grumbled. "You need to sleep it off."

"But I don't wanna!" Punkish whined as carried him over his shoulder. 

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before getting yourself so drunk!"

"But Blue!"

"No. You're going to bed."

"Bed?" Punkish perked up immediately, much to Blue's surprise. 

"Wait, so now you want to go to sleep?"

"Noooo!" Punkish drew out the word, stumbling as he slid off Blue's shoulder. "I wanna g-go to bed!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blue asked, suspicious that Punkish was plotting something, based on the growing smirk on his face. 

Suddenly, his smirk disappeared, replaced by a rather sorrowful look. "I'm sorry for being such a naughty boy," which sounded like an apology until he glanced up with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Daddy."

Blue was stunned, completely caught off guard. "You come home late, drunk as Senbu on a lonely Saturday night, then you expect me to reward you with sex?"

Punkish shook his head, pulling at Blue's hand to go to their bedroom. "Not reward, punish. I want you to punish me, Daddy! Punish -hic-! Punkish... punish... Punkish? Punish Punkish!"

"This isn't going anywhere. Just go to sleep."

"But Daddy~! Punish me~!"

"No, Punkish," Blue told him sternly, firmly gripping his arm and dragging him to the bed. "Get in bed, and sleep."

Punkish huffed moodily, crossing his arm and refusing to go under the covers.

Blue groaned. "Punkish, just lie down on the god damn bed and sleep off the motherfucking alcohol."

The younger pouted, looking up at Blue with a pleading look in his eyes, though slightly dazed from intoxication. 

"Sleep."

Punkish continued to eye Blue stubbornly, but finally climbed under the blankets.

"Good boy," Blue whispered, kissing Punkish's forehead. The smaller had passed out as soon as his head touched the pillow. 

A few hours later, Blue came back to go to sleep himself. Punkish was still fast asleep, so Blue slept easily too.

At least, Blue thought Punkish was asleep.

Once Punkish was sure that Blue was fast asleep, he sat up, the blankets sliding off his shoulders to reveal that he was now lacking clothes. He crawled to Blue's side to straddle the older male's hips, grinding into them with a smirk of satisfaction. Blue stirred, but didn't wake. Punkish ground against his lover harder, slowly undressing the older male. He could feel his lover's arousal against his own, and he loved it. 

His thoughts weren't quite clear, but he knew what he wanted, and he knew he was going to get it.

Finally satisfied with how hard he'd made Blue, he slid down on his boyfriend's erection, suppressing loud moans. With no other outlet for his pleasure, his eyes watered and saliva dribbled down his chin as he started to bounce on Blue's member. As he moved faster, he knew Blue was waking up, and he was glad because he was about to scream.

"Punkish...? What are you doing? And why does it feel so fucking good?"

"DADDY I NEED YOU~!" Punkish wailed, cheeks flushed and body shivering as Blue laid his hands on the younger's hips.

"Punkish! I told you to go to sleep!" 

Too breathless to respond, Punkish continued to ride Blue's dick.

"God dammit. Now I have a boner to take care of. Just this once, and only this time,"Blue emphasized. "I'll give you what you want right now."

"Daddy's gonna punish me!" Punkish cheered, giving a small shout as Blue sat up, forcing him on his back. "Daddy~!" 

"If I'm going to punish you, I'm tying you up."

"Bondage~! Tie me up, Daddy~! Real tight so I can't move~!"

"Hush, you can't scream though. We don't want the other modules to hear us."

"Gag me, Daddy~! You'll still hear me moan..."

Blue kissed Punkish's neck roughly up and down, making him moan loudly.

"Can't have that," Blue whispered, pulling something out from his side table's drawer. 

"Daddy, more~! Touch me~! B-bite me~! Daddy, bite me- mmm~! Nngh~!"

"Like I said, we can't have that, Baby."

Punkish's muffled pleas still continued, though more subdued. He glanced up lustfully as Blue wound a length of rope around his wrist, then tied the end to one of the bedposts, repeating with the boy's other arm. Punkish tugged at his bindings, satisfied when they held steady. 

Blue kissed his thighs in the same way he'd kissed his neck, nipping at the soft skin and leaving his mark, not even flinching when Punkish screamed. "You wanted this," Blue reminded him. 

Punkish nodded, wincing as Blue spread his legs as wide as they would go before tying them down. He gasped as Blue shoved two fingers into his entrance, spreading him rather violently. 

"This is punishment," Blue warned, positioning himself at Punkish's pink entrance. "I don't care if you're ready or not, because you're fucked."

Punkish howled as Blue entered him, pounding against his sweet spot so hard it made him squirm. The ropes rubbed against his skin, leaving it red and raw. The more his erotic screams left his throat, the rougher their sex got in every sense of the word. Adrenaline pumped through his body, pleasure receptors overloaded with Blue's love. He couldn't get enough, he didn't want to cum yet, because then Blue would stop, and he didn't want Blue to stop. He wanted Blue to fuck him until he was numb, until he was consumed by the pain and pleasure of the paradise they'd made together. Yet he had to climax at some point. 

His warning was useless and unintelligible as he came hard on Blue, and the older smacked his rear for cunning without him. Blue slammed himself inside one final time, shooting his seed deep inside Punkish.

"I think you're a whole lot sexier when you're sober, Baby, so whenever you want sex, don't get drunk, come to me. I love you, Baby."


	13. If I Were The Child Of Death Itself - My Kitten

Feeling significantly better after Tsuru fed him creamy potato soup, Ayasaki yawned.

"Aya, do you want to take a nap?"

Aya nodded, snuggling under the covers while Tsuru tucked him in. "Sweet dreams, Aya," Tsuru whispered, kissing the pale boy's forehead. Aya purred softly as Tsuru stroked his long hair. He was fighting to stay awake, he loved the way Tsuru was touching his hair, not pulling, but gently tugging as his fingers ran through the silky tresses. 

Eventually, exhaustion took over, and Aya's soft snoring sounded like a kitten purring, it made Tsuru smile. "My sweet kitten," he uttered quietly, planting a gentle kiss on Aya's lips. 

He left the bedroom, deciding to clean up the house. He started by cleaning up vomit, which was emitting a rancid stench. Afterwards, he swept the place and gave everything a thorough scrub down, then lit some candles he found to cleanse the air. They smelled wonderful, spicy but calming, just like Aya's hair.

He checked on Aya, who was still sleeping peacefully, then went to the bathroom, filling up the bathtub. Once the tub was filled with hot water and plenty of bubbles, he went back to the bedroom. "Kitten, it's time to wake up," he cooed, tucking a long strand of pale hair behind Aya's ear. He'd been sleeping for about two hours now. The younger boy stirred, then rubbed his eyes before opening them. Without speaking, he wrapped his arms around Tsuru's neck, resting his chin on the older's shoulder. Surprised but happy, Tsuru picked up his sleeping kitten, then carried him to the bathroom.

"Don't go!" Aya whined when Tsuru placed him in the hot bubbly water. "Come with me!"

Tsuru blushed, then shyly removed his clothes. His cheeks flamed as Aya watched him intently, making sure he was joining. Tsuru sank under the water to cover himself, and Aya crawled to his side, cuddling up to him and getting as close as he could. 

"I like it when you call me your kitten," Aya admitted quietly. "Will you wash me?" he asked, taking Tsuru's hand and placing it on his thigh, then handing him soap. 

Tsuru slathered soap on his hands, then rubbed it all over Aya's body. The younger failed to suppress a low moan, nuzzling Tsuru's chest. "Kitten?"

"Touch me there," Aya demanded shyly, referring to the way Tsuru had been stroking his back.

"You really are like a kitten," Tsuru smiled, massaging between Aya's shoulder blades with his knuckles.

"Master, that feels good~!"

Tsuru cocked his head, surprised that Aya had addressed him in such a way. "Why did you call me that, Kitten?" he asked out of curiosity. Aya shrugged, another set of moans leaking from him. "You don't usually act like this," Tsuru commented purely as an observation.  
He knew Aya well enough that even after all these years, this wasn't how the younger blonde usually acted. He didn't get an answer, as Aya had already fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled once again, running his fingers through the silky sheet of pale hair, feeling its soft strands against his fingers. 

"I love you, my kitten."


	14. Don't Have Sex On Edge's FUCKINGCOUCH (Lightning Stone x Bad Boy)

"Watcha doing there, Bad Boy?" Lightning sang softly in the pale boy's ear. 

Bad Boy shivered, he hated being caught off guard like that. A satisfied smirk graced Lightning's lips as Bad Boy's ears turned red. The younger blonde couldn't deny that Lightning's voice definitely made him feel... something. 

It was such a simple question, but he still got flustered from the way it had been asked. 

"What's your book about?" Lightning asked conversationally, and Bad Boy felt his face heat up. He didn't know why, though, Lightning was only asking about the book he was reading. Still, just being next to Lightning made his heart speed up. 

The taller blonde was patient, Bad Boy knew that, but still felt awkward to keep him waiting. Even so, he couldn't quite force the words from his throat, and the butterflies in his stomachs had butterflies in their stomachs who had butterflies in their stomachs and so on. He swallowed a couple times before opening his mouth to speak, but he froze up again as his golden gaze locked with Lightning's.

With no other thoughts, he threw his arms around the other boy's neck, swinging his legs up onto the couch and crawling forward to kiss Lightning. 

The older's mismatched eyes widened in surprise, but he kissed back softly, his arm coming to rest on Bad Boy's waist. He reached up to tuck a few stray locks of hair behind Bad Boy's ear.

"L-Lightning!" Bad Boy gasped as they pulled apart for air. His eyes were wide with desperation of words he couldn't make himself say, a plea his flushed cheeks have away.

Edge walked into the living room, glaring at them. "If you're going to take him, Lightning, then do it in one of your rooms, and not on my FUCKINGCOUCH please."

Bad Boy scrambled off the couch, grabbing Lightning's hand. Lightning followed the younger blonde to his room. He took in the red and black decor of the space as he was lead to Bad Boy's bed.

In a few quick moves, Bad Boy had stripped down to only his striped knee high socks and his black collar, its golden chain still wrapped around his left arm. His cheeks were dusted crimson, his honey colored eyes peeking shyly at Lightning as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Feeling extremely self conscious, Lightning took off his clothes, embarrassed to be so exposed in front of the other boy. 

"Lightning...?"

The name hung uncertainly in the air until the older finally approached Bad Boy. He unclasped the end of the chain from Bad Boy's wristband, unraveling it. He took the end of the thin golden chain between his teeth, gently pushing the smaller blonde on his back and letting Bad Boy's fingers lace with his own. Allowing the chain to fall from his mouth, he pressed gentle kisses to the younger boy's stomach, making his way upward. Bad Boy shivered as Lightning's lips reached his nipples, kissing them rougher then the rest of his body. 

"L-Lightning..."

The taller paused his actions. "Do you want me to be more gentle?"

Bad Boy shook his head, turning redder than he already was. 

"Oh, I see." Lightning leaned in again, kissing along Bad Boy's collarbone and now leaving a few hickeys. Bad Boy was failing to hold in soft noises of pleasure from Lightning's actions, unintentionally kicking out. 

"Lightning, I need you inside~!" he gasped, shocked at his own words. 

"I don't wanna hurt you. You have lube?" 

Bad Boy shook his head. "I'm sure I'll be fine-"

"No. You've heard the way Punkish screams, because Blue never uses fucking lube. I'm not going in dry. I won't hurt you," Lightning insisted, moving down to spread Bad Boy's legs. He took the golden chain, winding it around Bad Boy's wrists, then making himself level with the other blonde's ass.

"Ah~! Lightning don't do thaaattt~!" Bad Boy cried, feeling Lightning's tongue inside him. He struggled to free his wrists, but in the end could do nothing to stop the other boy. "L-Lightning, that feels so fucking good~!" Bad Boy clenched his teeth as Lightning continued to lick his entrance, using his warm spit as lube. "Lightning please~! Put it inside~!" Bad Boy was begging, unable to do anything with his bound hands. 

"This isn't something you can take back, Bad Boy. Are you perfectly sire, because if you have even the tiniest doubt..."

"I love you, Lightning~! Let me give myself to you~!"

Lightning sighed. "I love you too, Bad Boy. If you're sure about this..."

Bad Boy took a sharp breath as Lightning entered him, pushing himself deep inside. He whimpered softly, and Lightning paused. "Are you alright?"

Swallowing, Bad Boy nodded. "K-keep going."

Lightning rocked his hips slowly against Bad Boy's, and the younger's body gradually lost its tension, and his voice made its way to Lightning's ears in the form of pleasured moans. 

"F-faster~!"

"You like it, Bad Boy?" Lightning asked as he obeyed his uke's command. 

"Y-yes~!" 

Lightning smiled as they both got more comfortable with the feeling of such an intimate activity. The more engrossed in the pleasure they became, the louder they got, until they got to the point where Bad Boy was screaming Lightning's name at the top of his lungs, and Lightning was repeating Bad Boy's name over and over. Both were going insane for each other until they climaxed, Lightning cumming up Bad Boy's ass, Bad Boy's splattering over Lightning's chest. 

"I... I love you... Bad Boy..."

"I love you too... Lightning... be mine?"

Lightning tilted his head in confusion, then realized what Bad Boy was asking.

"Of course. Forever."


	15. Scarlet Sakura - Betrayal

At first, it wasn't so bad, the coughing up blood and petals only happened once or twice a week, and only at night. 

A month passed, but still only happened at night, but more frequently. 

Another month, it started happening in the the morning too. Senbu was relieved that it didn't happen during the day, so it was easy to hide. 

Halfway through the third month was when everything went to shit.

He was at Dark's house after school one day, and they'd finished their homework. It was something they did almost everyday, doing their homework at either home then playing video games.

"Hey Dark, I have a challenge for you. I try to beat your high score on Paradichlorobenzene, and you beat my score on Senbonzakura," Senbu grinned. 

"Good luck," Dark scoffed. "I have a perfect on Paradichlorobenzene."

"Yeah well I can do that!"

The two started and Dark, being inhumanly good at Project DIVA and all other video games destroyed Senbonzakura while Senbu kept failing as soon as the singing started. 

"Dark how the fuck did you do that?"

Dark shrugged. "I spend too much time alone."

Suddenly, Senbu felt a sharp pain in his chest before he started to cough. Pressing his palm against his mouth, he tried to hide the contents being hacked up from his lungs, but it was useless. He couldn't breathe, the petals were a traffic jam in his throat.

"Senbu what the fuck?" Dark gasped, whacking the light brunette's back to help him. Senbu's eyes began to tear, it hurt so damn bad. Dark pulled Senbu's hand away to find it covered in blood. Senbu couldn't protest as he finally got his airways to clear, leaving a pile of bloodied petals on the floor. "When did this start happening?" Dark asked sharply, grabbing the taller's wrists. 

"Th-the day I told him..." Senbu sobbed as the bright green eyes of his friend bore into him. 

Dark's eyes widened. "It's Hanahaki."

"NO!" Senbu refuses to believe it. He knew what it was, but he couldn't bear to believe it.

"Senbu, let me take you to the hospital!"

"NO!"

"Just to make sure!"

"I don't wanna go!"

"Stop acting like a child!"

"I'm scared!"

Dark didn't know what to say. Senbu knew he'd die if he didn't get the Hanahaki removed, and he was scared to die.

"Dark?"

"We're going to the hospital. Right now."

Senbu didn't complain as Dark took him firmly by the hand, then outside, calling a taxi.

Once they'd gotten an available doctor, they were called into a room where Senbu was told to sit on the bed.

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Bad Boy. What seems to be the problem?" A young man asked, his pale blonde hair held up in a ponytail, his red and black shirt visible under his long white doctor coat.

"Senbu has Hanahaki but I want him to believe me on how serious this is," Dark explained frantically.

Dr. Bad Boy's calm demeanor changed in a snap and he was urgent and serious. "Nurse Stylish, get the x-ray room thingy ready, I'll run a few tests," he ordered in a low tone to a cute boy next to him clad in a bright black and yellow jacket. Nurse Stylish rushed to do as he was told.

Dr. Bad Boy turned back to Senbu and Dark. "I'm glad you came to me. Senbu, can you tell me who your love interest is?"

The light brunette swallowed. "T-Trickster-sama." He felt Dark tense beside him, but chose to ignore it. 

Dr. Bad Boy nodded, scribbling something illegible on his clipboard, because stereotypes. "When did you start coughing up blood and petals?"

"The day I told Trickster-sama I love him," Senbu replied quietly. Dark was muttering under his breath, but Senbu knew the blonde was just angry about how Trickster had reacted.

Dr. Bad Boy was nodding again, scribbling more notes on his clipboard. "And what is Trickster's favorite flower?"

"Sakura," Senbu replied immediately, confirming Dark's fears. The younger then buried his face in Senbu's chest, and the other boy could feel Dark's hot tears seeping through fabric and onto his skin. 

Dr. Bad Boy dropped his clipboard in shock, then sank back into his chair, defeated. "Senbu, I think you have..." 'Hanahaki' was barely audible from the young doctor. "Nurse Stylish, please hurry."

"I'm ready for him," Nurse Stylish replied, his usually cute tone now dead serious. Senbu felt light headed as Dark clutched his arm, leading him to the x-ray room. He could hear the young blonde sniffling behind him, and it made him feel even guiltier. He couldn't leave the poor boy alone, but he couldn't help it either. The x-ray passed in a blur, and it was confirmed that Senbu had Hanahaki. 

"Senbu, you'll have to get the Hanahaki removed in order to survive," Dr. Bad Boy announced grimly. "You know you'll forget Trickster, right?"

Senbu nodded miserably. "I don't wanna forget him. All those hours we spent together, it was my entire childhood! I love him so much, I can't forget him! I don't want to lose the happiest memories of my life..."

Dark couldn't stop crying even as he tried to comfort Senbu. The two were distraught upon leaving the hospital, and didn't think things could get worse until they did.

Walking to Senbu's apartment, they saw Trickster. The lovely blonde was walking happily along with none other than Maple.

"You're such a beautiful girl, Maple."

Senbu stopped, his heart crumbling into dust, the shattered pieces of his heart being crushed into nothing.

"She betrayed me."


	16. Okay Now Sober Punkish

Punkish woke up unable to move, unable to speak, and his stomach ached. When he tried to cry out for Blue, something prevented his speech, along with the fact that hid throat was sore. He whimpered softly as he felt his ass being spread, then gave a weak cry as someone thrust into him.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

The drool soaked gag was pulled out of his mouth, and he was given the ability to speak. 

"Answer me!"

"Ah~!" Punkish's sore ass was hit, and it hurt him. "I don't understand," he whispered hoarsely, tears welling up in his eyes. "Hurts."

"What hurts, Baby?" the voice softened, and Punkish recognized it as Blue's. 

"Everything hurts, Blue." Punkish felt all the ropes binding him loosen, yet he didn't try to do anything. 

"Punkish?"

Punkish burst into tears. "It hurts! It hurts... hurts... Blue, why does it hurt so much?"

Blue was quiet.

"Blue? Tell me!"

"I..."

"Tell me!"

"You... you got drunk. Later that night... you begged for it, you gave me no other choice! I didn't mean to be so rough, but-"

"You fucked me."

"Y-yeah." Blue looked away, ashamed and embarrassed. 

"Do it again."

"Wha-?"

"Fuck me. Just like you did last night. Fuck me as hard as you can, tie me up, gag me, I don't fucking care. Just fuck me like you did last night."

"But-"

"Do it!"

Blue looked away again, unable to face his boyfriend.

"Fuck me until it hurts," Punkish demanded, lying back down in his original position for Blue to tie him up again. "No, fuck me harder than that. Fuck me like the world is ending."

Blue just stood there.

"Do it! What are you waiting for?"

"But it'll hurt you!"

At that point, Punkish was done. He tackled Blue onto the bed, grabbing his boyfriend's dick and tugging on it roughly until it was decently hard enough. He slid down on Blue the same way he had the previous night, faster and faster until he was a moaning mess, though his stomach was giving him pain like hell for it. Seeing that there was no going back now, Blue helped him up and down, carrying him even faster than he was already going. 

"C-cum inside~!" Punkish demanded, grabbing Blue's nipples. 

"Oh no you don't," Blue hissed, in turn grabbing Punkish's. 

"Ah~! Ahn~! Cum... cum for ah~! Cum for your Baby~! I'll cum... for you, Daddy~!"

"Then do it, Baby."

"BLUE~!" Punkish screeched as he reached his climax.

"Love you, Baby~!"

Punkish was filled with Blue's seed, and he moaned, he'd gotten what he wanted. Blue smiled, kissing his forehead. 

"Next time you come home to me drunk I swear on Len's fucking banana that I will tie you up and lock you in a closet with a butt plug up your ass," Blue threatened sweetly.


	17. Yaoi (Blue Moon x Punkish)

"Isn't suspension bondage fun, Baby?" Blue muzzled the crook of his boyfriend's neck. 

Punkish was the victim of Blue's little experiment, suspended from the ceiling by a series of leather straps. 

"Damn, the leather against your fair skin is so hot. How would you like it if I put a collar on you, Baby? A sleek black leather collar around your delicate neck to match the gag strapped in your lovely mouth?"

Punkish felt excited just thinking about it, but could make no such plea. Blue took a step back, then circled around Punkish slowly, admiring the beauty that was bound so affectionately before him.

"You're breathtaking, Baby," he whispered in awe, reaching up to gently caress his lover's cheek. Blue loved every curve of Punkish's body, he loved the lovely porcelain skin, lush golden hair, rosy pink lips, and the most adoring sapphire eyes. "I love you, Baby."

Blue carefully released Punkish, lowering him to the table underneath him. Before Punkish could push himself up, he felt cod metal cuffs being locked onto his slender wrists and ankles. He pulled frantically at them, rewarded with only the clang of chains. He looked up at Blue, who only smiled and kissed his forehead. 

"Oh Baby, you didn't really think I'd just let you roam free, did you? Especially when metal compliments your body so nicely."

Punkish's eyes widened as a black collar was fastened securely around his neck, the same collar Blue had been fantasizing about. 

"Do you like that, Baby?" Blue chuckled fondly at the sight if Punkish's innocent blue eyes staring up at him. "Aw Baby, you're so cute," he cooed, tucking a stray lock of hair out of his beautiful Baby's face. "Now get on your knees."

Punkish scrambled to obey, then felt Blue inside hum immediately after. Unprepared, he gave a small scream. 

"Does that hurt, Baby? You want Daddy to go easy on you?"

Punkish shook his head desperately, of course he wanted to be fucked, he just didn't expect Blue to start so suddenly. Blue grinned, starting to pick up speed, making his boyfriend gasp in pleasure with each powerful thrust. Blue still wasn't satisfied, he wanted Punkish to scream. 

"Are you Daddy's beautiful Baby?"

Punkish nodded, a small cry escaping him as Blue hit him in the perfect place.

"Oh, you like that, Baby? You like it right here?"

Punkish screamed a little as Blue hit him there again, but much harder. 

"If you want me to keep hitting you there, Baby, you'd better scream your pleasure for me. Scream for me, Baby."

Punkish could barely hold himself up, the pleasure was so unbearable. He let out the howls of ecstasy that Blue craved, that he'd been holding back. 

"Oh yes, Baby, let it all out. Enjoy this, let Daddy make you feel good. Let Daddy have all of you."

Punkish was losing his mind for Blue. He wanted to scream Blue's name, and he did, not that it was intelligible. The only noises in the room were Punkish's muffled shrieks and howls of pleasure, clanking of shackles, and Blue's occasional seductive words, along with the steady rhythm of skin slapping against skin. Blue gave no warning before he came right inside Punkish, who moaned upon feeling his lover release inside him, Blue fucked him harder and harder and harder , right up until the smaller blonde released, then collapsed, a hot mess on the table. Blue thrust into Punkish a few more times, releasing again, then collapsed onto the younger boy. 

"I love you so much, Baby, you know that right?"


	18. A Cage For My Love - Got Me Trippin' Super Psycho Love

"You didn't tell me to dress up!" Punkish playfully hit Blue's arm, at which Blue feigned an agonized reaction. It was the day of the wonderfully gay marriage, and Blue's mom had made it a point not to tell Punkish that a wedding was happening. It was just a small one, held in their house, and she didn't want anyone dressed formally. The ceremony passed, because the author is lazy and can't be bothered with it. 

"Alright we're doing escape rooms!" Blue's mom announced, and all 69 guests cheered. "Cool! Love the enthusiasm! It's home edition, you have half an hour per each pair. I don't know how physically possible this is, so my son has agreed to volunteer!"

"Wait, wha-?"

"Yup! My son and his friend Punkish are the first pair. Step right up kids!"

"But Mom, you nev-" Blue started to protest, but guests were cheering.

"C'mon, Blue!"

"Yeah! It'll be fun!"

He sighed, dragging himself to the front of the room, a slightly more enthusiastic Punkish behind him. 

"Okay here you go!" Blue's mom smiled brightly, clapping a pair of handcuffs on each of them and pushing into a closet, locking the door behind them. "Your time starts now!" she called. 

Through the door, the two blondes heard music start, and the general noise of a party sparked up. 

Blue sighed again, leaning back against the wall, the clicking of handcuffs moving against each other heard as he rested his bound wrists on his knees. "I'm sorry, Punkish. My Mom... I love her, but sometimes she's too much."

Punkish shook his head, and Blue could only see his shiny golden hair shift with the crack of light from under the door. "It's fine. It's only half an hour, we could always try picking the lock!"

Blue chuckled. He found his eyes wandering to Punkish's slender wrists, encircled in silver and bound together. 

He didn't know why, but it turned him on. 

"Yes, we could do that," he mused. "But we could always do something else..."

Punkish blushed, but Blue couldn't see that. He crawled over until he was right in front of Blue, leaning in close enough to see all of Blue's features, even in the dark. 

"Good boy," Blue muttered under his breath, pressing his lips to Punkish's. The younger wasn't so eager, only kissing back gently with minimal effort, allowing Blue to do whatever he wanted. Blue kissed him roughly, pushing his tongue against Punkish's teeth for entry, which the younger gave rather reluctantly. Blue let his tongue roam around Punkish's mouth almost lazily, but still notably forceful in his actions. They broke apart for air, only for Blue to once again slam his lips against the ones of the smaller blonde. Punkish whimpered as Blue's tongue forced its way down his throat, stealing his air. He tried to pull away, he only wanted to catch his breath, but Blue wouldn't let him, pushing him all the way up against the wall, pinning his metal bound wrists above his head. Punkish couldn't escape, he had no way if breaking their increasingly rougher kiss. He could feel Blue's knee grinding into him, and he felt vulnerable.

"Bl-Blue... stop it..." he tried weakly, but Blue only moved in closer. "Blue, stop it!"

Blue jerked back, shocked at what he'd done. "No... no... no dammit Blue what have you done?" He buried his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry... Punkish... please..."

"How'd you guys do?" Blue's mom burst in, unaware of what had happened. 

"We're still here," Punkish replied with a cheery smile, though he sounded breathless and his body trembled.

Blue's mom then released them from the handcuffs, and Blue disappeared upstairs, leaving Punkish lost in a crowd of people he didn't know. 

"Are you Blue's girlfriend?" someone asked him, and he shook his head, pushing past them and racing after Blue.

"Blue, come on, I know you're in there," Punkish called, knocking on the bathroom door. "Talk to me!"

Blue was terrified to face Punkish, especially after what he'd done. "Do you hate me now?" he asked softly. 

"Of course not! Why would you think that? Please let me in," Punkish begged, tears in his own voice. 

"Punkish..." came Blue's voice as he opened the door.

Once again, Punkish made the mistake of using a kiss as comfort.

As the school year went on, Blue could almost feel his sanity slipping through his fingers. He always found himself remembering how sexy those handcuffs had looked against Punkish's fair skin. His boners were harder to take care of, because thoughts and images were only one thing. 

After tasting Punkish, he needed the real thing.

His drawings depicted Punkish screaming in pleasure, always tied up in some way, always with Blue making him feel good. Each day Blue fantasized and craved to take Blue's innocence, to hear the breathtaking blonde howl his name. By the end of the year, he knew he was running out of time, he absolutely had to take Punkish fir himself.

He had a plan to do it too.


	19. Ver You Sneaky Lil Fuck (Adolescent Knight x Vermilion)

There was no space.

The train was crammed from corner to corner, and moving even a few feet was a hell lot of trouble. Knight was feeling rather nauseous, simply because their train car was filled with sweaty bodies, and he was close to one of them. More specifically, he was pressed against one, and utterly disgusted. He finally saw a small break in the crowd, just large enough for him to squeeze through. Apologizing, he pushed past several people, who he knew were all muttering under their breath about him. 

Ugh, the things he did for his sister.

Usually, she stayed with the other Rins at the Rin mansion, but this weekend they decided to go on vacation, but she apparently missed him so much she couldn't possibly wait, so there he was, on a crowded smelly train, on his way to visit his sister.

He finally broke through the bulk of the crowd, into open space, only to slam into someone. He fell forward, not really catching himself, but finding his face planted in something soft. He groaned slightly, burying his face deeper in the gradually hardening substance. 

"E-excuse me," a soft voice reached Knight's ears, and for a minute or two, he was debating their gender. Upon feeling something poke against his cheek, he realized not only their gender, but also where his face was.

"Holy-!" Knight jumped off the boy, shocked when warm brown eyes met his own blue ones. 

This boy was adorable.

A sweet face, soft features, and the fact that he was small built made him even cuter. Those wide chocolate brown eyes pulled him in, intoxicating him with on odd desire for this boy. He was tempted by the bare skin from the top of the smaller's almost knee high white socks to the end of his shorts.

"W-what's your name?" he asked instead, now realizing that this boy worked here, based on his uniform.

"I'm Vermilion," the boy replied, an irresistible smile glowing on his face. "If you'll excuse me, I need to collect tickets," he apologized, though when he stood up, he let his fingers trail across Knight's chest, then dropped down to less modest places. "What's your name?"

"Adolescent Knight," the taller replied solemnly. Vermilion giggled, but didn't say anything about it.

"Maybe I'll see you later," he smiled sweetly, though Knight could feel small hands rubbing against his crotch. He was too scared to look down and check, though. 

Knight watched the small blonde walk away, the crowd in the train car parting just enough for him to slip through. 

He couldn't stop thinking about him.

Later he saw the familiar parting of the crowd, and knew that Ver was making his way through. Knight was standing in the corner, next to the door that connected the two compartments. He seized his opportunity right before Ver opened that door, slamming the smaller blonde against the wall, pinning wrists on the large window. He was breathing hard, he had the strangest desire to rob this boy of his virginity. 

"Kiss me, Knight-kun," Ver whispered seductively, somehow holding his innocent expression. Without hesitation, Knight leaned forward to meet Ver's lips. "Mmm..." The younger moaned, parting his lips for Knight's tongue. He expertly ground himself against the older blonde, exciting him that much more. Breaking the kiss, Knight caressed his cheek, satisfied with the line of drool that connected their lips.

Knight didn't know what else to do about his arousal, he couldn't very well just go jack off in the train's bathroom, but he did now have somewhere to direct his desires...

He spun Ver around so that the younger was facing away, his small hands and one of his cheeks pressed against the large window. Discreetly, he unzipped his trousers, but didn't pull them down, then pulled Ver's shorts down just enough to expose his ass. Ver moaned again as he felt Knight's fingers inside him, pushing into him slowly, though scissoring rather quickly in his impatience to start the real thing. 

Knight was now questioning himself, wasn't he saving himself for his princess? Now, she didn't seem half as appealing as the absolutely filthy but adorable young blonde in front of him. 

"Knight-kun~! I can't wait any longer~!" Ver pleaded, cheeks flushed deep red in his need.

Knight gritted his teeth, as badly as he wanted this, they were in public, in a crowded train, no less. But then again, it was absolutely packed, there's no way anyone would notice them in their corner. Plus, the back of Ver's jacket would be just long enough to shield their activities from other people. 

"Knight-kun~!" Ver was starting to get a bit too loud, lust and desire clouding his judgment. "Knight-kun I need you~!"

Squeezing Ver's hips, Knight thrust into him, and he barely held in his scream. "I really like it, Knight-kun~!" he gasped before Knight thrust into him once again. His moans were getting louder, but Knight didn't care anymore, not when Ver was so sexy like this. 

"You're so tight," Knight groaned, a lot of effort taken to force himself inside the virgin blonde. "I like it though."

"Please... please go faster~!"

Knight sped up, shuddering from the way Ver cried out his name so lustfully. 

"Kn-Knight-kun~!" Ver shrieked, his body so heated from pleasure he was receiving from the older blonde. Saliva dribbled out the corner of his mouth, dripping down the glass of the window.

"Next stop, Thatoneplace!" was announced.

"Fucking shit," Knight cursed, that was his stop. He wasn't leaving this train until he came inside this gorgeous boy he was making love to. Moving Ver's collar out of the way, he sank his teeth into the boy's neck, this beauty was his now. 

"Knight-kun, I need to~!" Ver warned before cumming in his shorts. 

"Did you just cum for me, Vermilion?" Knight asked with a smirk, feeling himself nearing his own climax. "Let me return the favor."

Ver almost screamed in pleasure as Knight came inside him. "Knight-kun~?" he asked breathlessly. "Will you come back for me?"

Knight didn't need to even think about it. "Of course I'll come back, I love you!" He didn't process what he'd said until after he said it, and realized he'd betrayed Adolescent Princess. 

He didn't care.

He had Vermilion now.

He loved Vermilion now.

Later that night, Ver was finally at home after work. He'd never changed after sex with Knight, he liked having Knight's seed inside him.

Meanwhile, Knight was distracted, and his sister could clearly see that. "Knight, what are you thinking about?"

"Hmm?" 

"You're distracted." She looked so hurt, but it didn't affect Knight the way it used to. In the past, he would have kissed her, but now it felt like he was betraying Ver.

"I'm in love, Princess," he replied calmly.

She brightened up immediately, but he just sat there, not embracing her in any way. "Knight, what's wrong? Aren't you going to do something? Maybe we can do it tonight-"

"No."

"So when-"

"No."

She was shocked. "What do you mean to say?"

"I fell in love today, Princess. I fell in love with a beautiful boy named Vermilion. I'd be betraying him if I did it with you."

"But don't you love me more than that hoe?"

Knight was furious. "HE'S NOT A HOE YOU FUCKING INCEST BITCH!"

She flinched, then burst into tears.

"I won't come back to you. I love Vermilion, and my heart belongs to him," Knight, swore, turning away from her.

He couldn't wait for the train ride home.


	20. If I Were The Child Of Death Itself - "Master, Won't You Cuddle Me?"

"Kitten, I'm going to do some groceries," Tsuru whispered as he tucked Aya in bed. 

Still naked, but clean.

"No! Master, don't leave me!" Aya whined, reaching for Tsuru's sleeve. The older boy's heart melted, he was determined to savor every moment before Aya started calling him Baka Tsuru again. 

"Come on, you'll be fine! I'll be right back. Besides, you need food," Tsuru reasoned. 

Aya shook his head frantically, he refused to let Tsuru leave. "Master, won't you cuddle me?"

"Yes, but when I get back!"

"But... but Master, I don't want you to go!"

"Why's that, Kitten?"

Without responding, Aya sat up and pulled Tsuru's arm toward him.

"I swear I'll come back! Don't worry," Tsuru gently removed Aya's hand from on top of his own, but kissed it before tucking the pale blonde in bed again. Aya pouted, but he was out of ideas on how to stall Tsuru. His last resort was sticking his lower lip out, refusing to look Tsuru in the eye. 

"Kitten, I'll be back, okay? Now be a good boy and take a nap, you'll feel better when I return."

Aya sighed, but then Tsuru kissed his forehead. His skin tingled as he watched Tsuru leave, but he was content.

For a while, everything was okay, but that didn't last. The simple care he was receiving from Tsuru was enough to help his heat, but that also meant he was strong enough to shift forms again. 

He screamed as he felt a shift occur, starting to tug at his pale hair as it turned a steely silver. "NO!" he screeched, watching in horror as his claws came out. "No! I won't hurt him! I won't hurt Tsuru! I swear I'll never hurt him, I love him! Let me go! Let him love me!" Aya shouted madly, raking his claws along his thigh. The sight of blood pooling up made Aya crazy, and he couldn't stop. He kept scraping at his leg, he wanted blood, more, more blood. It hurt him, but he couldn't stop. The reason he called Tsuru Master was because he trusted the older blonde more than anything, and it made him feel like he was under control, that his demon side was subdued. He adored how Tsuru called him Kitten, like he was an innocent creature, like he was a lovable creature. 

Finally losing his energy, Aya returned to human form, sobbing in pain, his thigh bleeding furiously. He realized what a mess he'd made on the sheets, but he was too weak to tend to his wounds. 

"Tsuru..." he whispered as he slipped out of consciousness.


	21. Scarlet Sakura - Senbu You Fucking Idiot

Maple was a lovely girl, very talented, exceedingly kind and selfless, and loved by all who knew her.

Of course Senbu loved her, she was his sister, after all. She was his second favorite person in the world, the first being Trickster-sama. 

It was only natural that he felt betrayed when he found out that his two most favorite people in the world were dating. Trickster-sama was his, and he would get rid of anyone who got between them.

Anyone.

"Sen, I'm home!"

The sweet girl was greeted with cold, cruel metal pressed against her throat.

"Senbu...?"

A thin line of blood welled up beneath the blade, and she knew she was supposed to remain silent. 

"How could you?" A cold voice, so unlike her brother's, so heartless and chilling, so betrayed. "How could you take him from me?"

"Sen-!" she choked as small gloved hands closed tightly around her neck. She batted uselessly at his arms, but could do nothing to loosen his titanium grip. "Senbu-!" she gasped, her shoulders heaving, mouth gulping for air that would never reach her burning lungs. She couldn't even scream as a dagger was stabbed into her side, burying itself deep in her flesh. She pressed her hand to the vicious wound, knowing it was futile as hot sticky blood soaked her skin. 

"I love you, Maple," she heard her brother whisper tearfully as cold metal kissed her neck relieving her quickly. "Oh Maple..." Senbu sobbed, clutching his sister's lifeless body close. "I'm so sorry..."

He almost screamed as her eyes opened slightly, weary as she neared her end. "I love you too, Sen..." she trailed off as her eyes closed for life. 

"NO! MAPLE!" Senbu screamed, pure insanity overwhelming him at the sight of his dead sister. "MAPLE!" He squeezed her cold hand and found no comfort. "What have I done?" he wept, despair destroying all that was left of him.

"What have I done?"


	22. When Angerary Senbu Child Is Tamed (Trickster x Senbu)

"Trickster-sama, can we do it again?"

Trickster knew he'd promised the light brunette another round of sex, but he didn't want that to be all their relationship was about. He didn't want a 24/7 BDSM relationship like Blue and Punkish, where Blue was always Daddy and Punkish always his Baby.

Trickster loved Senbu, and he wanted the younger to know that. "Sen, you know I really do love you, right?" he spoke softly, pulling the smaller boy close.

Senbu nodded. "Trickster-sama, you made me feel really good," he blushed, hiding his face in Trickster's chest.

"I'd love to do it again," Trickster admitted and Senbu perked up. "But I don't want to hurt you. I remember last time your stomach was hurting." Senbu physically deflated, making Trickster panic. "Oh but Sen darling, if you're sure-" 

"Of course I'm sure! I'm always ready for you, Trickster-sama!"

Trickster chuckled. "You're adorable, you know that?"

Senbu's cheeks flushed as Trickster picked him up in a bridal carry, taking him to his bedroom. "Trickster-sama, you smell nice," Senbu told the older blonde shyly as he was set down on the bed, dominated by Trickster. 

"Y-you think so?"

Senbu nodded.

"W-well I think you taste nice," Trickster shot back, quickly undoing all of Senbu's clothing and kissing his neck. 

"Oh~! Trickster-sama... I want you to mark me again..." the younger tilted his head in order for Trickster to please him, also revealing the faint scar from Trickster's previous love bite. He moaned as Trickster pressed his tongue against it, pushing the wet muscle against it and licking it in delicate little motions.

Turned on by Senbu's noises, Trickster tugged at the scarred spot with his teeth, sucking on it rather fiercely until it turned bright red. 

"Bite me, Trickster-sama~!" Senbu gasped as Trickster's teeth sank into his tender skin. "F-fuck me Trickster-sama~!" he moaned, wrapping his arms and legs around Trickster while the older reached for lube. "Trickster-sama, what would happen if we didn't use lube?"

Trickster choked on his spit a little, then quickly cleared his throat. "It would hurt like fucking hell."

"But Blue nev-"

"SWEET CHILD HAVE YOU HEARD PUNKISH WHILE HE AND THAT GOD DAMN BOYFRIEND OF HIS ARE IN BED ALONE TOGETHER AT NIGHT?"

"Oh," was Senbu's simple reply. Trickster then poured the slippery substance over the younger boy's entrance, pushing some of it inside with his fingers before slathering generous layers of it on his entire length. 

"Are you ready, Senbu dear?"

"Always."

Trickster swiftly thrust himself inside.

"OH TRICKSTER-SAMA~!" Senbu screeched, fingernails raking across Trickster's back as his sweet spot was hit. "RIGHT THERE~! DO IT AGAIN~!"

Trickster slammed himself inside again, earning another pleasured scream from Senbu. 

"FASTER TRICKSTER-SAMA~!"

By now Trickster was going insane for his precious uke, he wanted Senbu to know it too. "S-Senbu~! Close~!"

"LET'S MAKE BABIES~!" screeched as they both reached their climax. Fir a moment, both saw stars, then their vision focused, revealing the other. Panting hard, Trickster kissed the younger boy. It didn't last long, both needed air. Trickster weakly rolled them over so that Senbu was on top.

"I love you so much, Sen..." he whispered as they fell asleep in each others arms.


	23. A Cage For My Love - Aim, Pull The Trigger

The end of the school year came too fast, which meant Blue's last Friday tutoring session with Punkish. 

Blue was prepared.

The two walked to his house as usual, but this session was more out of habit than need, as it was also the last day of school, which meant they had no serious lessons. Blue was both nervous and excited, he had his plans carefully set. They went up to his room, settling on the floor. 

"Blue, what do you have planned for the future?" Punkish asked conversationally. 

Blue shrugged.

"I think you should do something with art." Punkish giggled at Blue's surprise. "Can you please let me look through your sketchbook?" he begged, his wide innocent eyes meeting Blue's deep azure ones. 

Blue almost caved, he hated to disappoint Punkish, but it wasn't the right time. Not yet, anyway. "Sorry..."

"Oh. Can you draw something right now then? For me? I'll pay you, of course-"

Blue put one finger up to Punkish's lips. "For a kiss. I'll draw you something for a kiss."

Punkish nodded, closing his eyes.   
He'd gotten used to Blue kissing him. 

Blue slammed his lips against Punkish's, but didn't stop there. Usually, Punkish simply dealt with a long kiss until he couldn't breathe, and that was the end of it. 

This time, Blue needed more.

Suddenly, he was too close, his tongue too far down the smaller boy's throat, his hands in places they shouldn't be. 

"Bl-Blue... I'm not... I'm not comfortable with this..." Punkish managed, attempting to push the larger male off of him. Blue loved Punkish's hands pressed flat against his chest, his cheeks flushed due to how close he was to Blue. "Blue, what are you doing...?"

"Loving you."

"Please... I-I need some... space..."

Rather than jumping back in shame, Blue took his own sweet time sliding off, letting his hands graze along Punkish's exposed skin, making him shiver. 

"What would you like me to draw for you, Punkish?" Blue asked calmly as if nothing had happened. 

Punkish looked uncertain for a moment, but then decided that this Blue was the one he'd grown so close to over the course of the year. "Draw your favorite thing to draw."

Blue smirked, grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil. Hiding his work from Punkish, he focused on the paper. Punkish watched watched him patiently for about ten minutes before Blue reached for some colored pencils. Another fifteen minutes, he was done.

"Ready to see it?"

"You draw really fast!" Punkish remarked in awe.

"It's nothing. You wanna see it?" 

Punkish nodded eagerly, and Blue handed the drawing to him face down. Blue watched in satisfaction as Punkish's smile dropped to a look of absolute horror. 

His hands shook as he took in the image.

It depicted him on his front in a dungeon of some sort, arms chained tightly behind him, legs tied down in a spread, mouth wide open in a scream of pleasure. His eyes were tearing, saliva making a steady stream down his chin. 

What scared him the most was that behind him in the drawing was Blue, calm as ever but fucking him roughly, fingers knotted tightly in his soft golden hair, pulling it back and forcing his head back. It was eerie how beautiful Blue had drawn him, how he'd been drawn with such a natural glow. 

"Blue? What the hell?"

Blue burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding," he lied, but it was convincing. "Seriously, what do you want me to draw for you?"

"I said to draw your favorite thing to draw!" Punkish insisted. 

"I'm not drawing anything for you until you tell me what you want," Blue replied stubbornly. 

"Fine! Then draw... a picture of me and you. I don't want to forget you," Punkish felt tears threaten, and turned away. 

"My dear, you won't be forgetting me anytime soon," Blue promised, reaching over and stroking Punkish's cheek.

"Blue...? Why are you... touching me so much?"

Blue shrugged, running his fingers through Punkish's silky golden hair, undoing his ponytail. "You're so pretty," he whispered, then resumed his usual tone. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" 

"I wouldn't mind a drink, I guess."

A small smile graced Blue's lips. "What would you like?"

"I don't know, you pick."

Blue's smile grew wider. "Anything for you."

He left the room, going downstairs but going past the kitchen, into the bathroom. He smiled down at the bulge in his pants, slipping them down to take care of it. "You'll be satisfied soon. Punkish will be mine, and no one else can have him," he swore, stroking himself. He'd brought a glass with him, as well as something else, something he needed for his plan. He squeezed his length as hard as he could, yanking on it and groaning loudly. He licked his lips hungrily at the thought of Punkish, of what he would do to the poor boy once the ravishing blonde was his. 

"I love you, Punkish," he hissed, quickly putting the cup over his member and letting his cum squirt into it. Panting hard, he cleaned up, hoping he didn't take too long. Afterwards, he stirred his extra little thing into the mix. 

Satisfied, he went back upstairs. "Here you go," he handed the glass of what he was now passing off as milk to Punkish. "It's milk. I warmed it up for you."

"Thanks, Blue." The clueless blonde took it without a second thought. "It's kinda bitter," he commented.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course! It's just... different."

Blue raised his eyebrows. "You sweet child," he sighed. "I almost feel sorry to ruin you."

"Blue... I'm so... so sleepy..." 

Blue pulled him gently into his arms, letting the boy's head rest on his shoulder. "Oh Punkish," he uttered softly.   
In his fading consciousness, Punkish felt cold metal on his wrists, and he could feel Blue nibbling his ear. He heard the clank of manacles, and Blue's final statement before he lost awareness of the older male told him all he needed to know.

"My lovely Punkish, you're all mine now


	24. If I Were The Child Of Death Itself - "Never Let Me Go"

"Aya, what happened?" Tsuru gasped when he saw the state the younger blonde was in. "What the hell happened to your leg? Never mind that, let me take care of you!" 

Aya draped his arms around Tsuru's neck, burying his face in Tsuru's shoulder to hide his tears.

"Kitten, what's wrong?"

"I won't hurt you," Aya mumbled unintelligibly.

Tsuru sighed. "Let's get you cleaned up, Kitten."

A sharp noise of pain escaped the pale boy as Tsuru picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom once again. Setting him down in the tub, Tsuru took a closer look at his wounds.

"Whatever the fuck happened, it looks painful," he grimaced, washing Aya's painful injuries. 

Aya screamed, kicking out in pain. 

"I'm sorry, Kitten, but I have to clean it." It broke Tsuru's heart to see Aya in so much pain while he disinfected the deep gashes. 

"Tsuru! Tsuru, it hurts!"

Tsuru flinched each time Aya cried out, but forced himself to continue. Aya was biting his lip, trying to hold back tears but failing miserably. 

"Tsuru, make it stop!" he begged, knuckles turning white from gripping the sides of the tub so hard.

"I'm almost done," Tsuru promised, now bandaging Aya's thigh. The pale blonde took a sharp breath as Tsuru finished. "There, all better right?"

Without saying anything, Aya threw himself into Tsuru's arms.

"Kitten?"

"Never let me go," Aya whispered, clutching the fabric of Tsuru's clothing.

"Please Tsuru, never let me go."


	25. Scarlet Sakura - Guilt

"Hey Dark, what's up?" Trickster asked as the fuming blonde stormed towards him.

"FUCK YOU!" Dark exploded, slapping Trickster hard across the face. The loud snap of Dark's palm making contact with Trickster's cheek was enough to shock everyone in the lunchroom into silence as they watched everything unfold. Trickster let out an accidental whimper, clutching his now bright red cheek. Dark hit him again, and he stumbled back into the table. Ayasaki could only watch, something told him that the small blonde had a reason behind his violence.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Dark shrieked, slapping Trickster once again, tears starting to well in his eyes. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SENBU?"

"I don't understand..."

"I HATE YOU!" Dark screamed, striking Trickster a final time, then stepping back, shoulders heaving. "I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you so fucking much. How could you be so heartless? Senbu loves you, more than you'll ever know. You don't deserve it, you don't deserve that love, you don't deserve Senbu, you don't deserve anything! Even after all the shit you pit him through, he still fucking loves you. I hate it. I absolutely despise people like you, you don't deserve anything. All those years, you told him you loved him, and he believed you. He believed that you love him, and so he loves you. But you know what? You're such a fucking asshole, you told him right to his face that you didn't love him when he's been devoted to you for almost his entire life!"

Trickster was crumpled against the table, guilt ripping him to shreds as he watched the droplets spill down Dark's cheeks, even as the young blonde was scolding him. "D-Dark, the whole school is here-"

"You think I fucking care? YOU THINK I CARE IF THE ENTIRE SCHOOL KNOWS WHAT YOU DID TO SENBU? YOU DESTROYED HIM, TRICKSTER! HE'S DYING BECAUSE OF YOU. HE'S BEEN COUGHING UP SAKURA PETALS FOR MONTHS, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! GO TO HELL, TRICKSTER!" With that, Dark spun around and sprinted out of the cafeteria, leaving everyone's attention on Trickster. People started whispering to each other, and Trickster buried his face ing his hands. His gloves were wet, was he... crying?

Yes.

He was crying.

His tears were for what he'd done to the one he loved most in the world. 

"Dark! Wait!" he called, only to find Dark sitting on the sidewalk in front of the school, gaze fixated on the ground as his tears wet the concrete. 

"What do you want?" the small blonde growled quietly.

"I... I want... I didn't mean it..." 

Dark finally looked at the taller boy in front of him. "What do you mean?"

Trickster was shocking himself even as he spoke. "I got scared. I love him, I swear I do but I got so nervous, and I... I..."

"You fucked up."

"What can I do? I can't live without him! Knowing that his death was my fault-"

"The Hanahaki's getting removed," Dark interrupted. "He'll forget you, Trickster. You'll get what you deserve. You already have, haven't you? I'm sure you heard the news about Maple."

A pang shot through Trickster as he thought of Senbu's wonderful sister. "I..."

"She's dead and it's your fault. Why did you use her?" Dark's tone was cold and angry. "She was just your replacement for Senbu. Because of that, she's dead, and it hurt Senbu a lot more than you can ever imagine. You ruined his life, Trickster, and I abhor you for that."

Dark's words stung, and he knew it too, yet he offered Trickster no comfort. "I'm sorry!" The older couldn't control the flood of tears making their way down his face, he didn't want Senbu to die, but he also didn't want Senbu to forget him. "I'll do anything. Anything. How can I fix this?"

"You can't." Dark's answer was short and firm. "Personally, I think you should go die, but Senbu would be even sadder. The operation is today, so I'm going to the hospital now."

It took a few seconds for Trickster to catch the hint. "Wait! I'm coming with you!"

Dark's eyes narrowed, but he slowed down so that Trickster could follow him to the hospital. He was a wreck inside, but he refuses to let Trickster know that. He was numb by the time they got there, and he felt the familiar burning prick of tears. He rubbed his eyes furiously, but it was no use as the tears still fell. Though Trickster felt a little awkward, he carefully draped his arms around Dark in a hug of comfort. 

"Don't touch me!" Dark spat, whirling around and allowing his fist to collide with Trickster's face. 

"The fuck was that for?" Trickster groaned, but Dark had already gone inside. The older raced after him, but caught up easily because Dark was still checking them in as visitors. 

They walked in silence to Senbu's room, but once they got there, only Dark went inside.

"Senbu, it's me," Dark whispered, taking the sick boy's hand. 

The other's eyes fluttered open, and he took in his visitor. "It hurts."

"I..." Dark choked on his tears. "I know. That's why we're here, right" 

Senbu nodded sadly." I don't wanna forget him, Dark. He was such a dear friend, I can't do it. I'd rather die than forget him." The taller bit his lips as Dark turned away to hide more tears. "He's not Trickster anymore. I don't know who he is anymore," Senbu confessed quietly. "I miss Trickster. I don't want to forget Trickster, but I have not interest in who my Trickster-sama has become."

Listening outside the door, Trickster couldn't take it anymore. With tear blurred vision, he burst into the room.

"I love you, Senbu."


	26. Dark Is A Secret Masochist (Starmine x Strange Dark)

Dark stared blankly at his wrist, and the blood spilling out of it. 

It hurt.

The liquid crimson was staining his bed sheets, but he didn't care. He was satisfied, he'd done it to himself, he'd cut himself, but he'd gone too far. He was starting to feel dizzy from losing blood at this rate, he knew he had to take care of it. He had no motivation to get up, he wanted to bleed. The only reason he stood up in the end was the chance that Starmine would find out about this. He knew it broke the older blonde's heart when he chose to cut himself, but he couldn't stop, he didn't want to. 

Yet he hated to hurt Starmine.

He checked the time on his phone, 6:09 pm. That meant all the other modules would most likely be at dinner. He couldn't remember who was in charge of food that day, though. Oh well. At least he could get to the infirmary without getting caught. He knew that if anyone saw him, they'd immediately gi tell Starmine, and he wasn't risking that. 

He tiptoed out of his room, he only had to go downstairs. He didn't dare turn on the light once he was in the infirmary. He fumbled for bandages, but couldn't find anything. 

Crash.

He froze in horror at the loud noise of something falling to the floor. 

Fuck.

"Dark? Is that you?"

Double fuckety fuck.

The light snapped on to reveal Starmine at the door, and Dark's emerald eyes constricted in fear. He hastily hid his bloody arm behind his back, but it was too late.

Triple fucking peanut butter tuna jelly sandwich poisoned with PARADICHLOROBENZENE.

"Dark," Mine hissed dangerously, and the younger stumbled back into the plain white bed in the middle of the room. "Dark, what the fuck did you do?" Mine scolded, taking a step towards the other boy. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" he screamed, slamming Dark down on the white bed, crawling on top of him so he couldn't escape. "LOOK AT IT, DARK, LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO YOURSELF!" Mine grabbed Dark's injured wrist, clutching it tightly. 

"Agh~! Mine~!" Tears glistened in the shocking green eyes of the smaller module as Mine squeezed his wrist harder. The pressure sent sharp jolts of pain up his arm, making him wince and squirm in discomfort.

He absolutely loved it.

"WHY? WHY DO YOU DO IT, DARK?" Mine asked desperately, his nails leaving small crescents in Dark's scarred pale skin. 

"I hate myself, Mine..." Dark felt a small twitch in his shorts as Mine's nails dug deeper into his skin.

"Mine..." he moaned softly, clutching Mine's shirt with his free hand.

"Dark?"

"I guess you'll have to punish me," the smaller whispered seductively, pulling Mine's body on top of his own and showing the older how hard he was. 

"Dark, why...?"

"Kiss me rough."

It was a demand, and Mine obliged. 

Slipping his tongue in the younger blonde's mouth, he found that Dark gave him full access almost immediately. As a result, Dark felt his mouth fill with Mine's warm tongue, the older's teeth tugging at his lip. He let Mine kiss him until he couldn't breathe, and long after he was breathless. When Mine broke the kiss for air, Dark dove right back in, sweet moans crawling from his throat each time Mine came close to drawing blood from his slightly swollen lips, and soon, the skin gave way to Mine's teeth.

"Mine..."

"Tell me, Dark," the older said breathlessly. "How does it make you feel when you cut?"

"Satisfied."

"Why?"

Dark searched Mine's caring features for... he didn't know. 

Answers.

Answers that wouldn't break his heart.

"Justice. I feel that I did something wrong, existing, and making myself bleed is how I punish myself. It satisfies me." Guilt choked his heart as Mine's lovely eyes filled with tears, and the liquid spilled over his cheeks. 

"Don't... don't hurt yourself... I love you!" he said the last part fiercely, he wanted Dark to know how much he cared.

The younger averted his gaze, blinking rapidly to hold back tears of his own. He knew Mine was furious, but he found Mine's anger so...

...sexy.

"How do I make you stop? How do I help you, Dark?" 

Dark flushed as he made a small confession."You're hot when you're mad."

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME!" Mine exploded, slapping the smaller blonde hard across the face in spite of himself. 

Dark moaned.

"Do it again~!" he demanded, lust seeping into his shocking green eyes.

Mine only stared blankly.

"Punish me, Starmine."

Eyes still wide in wonder, Mine let his hand travel up Dark's thigh, then chose a spot which he pinched hard. 

"Y-yes~! More~!"

Tilting his head in curiosity, Mine reached up under Dark's shirt, rubbing over one of his nipples until it was a hard peak, then pinching it as firmly as possible. Dark's cheeks flushed several shades deeper as he let his voice out, and Mine heard his pleasure. 

"So you like pain."

Dark bit his lip and nodded. 

Mine stood up, examining the counters in the infirmary. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dark shiver as his hand passed a syringe. He picked it up, walking it back over to Dark.

"Needle play?"

Dark sat up, covering his red face with his hands. His breath hitched as he felt the sharp tip of a syringe tease his arm, his heart pounding in anticipation.

"M-Mine, please..."

He felt the needle push deep into his flesh, and he let out a small moan, shuddering at the sensation. His breathing returned to normal as the needle was removed, but he didn't dare look up to find out what Mine thought of his kink.

"To be honest, I'm not surprised you're a masochist," Mine told him while pushing him on this back again. With no other words, he lifted Dark's shirt, biting on one of the rosy nipples.

"A-ah~! Mine~!"

Tugging at the hard peak, Mine removed Dark's shorts and boxers, stroking the arousal. He licked his way up to Dark's neck, where he chose several places to suck on roughly, senses sharp to tell which places affected the younger blonde more. A particularly loud moan was heard, and Mine bit down without warning.

"Mine~!"

Dark wrapped his arms around Mine's neck as the older blonde licked away blood. Nibbling at Dark's collarbone, Mine let his fingers slip into the smaller's entrance one at a time.

"Mine, I need you~!" Dark begged, wincing as each finger was pushed inside him. 

"Lube," Mine reminded him, conveniently pulling a bottle of the substance from his fanny pack. He gently removed Dark's arms from around his neck, then stood next to the bed, shedding his clothing quickly. He opened the lube, pouring it over his fingers before pushing them inside Dark, coating his tight entrance. 

"That feels so good~!"

Dark's hips bucked in attempt to get Mine's fingers further inside him. He whined as Mine pulled them out, then made sure his length was layered generously with the slippery substance. 

"Mine~! Please~! I need you right now~!"

The older crawled on top of him once again, capturing him with a rough kiss, stealing his air and leaving him breathless. Dark then wrapped his arms around Mine's neck again, pulling him closer to kiss him harder. He shrieked as Mine finally indulged his pleas, thrusting into him. The entry was smooth and easy, but shocking all the same. 

"I'm sorry, Dark," Mine muttered, kissing the other boy's nose. 

"F-faster~!" he demanded, wrapping his kegs tightly around Mine's back. The older sped up, and Dark's noises were getting louder by the second. 

"You're beautiful," Mine hissed, fucking Dark harder. The smaller blonde was nearly screaming at this point, he couldn't handle such pleasure. 

"STARMINE FUCK ME HARDER~!" he screeched, his fingernails taking across Mine's back. 

"As you wish, Princess," Mine replied teasingly, doing as he was asked.

"D-don't call me that~!" Dark pouted, though the menacing effect of it was ruined by a prompt scream of ecstasy. "Mine, I'm so close~!" he whimpered, allowing pleasure to seep into every ounce of his being, and letting himself feel Starmine all over him, inside him, filling him with love.

"I love you," Mine whispered, and his warm voice sent Dark over the edge. Dark came all over the other blonde. 

"I'm~!" Mine warned, but it was too late. He'd filled his uke to the brim with hot semen, but Dark didn't care. 

"Mine..." he moaned, his small body falling limp in exhaustion. 

"BITCHES I COOKED YOU FOOD SO COME APPRECIATE THE TIME I PUT INTO THIS MEAL!" Punkish screamed, barging in. "WHEN BLUE'S NOT FUCKING ME I LIKE TO COOK SO I'M ACTUALLY REALLY GOOD AT IT SO GET YOUR ASSHOLES DOWN TO THE DINING ROOM AND EAT THE MOTHERFUCKING FOOD I COOKED-" 

Punkish stopped, struggling to comprehend what the hell was happening. He knew that Mine had gone off to find Dark, and het him to eat with the rest of the modules, but when neither of them returned, he'd decided to go look for them himself. He hadn't expected to find this.

"I'll just... leave you two alone..." he laughed nervously, then quickly left. Once downstairs, the other modules looked at him expectantly. "I found them," he said shortly.

"Where were they?"

"What are they doing?"

"Punkish, what-"

"THEY WERE FUCKING OKAY SO NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND EAT THE MOTHERFUCKING FOOD I COOKED."

Did Dark and Mine ever make it down to dinner that day, we will never know.


	27. It's Two In The Morning Leave Me Alone But This Title Doesn't Relate To The Chapter Oops (Blue Moon x Punkish)

The boy howled in pleasure as a whip tore relentlessly through his fair skin.

It was punishment, punishment for being a naughty boy, he shouldn't have cum before Daddy. His wrists were chained high above his head, his body exposed to his lover. He loved this helpless feeling, as he was restrained and Blue punished him.

Really punished him, giving him discipline with no mercy.

He watched the leather dance across his skin, how Blue's movements were so gracefully choreographing it. He could see Blue's artistic mind hard at work, through the crimson decorations left in his once flawless skin. 

His body ached, but he didn't notice.

Not when being punished by Daddy felt so damn good.

He started to whine when Blue stopped, only for Blue to then shove three fingers in his mouth, demanding for him to suck on them. He did as he was told, gazing up at his beloved seme with bright sapphire eyes full of lust.

He could feel Blue's hands starting to roam his feminine body, those nimble fingers brushing over all of his bare skin. He moaned as Blue cupped his ass and squeezed, simultaneously grinding against him to show him how much he was affected by the beautiful uke. 

"Blue..." his breathless moan reached the older male, who's hands moved downward to grope the other's thicc thighs. 

"Blue~!" the younger sounded more desperate now, but he soon realized his mistake. "I'm sorry, Daddy~!" he cried as Blue's palm turned his ass bright red.

"Daddy deserves respect, remember that."

"I'll do anything~!" the smaller blonde pleaded, trembling from Blue's previous actions. "Anything for you, Daddy~!"

"Down. Now."

The restraints were unhooked from their high point, giving the masochistic blonde more maneuverability, but still tethering him to the wall. He fell to his knees with the sudden freedom, soon to have Blue tangle his fingers in his bangs, forcing his head up with a rough tug of the golden locks. 

"Open wide, Baby."

He knew what was next, but was never truly prepared. Blue's already large but now swollen member was thrust into his mouth, and it took him a while to get used to it. His eyes were watering already as he gagged on his lover's hard on, yet he knew he wasn't allowed to pull his head back for air. His cheeks were flushed a deep fuchsia as he backed up to the tip, reaching up to squeeze the length in his hands. 

"Oh~! Yes Baby, do it like that~!"

The younger knew that though Blue found pleasure in what he was doing with his hands, he'd soon have to use his mouth. He pushed the cock deeper into his mouth, so he'd swallowed at least half. From there, he closed his lips around the arousal and moved slowly back and forth, running his tongue in slow circles around the tip. He could already taste the tell tale milk on his tongue. 

"Baby~!"

He felt Blue's fingers knot themselves tightly in his hair, pulling at the silky tresses and forcing him further down on the still swelling cock. He didn't know if he could do it, it was already teasing his throat, and he'd barely gone halfway. Left with no other choice, he let Blue deep throat him. He'd never felt quite as helpless as he did with Blue, but he loved being powerless. 

He loved being Blue's slave.

He loved being Blue's toy.

He let his tongue do all the work, coating the enormous length in his warm saliva, excess of the liquid running down his chin. He let Blue see the raw undiluted pleasure in his eyes, this sensation earned from making the love of his life feel good like this.

He knew only he would ever see Blue like this, and in turn, only Blue would experience such behavior from him.

He knew Blue was going to climax soon, and as a result slid slowly off the cock.

"Baby~!"

Half of the hot seed filled his throat, while the rest snowed on his face as he released the member from his mouth. He swallowed with plenty of noises, then crawled over to lick Blue's penis clean of all excess semen. 

"Hah... Baby... don't do that..." Blue bit his lip, watching his lovely victim. With a smirk, he pushed the boy off of him. "On your knees. Right now."

The blonde scrambled to obey, shivering in anticipation of what was to come. He felt Blue lean over him, then felt the older's tongue at his neck, licking madly at a certain spot that made him moan like nothing else. Soon, he felt teeth join, and he cried out as his skin was broken for Blue's mark of affection. The older kissed down his back, then he felt Blue's length at his entrance. 

"DADDY~!" he shrieked as Blue plunged into him swiftly, hitting his sweet spot dead on and continuously doing so. He almost collapsed, Blue was so deep inside him, and he couldn't get enough. He loved the pain of Blue's hips colliding with his own, how Blue's member would stretch him further than he could ever imagine, and of course, he loved it when Blue talked dirty.

Blue always talked dirty to him, but it was on a whole other level when they were engaged in sex. 

"Does it hurt yet? Or do you still want more? You like, no, love the pain, don't you Baby? You love it when I make love to you."

"F-FASTER~!"

"Not even a please? How rude," Blue remarked, still indulging his uke's request, but giving his ass a rough slap as punishment. 

"DADDY FUCK ME HARDER~!" the small blonde couldn't contain himself, he needed Blue so badly, he needed Blue inside him, he wanted Blue's seed. He was screaming at the top of his lungs, he knew it pleased Blue the more he let out his voice.

"That's right, Baby. Daddy loves you."

"I NEED TO~!" 

He was cut off as Blue suddenly stopped moving, though still deep inside the other. He moaned softly as Blue's fingers in his mouth obstructed his speech, and the older's other hand moved down to grab his length, preventing him from cumming.

"Now Baby, you remember what happened the last time you came without me, I'm sure."

He nodded weakly, and Blue thrust into him once to keep his focus, not that he needed to. 

"We can't have that, can we?"

"DADDY~!" the uke howled as Blue came inside him. His own hot mess splattered on the floor beneath him once Blue let go of him. 

Crawling on top of his uke, Blue licked his lover clean, and Punkish did the same to him. Their tongues traveled all over each other's bodies, the warm muscles sending shivers down their spines.

"Daddy..."

"I love you, Baby."


	28. A Cage For My Love - Feel The Pain Getting Bigger

When he woke up, Punkish had absolutely no idea where he was. He had a headache that pounded against the inside of his skull, similar to how it would feel if Senbu was in there throwing a tantrum over someone breathing near his Trickster-sama. The blonde let out a soft noise in his discomfort, slowly sitting up. He felt an almost impossibly soft mattress shift beneath him, luxurious bedding caressing his bare skin. At that point, he shivered, now aware of the lack of clothing on his body. His cerulean eyes told him nothing, because though he could see everything, he simply couldn't comprehend it.

The first thing he could fully process was the clinking of manacles every time he moved. Biting his lip, he let his gaze fall to his hands.

"No!" he gasped, studying the iron that enclosed his wrists in horror. The same metal bindings held his ankles, and he screamed.

The piercing cry didn't echo, but his despair and fear now hung in the air. He rubbed his eyes as silent tears coursed down his cheeks. 

He was now aware of the large bed he was sitting upon, with its expensive satin sheets, plush pillows, and warm beddings decorated with simple yellow borders on the otherwise plain black color. 

The most noticeable feature was the large birdcage he was enclosed in, made of dark metal. He cowered from it, and between the bars, the dim light showed nothing beyond his rich prison. 

He hugged his knees, cringing at each tiny sound of links tapping together in his shackles. His stomach twisted, nagging him to be fed, and his throat was dry, he needed water. 

He had no idea what time it was, it could be the dead of night, for all he knew. He couldn't sense the passage of time, each second that ticked by was a bland silence.

"You're awake."

The two simple words sent shivers up his spine, and he looked up cautiously to see the form of a man he knew well. 

"Blue...?" his voice came out feeble and unsteady.

Blue stepped forward to the cage's entrance so that Punkish could see him. A hand rested casually in his pocket, his other arm hanging by his side. A smirk took place of his usually indifferent expression. "Enjoying yourself?"

The younger's eyes narrowed, and he shook his head. "Where am I?"

Blue chuckled softly, the seemingly harmless sound soon escalating into full on maniacal laughter. He clutched his sides, the too wide grin on his face striking fear in the other blonde. 

Punkish bit his lip nervously, this man was nothing like the Blue he knew. It scared him to watch this man who claimed to be his dear friend, looked and sounded just like him, but simply couldn't be. He sat in silence as the man's delusional laughter filled the room.

"Who are you?" Punkish whispered, and Blue finally looked at him.

"Where are you, Punkish?" the older male giggled childishly. "Where are you, Baby?"

The lavish covers bunched up in Punkish's fists, he didn't know this man. This imposter scared him, this perverted madman. "Where am I?" he demanded, tears of desperation softening his words. 

"Where are you, Baby?" Blue repeated. "You're here. You're mine. All mine. I won't let anyone take you from me. Not a soul." His features grew sharp and serious, his pupils constricting in his determination. Soft laughter left his lips as he studied Punkish's fear-ridden features. "Don't worry, Baby, I'm claiming you tonight. You just wait till I'm inside you, I'll have you screaming my name."

Realizing what Blue meant, Punkish felt anger bubble up inside him. "No! This is so wrong, let me go!" he exploded, but Blue only laughed harder. 

"Come on, Baby-"

"Don't call me that, you fucking perverted lunatic!"

"Feisty, aren't you?" Blue raised his eyebrows. "I love it."

Punkish gritted his teeth straining at his bindings. "Let me out, Blue."

The older smiled, amusement playing in his features. "Out of where? This cage? Of course." He unlocked the entrance, swinging the door wide open and just standing there. 

Using fury as energy, Punkish flung himself at the other blonde, about to attack him, but he cried out as heavy manacles yanked at his limbs, making him fall just short of the door. He whimpered softly as his body hit the cold, cruel ground, and he was left at Blue's feet. 

"Aw, what's wrong, Baby? The exit's wide open," Blue taunted, squatting to Punkish's level and lifting the boy's chin to look at him. 

"Stop calling me that!" Punkish hissed, backing away from the older male. 

Blue laughed it off, tucking a strand of loose golden hair behind Punkish's ear. "Why can't you escape, Baby?" 

Gritting his teeth, Punkish picked himself up, then threw himself at Blue, ramming his fist into Blue's crotch. 

An inhuman shriek escaped the older blonde as he crumpled over, clutching his throbbing privates.

Punkish took the chance to dash past Blue, but as he reached the exit, he was held back by his heavy manacles once again. No matter how much he strained, he was still a few inches short of escape. He shouted in frustration, he was so close, but he simply couldn't get out.

His frantic struggling was enough time for Blue to partially recover, and Punkish felt the other blonde grab his ankle. He kicked out wildly in attempt to shake Blue off, but it was no use as Blue picked him up, then threw him onto the bed. He heard the cage's door crash shut, and his wrists were tied behind his head. 

"Blue, let me out!" he tried desperately, tears clear in his voice.

Wordlessly, Blue slammed him to his back, then grabbed both of his model like legs.

"N-no! Stop!"

"Calm down, you're mine now, Baby. I won't hurt you, I'm just making sure you know how much I love you." 

"Please! Please don't touch me like that..." Punkish sobbed as Blue groped his thighs, kissing his way up one of them roughly. He squirmed uselessly as he felt Blue's tongue stroke his porcelain skin, those lips sucking and kissing, leaving the once fair surface bright pink. 

"Please stop... please..."

"But you taste wonderful," Blue replied smoothly, sinking his teeth into the younger's flesh and making him cry out in pain. Blue didn't flinch, continuing to kiss up Punkish's body, making his way to one of the boy's sharp collarbones. Punkish sobbed openly as Blue's teeth tore up his neck and shoulders with aggressive love bites, but no amount of pleading would stop the older male in his burning hunger to corrupt his ravishing victim. 

Blue was losing control, he wanted Punkish.

He needed Punkish.

He needed Punkish now.

He lined himself up with Punkish's entrance, he didn't care if he was going to hurt the helpless blonde or not. Punkish belonged to him now, and nobody could do anything about it. 

"Don't do it!"

Blue continued to ignore Punkish's pleas, instead shoving three fingers inside him. Punkish screamed, tears spilling down his cheeks as Blue's fingers were pulled out, then slammed inside him again. 

"It hurts!" he cried, bur he could see that Blue still craved more. The older removed his fingers, stripping quickly. Punkish's eyes widened at the sight of Blue's monster cock, knowing that he was about to experience hellish pain. 

"I'm scared!"

Blue paused, his expression flickering to the face Punkish knew so well, the features of the Blue Moon he'd grown to love as a friend. 

"Please don't... I'm so scared, Blue..." Punkish hiccupped, searching Blue's eyes fir mercy. 

For a moment, they simply stared at each other, and Punkish almost believed he'd gotten the Blue he knew back. The terror in Punkish's sapphire eyes reached into Blue's heart, and in his head he was at war with himself. To have Punkish so vulnerable before him, he could easily take the boy's innocence, yet at the same time he wanted to protect that innocence. 

"I'm not a toy, Blue," Punkish whispered fearfully. "I can't be your toy. Please... please just let me go..."

There was a long silence, then Blue shook his head regretfully. "I'm sorry, Punkish, but I'm too selfish to let you go."

 

Punkish gave an agonized howl as his virginity was taken by the one he'd once trusted most in the world.


	29. My Angel (Blue Moon x Punkish)

Despite the fact that Blue was the lord of hell, he wasn't necessarily all dark and gloomy, though rather short tempered. He was so used to his job, he'd been doing it for a literal eternity. He of course enjoyed beauty, and Punkish was no exception.

Blue could remember watching Punkish's entire lifespan, knowing that when he eventually died, the lovely creature would become an angel, as he'd never lost his virginity.

Blue plotted to change that.

He wanted Punkish.

The young boy had been killed in a car accident, still not even out of high school. It drove Blue mad to think of how he was stuck in the underworld, while Punkish was free and able to go wherever he wanted, flying, no less.

Blue hadn't left hell for as long as he could remember. As lord of the underworld, it was his duty to keep it under control. Of course, he didn't get all the non-virgins, only people who led a shameful life. Most non-virgins stayed in purgatory, neither good nor bad. 

He knew what would happen if he took Punkish's innocence, and that was exactly what he was going to do, though he had never done such a thing before.

(￣▽￣)(￣▽￣)(￣▽￣)

Punkish's screams reached Blue's ears, and that's when he realized the younger blonde had awoken. It wasn't necessary for those in death to sleep, but most souls were so used to it, they simply slept out of habit. 

Blue felt his body heat up just looking at the breathtaking blonde.

Punkish strained against the elaborate golden shackles holding his arms above his head, but they were too strong, designed for hell on top of the fact that they were not crafted by humans, therefore inescapable. His shiny sapphire eyes were pooling with tears, and fear made him shiver.

The Hell Master watched him with rather morbid satisfaction, drinking every detail of him in. His silky hair like spun gold pulled back in a ponytail, softly naturally curled bangs framing his slender face. Two wide blue innocent eyes, filled with emotion, a perfect sloped nose, and a pair of rosy lips parted slightly in his confused state. Blue's eyes traveled hungrily down the angel's body, licking his lips at what a perfect specimen he'd picked. Such a perfect body, very feminine, with curves in all the right places, and soft, fair skin begging to be kissed and teased with Blue's love.

Most occupants of hell questioned whether the Lord of Hell was even capable of love, which he was. 

But not like this.

He'd never loved someone in this way.

He emitted a soft noise of approval at Punkish's legs, so pleasing and thicc they made supermodels jealous. Blue studied the younger blonde's clothing, which was all in white. Booty shorts hugging his feminine hips, a vest/shirt/thing with s popped collar, and thigh high leg warmers. Blue knew that had this all been in black, it would have an overall very sexual effect. 

The boy's most notable features though, were the glowing halo above his head, and his massive white wings. The majestic wings were completely covered in pure white feathers, incomprehensibly soft to the touch, though touching them would be considered an intimate action. If two angels were to have sex, they would remain angels, as they had remained pure throughout their life. 

However, Blue was not an angel.

He was quite the opposite.

He continued to look Punkish up and down, smirking slightly at Punkish's legs, slightly spread apart as he sat on his knees, his heels touching his ass. 

This was gonna be fun.

(￣▽￣)(￣▽￣)(￣▽￣)

Punkish looked up at his captor fearfully, but didn't recognize him. "Wh-who are you?" he stammered, cowering slightly as the larger male approached him.

"Blue Moon," the man replied simply, giving nothing away about his being the Lord of Hell. 

"What did I do wrong?" Punkish held his breath for an answer. He wasn't stupid, he could tell this wasn't anyone from Heaven.

Blue sighed. "I assume you know what I am, then."

Punkish was a bit confused Blue had referred to himself as"what" rather than"who."

Blue sighed, showing Punkish the ring on his finger. Punkish's cerulean eyes widened in horror, and he screamed. Blue winced, admittedly hurt. He hadn't chosen to be what he was, it wasn't his fault. 

For the first time, he wished he was human.

Only for Punkish.

"Please... don't be scared of me..."

"Don't be scared? You run HELL, OF COURSE I'M SCARED!" Punkish managed with more confidence than he felt. Guilt seeped into him when he saw Blue's expression, hurt but trying to hide it. "I'm sorry," he said softly, surprising himself. "I know... I know you can't help it. It's just... intimidating, that's all."

Blue's lips curved upward in a small appreciative smile. "You really are an angel."

"Huh?"

Blue chuckled, approaching the boy and stroking his cheek. "You must assume I'm incapable of love."

Though reluctant to share the truth, Punkish nodded.

"Well not only can I love, but I feel lust. And do you know what I'm lusting after?" Blue paused, and Punkish shook his head. "I'm lusting after you."

Punkish was too stunned to speak, and made no attempt to stop Blue as the older male felt him up, groping his ass and thighs especially. He jerked at his bindings upon feeling sharp pain all over, but he didn't know why. He couldn't feel pain here, he was dead. 

Blue's fingers ran across his wings, making him shiver, soft, sweet moans escaping him. At that moment, he felt acute pain all over once again. 

"Hurts!" he gasped, fists tightly clenched. 

"Ah, seems like I forgot to warn you," Blue smirked. "By the time in done, those pretty little wings of yours won't be there. Each pleasured sound you make, each moan, each cry, each gasp, for every single one you'll lose a feather from your wings. Every kiss I give you, every hickey, if my tongue so much as contacts your lovely skin, you lose a feather. Oh, and you don't just lose it, each feather becomes a link in a chain, chains that will bind you to the underworld, and you'll be stuck in Hell with me for all eternity."

"No!" Punkish cried, but that was soon followed by a loud moan as Blue rubbed his crotch affectionately.

"Does it feel good, Punkish?" 

Punkish bit his lip and nodded ever so slightly, which urged Blue onward. He unbuckled his black trousers, letting them fall around his ankles, giving Punkish a full view of his length. 

"Ever sucked someone off before?"

Punkish shook his head again, but licked his lips subconsciously, ignoring the sting as a feather turned as dark as the essence of Hell, then floated to his wrist, extending into an elaborate and solid cuff. 

"First time for everything," Blue quoted, pressing his tip at Punkish's lips. 

Taking a deep breath, Punkish opened his mouth as wide as he possibly could, but it still wasn't enough. He gagged as the swollen member was pushed in onto his throat, then much farther down to fit the entire length in his mouth. Tears spilled over his cheeks as he attempted to pleasure Blue, though he couldn't breathe. Again, he was dead, and didn't need air, but breathing was something he still needed in order to feel comfortable. In this world, if you killed someone, it hurts, but they don't die a second death. If you stab someone, they just have a painful wound in their chest until it heals. There is no second death.

Punkish attempted to pull away, but Blue's fingers wee knotted tightly in his silky locks, and he felt the violent tug at his sensitive hair. His tongue moved against Blue's shaft, and the taller groaned, a deep noise from the back of his throat that gave Punkish a strange excitement he couldn't explain. He wanted to hear more. His lips teased the length, sucking gently while coating it in saliva. The sexy look in his eyes drove Blue insane, and the he felt his hips buck, over and over until he was just fucking Punkish's tight little throat, and the telltale white substance leaked from his tip, right into Punkish's mouth. In the end, he slid out slowly so that Punkish could taste him as he hit his climax, but let most of his cum decorate Punkish's once innocent face now filled with lust.

It hurt the younger boy as the feathers of his wings were lost, becoming the black links of a chain extending from the first cuff. He knew his halo was cracked, two black bands starting to form on it.

It hurt him so badly, but he couldn't stop, he wanted more of the filthy actions he was being introduced to. 

Blue unbuttoned the other blonde's tight shorts, which had also started to turn black. Punkish felt Blue's lips latch on to his collarbone, kissing it forcefully and leaving several hickeys. He cried out of pain, but he loved how Blue was making him feel.

"M-more~!" 

Blue raised his eyebrows, moving up on a quest to find Punkish's sweet spot. The boy moaned helplessly the entre time, but gave a small shriek as Blue reached a certain spot.

"Found it."

Punkish screamed as his creamy skin broke for Blue's affection, but he released am excited shudder as Blue licked away the blood.

"Do you like that, Punkish? Do you want more, Baby?"

Punkish blushed, he liked it when Blue called him that. "Daddy..." he moaned as the other massaged his thighs, slipping his leg warmers off.

Blue smirked as Punkish change the position of his legs, so now he was sitting properly, his legs off to one side, giving Blue an easier way to remove his skintight clothing. "You're so fucking sexy," Blue remarked upon completely removing Punkish's shorts and leg warmers, as well as undoing the upper part of his outfit to reveal his entire chest, stomach, and those succulent rosy nipples. The taller male pinched one of them, making Punkish squirm. "Oh, so you like that too."

Punkish was in more pain as their interactions became more intimate, his once majestic wings now almost gone, long darkly beautiful shackles decorating his wrists and ankles. His halo had two full bands if black around it, but still he wasn't done.

"Are you ready for me, Baby?" 

Punkish nodded, spreading his legs for the Hell Master to enter him.

At first, fear, made him tense, but Blue leaned in to nibble gently at his ear, and he was somewhat calm. 

"I think I'm in love with you, Baby," Blue whispered as he thrust inside the fallen angel. 

A shattering scream resounded as the once pure blonde was lost to the Lord of Hell.

Punkish's screams were music to Blue's ears, the pleasure ringing out from them making him even crazier, fucking the small blonde harder.

"DADDY FUCK ME FASTER~!" he shrieked, and Blue obliged, his inhumanity giving him the ability to please Punkish far beyond the capacity of the boy's imagination. "I NEED YOU~!"

Blue licked the ridge of Punkish's ear, whispering in his ear. "I'm gonna cum inside you, Baby. Will you cum for me? Will you yield yourself to me, become my love for all of eternity?" 

Punkish nodded frantically, need for Blue shining in his eyes.

"Then cum for me, Baby."

"BLUE MOON~!"

Punkish came all over himself, and their hips collided a final time as Blue came inside him, watching his dazed uke in satisfaction as his seed dripped from the boy's ass.

Blue licked Punkish's semen away from his small body, his tongue giving yet more love to his stunning victim. 

Punkish burst into tears as his last feather was lost, and his ties to the underworld were complete. His halo, though still glowing was now encased in the black bands, and instead of floating above his head, it now was enclosed around his neck as a choker, or a rather fashionable collar. 

He'd lost everything to Blue, but now felt the older male's arms around him. "At least we can be together now, and you'll be my love for all of eternity."

Blue released Punkish from the original golden shackles, and the boy fell into his embrace. Noting the new black manacles that had once been his wings, Punkish cried harder. "I-I can't... aren't I your slave now?"

Blue considered the question. "Technically, yes. By the rules of the afterlife, you are now my slave, but are you really that if I love you? If I care for you?" 

Punkish didn't answer, allowing Blue to pull him in closer. 

"Lets put it this way. Even though I took your virginity, and with the rules of the afterlife making you my slave, I don't see you as my sex slave, I see you as my lover." Blue smiled at his now eternally beloved. "I don't care if you're not an angel anymore, because you're an angel to me."


	30. If I Were The Child Of Death Itself - "I Could Never Hate You"

Ayasaki was more determined than ever to keep Tsuru by his side at all times. He couldn't risk letting his secret slip. 

Tsuru has been taking care of him for about two weeks now, and though he felt a lot better, he could still feel the lingering threats of his heat. 

That particular day, Tsuru was sitting with Aya in the bedroom, and the two were playing Scrabble. Tsuru needed to use the toilet, so he excused himself to do so. 

As soon as he left the room, Aya felt his body heat up, the familiar pain if shifting forms. 

"TSURU!" he shrieked, and the older male raced back in.

"Aya, what's- holy mother of fucking peanut butter!"

Aya shook his head frantically, burying his face in his arms. "N-no, don't look at me. Please forget what you're seeing, I can't lose you!"

Tsuru only gaped at him, unsure what to say or do. He couldn't form full thoughts, fragments of different thoughts piecing together in jumbled nonsense. He was rooted to the ground, with no urge to run, but slightly fearful to move closer.

"Tsuru please! Forget this, forget me! I can't... I can't bear to have you hate me..." Aya's shoulders heaved with pain filled sobs as he pleaded with the older blonde. He buried his face in his hands, his body once again human.   
He was surprised to feel Tsuru's ever-loving arms around him. 

"I could never hate you, Aya."

"Even after...?" 

"I don't care what you are," Tsuru whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking Aya's hand. "You're you, and that's all I care about."

Aya collapsed into Tsuru's waiting arms, crying on his shoulder. Tsuru rubbed his back comfortingly, running his free hand through Aya's long hair. 

"Ts-Tsuru... I..." Aya swallowed tears. "I... killed my parents..."

With no words, Tsuru only clutched the pale blonde tighter. 

"I don't want to hurt you, Tsuru!"

"If there's any way I can help you get through whatever you're going through, I'll do anything."

Aya blushed, he didn't want to ask Tsuru for such a thing as what he needed to end his heat.

"Aya?"

"I'm in a heat."

He didn't need to explain further, Tsuru already understood, and stripped down. "Have you ever done this before?"

Aya shook his head, but a small smirk graced his lips.

"I've been saving myself for you.


	31. 夢喰い白黒バク Eats Dreams Like He's Supposed To (Trickster x Senbu)

Trickster was restless, he felt himself being summoned, though not consciously. Rather, it was someone close to his heart reaching out for him.

Since it wasn't the normal sense he got when he was summoned, in which case he would teleport, he instead tiptoed from his room. Without thinking, his feet took him where he wanted to go.

Soon, he found himself in front of a room he knew too well. Pushing the door open slowly, he tiptoed inside, creeping towards the bed. The sleeping figure was tossing and turning, tangled in the blankets and sweating profusely. They weren't having a nightmare, though.

They were having one of Trickster's favorite kind of dreams.

Trickster gently untangled the small body from the sweat-dampened sheets, taking their hand and stroking it with his thumb.

"Oh Senbu," he whispered, already able to taste the filthy fantasies that filled Senbu's dreams. He leaned close to the sleeping boy's ear, softly singing 夢喰い白黒バク to ease him. His mesmerizing monochrome eyes fluttered shut by the end of the song, and he ran his tongue along the ridge of Senbu's ear before joining the boy in slumber.

He immediately found himself in the familiar setting of Senbu's bedroom, facing the bed. He knew he was watching the boy's dream because even in the dim lighting, he could see the pale brunette's naked limbs tangled with his own. 

He slipped into his dream body, one of the ways he could control this dream, not to mention get a little something out of it. 

Immediately he found his tongue exploring Senbu's wet mouth, his hands massaging Senbu's thighs. He felt the younger boy's thin limbs clinging onto him, and could feel the sharp crescents of nails digging into his back, but he didn't mind. Even though Senbu was dreaming, Trickster could still feel all the sensations he would in real life.

"Trickster-sama..."

"You know I love eating your dreams best, Senbu dear," the Baku whispered, kissing down the boy's jawline. "But I think I like eating you even more."

Senbu's moans were sweet and melodious as Trickster attacked his neck with lips and tongue. The fair skin turned a delicious rosy pink, matching the brunette's flushed cheeks. 

"Can I eat you, Darling?"

Senbu nodded, gasping as Trickster's teeth pierced his flesh, shivering as the older male trailed the same kind of affection down his chest and stomach. His breath hitched as Trickster's lips closed over his arousal, teasing his tip with delicate swirls of his tongue.

"Oh Trickster-sama~!"

Trickster shut his eyes, letting his tongue roll lazily against the small shaft while his lips caressed Senbu's fair skin. The younger's breathing was heavy, he needed it, Trickster knew that, and oh was he ready.

"Trickster-sama~!" Senbu cried pleadingly, his hips bucking involuntarily.

"Don't worry, Senbu darling," Trickster hummed while pushing two fingers into the smaller boy. "This won't hurt a bit, not here, anyway."

Senbu still screamed as Trickster entered him, but he loved the feeling. He clutched onto the blonde like his life depended on it, moaning his name repeatedly.

"You sound beautiful, my lovely Senbu," Trickster whispered while thrusting steadily into the mess of usually murderous uke. "I'm craving your taste, you're delectable."

Trickster's words were laced with seductive sugar, tickling Senbu's ears with affection and making him shudder pleasurably. The younger boy was aware of what his beloved Trickster-sama was talking about, and was buried in euphoria as the older blonde fucked him harder.

"F-faster Trickster-sama~!"

"Of course, Dear."

Senbu screamed out his pleasure, his small body arching into Trickster's larger one, pressing their bare chests together, their sweat mixing with each others. He felt Trickster hit his sweet spot with dead on accuracy.

"TRICKSTER-SAMA~!" He howled as Trickster hit him there again, and again, and faster until he wailed a final time. "TRICKSTER-SAMA I LOVE YOU~!"

Hearing Senbu's voice, so lustfully calling his name like that, Trickster lost it inside the brunette.

"Did you like that, Senbu?"

The exhausted uke nodded, gazing into those hypnotizing eyes.

"I'll give you more when you wake up."

(´▽｀)(´▽｀)(´▽｀)

Senbu awoke to find himself in the warm, comforting embrace of Trickster. He snuggled closer to the older boy, and felt those arms tighten around him.

Long feathery eyelashes parted to reveal Trickster's irresistible monochrome eyes, filled with affection. 

"I take it you had a... good dream. It tasted amazing to me, but not as delicious as you, Senbu dear..."


	32. Scarlet Sakura - Eyes

Trickster's cheeks burned as his eyes met Senbu's.

The small boy smiled sadly.

"It's too late now."

Trickster shook his head frantically. "No! It can't be! I love you, Senbu, I love you so damn much, I can't let you go!"

"You'll lose him either way," Dark said quietly. "Either he dies, or he gets the Hanahaki removed and lives, but forgets you."

Trickster bit his lip. He hated this. He didn't want to be torn like this. He knew he'd never forgive himself if he chose to be selfish, and let Senbu die to remember him, but he also couldn't bear to be forgotten by the one he cared for so deeply. 

"I... I can't give you up!"

"But you did," Senbu's voice grew quiet, and Trickster felt guilt claw at his insides, ripping his heart to shreds.

"I'm so sorry, if I could just have another chance-"

"Stop."

Dark was done. 

"Senbu gave you thousands of second chances, every single day that you ignored him, pretended that you didn't know him, pretended that he didn't exist. He still loved you, even through all of that."

"I have to save him! What can I do? How can I help him, I'll do anything!" Trickster fretted, rushing to Senbu's side and squeezing his hand. He was surprised to feel weak fingers return the gentle pressure.

"It's too late, Trickster-sama. I love you still, but when I wake up, I won't remember you." The younger boy's face was streaked with tears, triggering hot liquid to spill out of Trickster's beautiful eyes.

"No... I'm so sorry... I love you so much..."

"If you promise to be good to him..." Dark started unsteadily. "When he wakes up, I'll help him fall in love with you again. But only if you promise to treat him right."

"I'll do anything to be with him!" Trickster swore, clutching Senbu's hand like a fragile lifeline. "I'll love you so hard, youll never forget me."

A nurse started prepping the operation, tubes feeding various painkillers into Senbu's system, making him drowsy. Trickster wrapped his arms around the small form, bringing their lips together. 

Senbu lost himself in the heartfelt action, it empowered him with all of his beloved Trickster-sama's true feelings for him. He was scared of losing Trickster but he knew that his precious man would be there when he woke up, whether he recognized him or not. He was finally at peace, though, knowing that Trickster truly loved him.

"Please don't leave me, Senbu," Trickster begged, pressing the smaller boy's pale hand to his lips. 

Senbu's vision was starting to get foggy, but he looked Trickster directly in those mesmerizing monochrome eyes, eyes he could never forget, and told him solemnly as his heart was breaking and his consciousness was taken.

"Goodbye, Trickster-sama."


	33. IDK What To Call This (Blue Moon x Punkish)

"Punkish-kun, the Prince wants to see you."

The blonde looked up from his sweeping to face Senbu. The two were maids in the castle of King Len who had somehow produced children through gay sex because fuck I just made this mpreg oops.

"Which prince?" Punkish snickered, referring to the fact that there were a lot of them, ten, give or take.

"What's going on?" Ayasaki asked as he walked by, heading towards the maids' quarters.

"Punkish's been summoned by Prince Blue."

Aya looked scared. "For fuck's sake, Punkish. You've only been here for three days, what did you do wrong?"

"Huh? W-what do you mean?" the shorter blonde stammered, pausing his sweeping to hear what Aya had to say.

"Prince Blue tends to stay by himself. He never calls for a maid, not unless they're in trouble," the pale blonde shuddered. "None of us current maids can help you, sorry."

"Why would he call for you in the first place? Is there anything at all that could've made him mad?" Senbu questioned, genuinely curious.

Punkish thought hard, but quickly realized that it might have been because of the previous night. His cheeks burned red at the thought. 

He'd been assigned to get Blue's bath ready, and he did, but as he was waiting on the rather intimidating prince, he'd accidently caught the male in his full glory.

He shook his head violently, trying to forget, but he knew he couldn't lie to Senbu. "I... sorta saw him naked yesterday..."

Dark was also walking past and slapped a hand over his mouth in horror. "You're in some deep shit," he sympathized. "I'm so sorry."

Punkish sighed. "What do you think he'll do to me?"

The others didn't answer, all messing with various parts of their identical maid outfits. Punkish examined himself in disgust, once again too conscious of his tiny skirt, and the exposed skin on his legs in fishnets. He felt ready to fall at any time from the too high black heels, and a corset pulled tight made him feel a bit light headed, if anything. The bow holding his hair in a ponytail was also somewhat irritating, and fingerless gloves seemed out of place, but they had their frilly decoration to match the bottom of his revealing skirt. All the maids were boys, but with their uniform, it was physically impossible to tell that they were boys, save for the fact that they didn't have tits, or if one of them got a raging boner which was rare for everyone except Senbu who was turned on by anything that smelled like Prince Trickster.

"You probably shouldn't keep him waiting, especially if he's mad," Dark said urgently.

Aya and Senbu nodded their agreement. 

"Where do I go?"

"You'll come with us," two large guards stepped in, and the maids fell quiet, all fearful. Without any consideration for the confused blonde, they took either side of Punkish, binding his wrists tightly behind him. They pushed him out the door, then basically dragged him to their destination.

The fear and anticipation made him nauseous as he was led down a steep stairway, leading to the dungeons. He was scared, he'd only had his job for three days, he didn't want to lose it. They reaches the bottom after what seemed like a few eternities of dread, and after passing through a heavy iron door, Punkish was thrown to his knees.

He could see the Prince's immaculate shoes before him, and his stomach clenched.

"I assume you're wondering why you're here."

Trembling, Punkish gave the slightest nod.

"I don't take it lightly, having my privacy invaded like that."

Punkish bit his lip.

"You're going to be severely disciplined. Not fired, though. You'll be here three days, and then you will return to work."

Still Punkish couldn't relax. He hadn't lost his job, but he was scared for what would happen to him. 

The Prince crouched down to his level, tilting his chin up with two fingers. "Look at those gorgeous eyes," he remarked, admiring the stunning sapphire gems that stared up at him fearfully. He muttered something to a guard, who nodded sharply. 

Punkish then felt two hulking guards yank him to his feet, then his wrists were unbound only to be held in heavy iron shackles high above his head. He still shied from the Prince's piercing gaze, but could feel the other male eyeing him up and down. 

"What to do with you..." the Prince wondered aloud, and Punkish felt nimble fingers dance up his thigh, snatching the edge of his panties and pulling them down in a quick move. Warm hands groped his juicy thighs, then his equally perfect ass.

The Prince moved behind him, undoing his corset and the complicated laces at the back of his short little dress, letting the skimpy thing slip off his curvy body. 

"A living doll," the older blonde commented, but explained himself upon sensing Punkish's confusion. "Perfect body, silky hair, smooth skin, you're a living doll." He chuckled. "My living doll."

He removed his belt, and Punkish screamed as the leather ripped his back open several times. 

"I warned you."

Tears spilled down Punkish's cheeks as the belt was struck across his face, marring his flawless features with an ugly bruise and a bit of blood. 

"P-please! It hurts!"

"Pleading for mercy, are you?" 

Punkish received Blue's hand across his face for his disobedience. His already bruised cheek stung, turning bright red. He failed to hold in his cries as his punishment continued, his back a canvas for Blue's paintbrush in the form of a belt. 

Without warning, Blue snapped the belt against the back of the boy's knees. Punkish shrieked, stumbling and being caught by his bound wrists. The strain on his arms hurt him, and he stumbled to regain balance, but his thighs were hit. Every time he nearly stood, leather ate his skin viciously, snapping relentlessly against his model worthy legs. He sobbed quietly, no motivation left to even scream as agony consumed him. 

His once flawless body was broken by the time Blue was done, streaked in bloody gashes and decorated with dark bruises. He was a mess, and now more terrified of the Prince than ever. To his surprise, Blue left and returned with a bucket of hot water and soap. Punkish couldn't contain the shock that was clear on his face, and with no words, Blue was hard at work cleaning up his wounds. Despite being a prince, he seemed to know what he was doing. The soap burned Punkish's ugly wounds, and as hard as he tried, he couldn't stop the screams of anguish that escaped him. 

A good half an hour later, Punkish was all clean and bandaged up. He was unsure what to make of it. If the Prince's intention was to discipline him, why was he taking care of him?

(-_-;)(-_-;)(-_-;) 

What Punkish hadn't realized was that through his second day in the dungeon, he was left completely alone while the Prince attended to his duties. The young blonde realized that he wouldn't have food or water all day, and was helpless to do anything about it. Time crawled by so slowly it was almost as if it had stopped altogether. He had no way of finding what time it was, or how long he'd been there. He wanted to sit, his legs ached, bit it would be far more painful if he let he let his arms support him alone. There were no windows, so not even the sunlight could serve as a time indicator. He was cold, his body completely stripped of clothing apart from his choker and the bandages that had been applied the night before. His throat was parched, he could barely find saliva to swallow. He didn't know what to do with himself, he couldn't do anything in this position. He couldn't see much in the dark room, so instead he opened his mouth in song. 

Melody after melody poured from his lips, stupid jingles, ballads, popular songs, screamo, everything. He sang until his voice started to give out, and he was about ready to pass out, but still he persisted. 

The Prince was greeted with a warm voice in a breathtaking melody, such a strong and powerful voice, perfectly tuned, and with on point rhythm.

He waited outside until the song finished, he didn't want to interrupt. That was only half of it. He was entranced by the alluring sound as it swirled around him, lulling him to a place of comfort. 

He was surprised at the feeling that bloomed in his chest when the song came to an end, was he...

...sad?

Yes.

He reached up to touch his damp cheeks, hastily drying them with his sleeve before entering the dungeon.

As soon as he heard the dungeon door open, Punkish immediately stopped singing, not realizing that the Prince had already been listening to him.

"I'm sorry about your father."

Punkish looked at the Prince in confusion, there was no way Blue knew about his abusive father, right...?

"That song, you relate to it. I can tell from the emotion in your voice, but you didn't write it, because you wouldn't refer to yourself as a 'bad little girl,' I'd assume."

Punkish's face burned up in embarrassment. "I-It's called I'm Sorry I'm Sorry."

Blue nodded, mentally noting the title, and also deciding to do some digging on Punkish's life before working here. "Are you hungry?"

Punkish didn't need to answer, Blue was already holding a water bottle to his lips, and he drained it eagerly, licking every last drop from his lips. The fresh liquid soothed his throat, moistening his dry mouth. Blue then fed him a rather lavish meal for a prisoner, starting with fresh strawberries. 

Seeing the sweet berries, Punkish backed away. "I can't! They're a delicacy here, especially with the drought and-"

"Calm yourself. These are from my personal garden. I usually donate most of them to the poor, and you're no different. Those who have nothing need a little sweetness in their life every once in a while, don't you think? The rich are greedy pigs, they don't deserve such a gift. Let them spend their money."

"But-"

"Eat it or your punishment will be more painful today."

Punkish hastily opened his mouth, allowing the sweet fruit to enter. 

"Eat it."

Still a little skeptical, Punkish closed his mouth, splitting the berry in half in his mouth. Sweet yet tangy juice filled his mouth immediately, and it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. 

"You like it, don't you?" Blue said in amusement as Punkish eyed the bowl full of the precious fruit. "It's all yours."

Punkish shook his head violently. "I can't do that! There are so many people who deserve it more-"

"You think that low of yourself? You, who has suffered so much? What, with the death of your mother, your mentally abusive stepmother, your sexually abusive father, you still think you don't deserve something as small as a bowl of berries?"

Punkish deflated, reluctantly finding reason in Blue's words. "But they're so rare-"

"To you. They might be a little pricy, but that doesn't make them completely unavailable to you. In truth, we have a lot of strawberries, but the castle garden's supply is donated to the poor. The country is rich with strawberries, but all of those are owned by the rich, and therefore sold to you at ridiculous prices."

Punkish looked subdued as Blue offered him the next strawberry, and he ate it. As the bowl emptied Punkish felt less and less guilty about eating them. Next Blue pulled out a warm bun, generously slathered with butter. 

"It's not much," he apologized for the minimal food.

"Are you insane?" Punkish gaped. "That's way more food than I get in a day at Father's house!"

Blue's sympathy was stirred. He couldn't imagine the way Punkish lived, not in the slightest. He'd caught on to how Punkish had referred to his home as "Father's house," rather than "home."

The hot bun melted in Punkish's mouth, soft and flavorful, the butter leaving a wonderful feeling in his mouth. 

"Dark made this!" he exclaimed, realization hitting him. The different maids tended to have different tasks. Dark was the cook's assistant, but the cook was out sick that week.

Blue smiled, but couldn't help but feel sad for what Punkish had gone through in his life. "Are you sure this is enough?"

Punkish nodded vigorously. "I'm stuffed."

Blue blinked blankly, amazed at how small Punkish's appetite seemed to be. He figured out the truth though. "No, you're not. You're still hungry, you've always been hungry, but you're so used to it. You know your parents had far more food than they gave you, you were barely alive. Please eat," Blue begged, his voice breaking.

"I can't."

"Why? Your parents still answer to me, I can feed you whatever the hell I want, they can't stop me from feeding you what you need."

"I can't, Your Highness. Please understand."

It hit Blue hard to be addressed in such a way. He didn't like it, he didn't like at all, but he gave Punkish what he wanted. 

He left to put away the dishes he brought and Punkish was left alone but this time with two guards. One released his hands, and he collapsed to his knees, where the other guard bound his wrists once again. 

Blue returned, and his demeanor was different. More dominant and controlling.

Punkish knew he was to be punished.

He shivered at the previous night's memory, the pain he'd endured from Blue's belt. He hoped Blue wouldn't do that to him again, but he suspected such a thing when Blue removed his belt again. This time, he shed his trousers too, as well as his underwear. 

Punkish was met face to face with Blue's enormous length.

"Hmm? Something off, Punkish?"

With no answer, Punkish's mouth dropped open as wide as it could, ready to take the cock in. 

"Good boy."

Punkish gagged as the member was pressed inside his mouth, unexpectedly deep throating him. He choked out a small plea as tears pooled in his lovely eyes, but Blue gave him no mercy, tangling his fingers in the boy's silky tresses.

Punkish knew more about blowjobs than he'd like to admit, having been forced to give so many, courtesy of his father.

His tongue curled around Blue's shaft, massaging it and coating it with his warm saliva. He was satisfied to hear the Prince groan, and determined to hear more. He let Blue's hips buck, fucking his throat painfully but allowing him to give the older male more. His teeth ground softly against the tender flesh, giving Blue sensations he couldn't imagine. 

"Punkish~!" 

The younger blonde felt Blue release down his throat, but he swallowed obediently, then allowed the rest of Blue's seed to rain on his doll like face. 

Blue covered his face in his palms, apologizing profusely for cumming down Punkish's throat, but Punkish ignored him, instead taking the soft length into his mouth again to lick it clean of the same hot milk that decorated his face.

"I'm not supposed to..." Blue hiccupped through tears, aware he shouldn't be corrupting one of the maids. He'd never done anything this intimate with anyone, and he never really planned to, but he couldn't help falling in love. He'd been admiring Punkish from afar for years, and knew what the boy had gone through.

He'd always wanted to be the one to love him.

(・_・;)(・_・;)(・_・;)

Punkish's third day in the dungeon was similar to the second, an endless haze of nothing. In the night, Blue returned to him with food and water as he had the previous night. 

Afterwards, he was released from his restraints, and Blue picked him up easily in a bridal carry.

"Your Highness?"

Blue said nothing.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Your punishment."

Held in Blue's strong, warm arms, Punkish drifted off to sleep, the steady rhythm of Blue's footsteps calming him.

When he woke up, it was dark, but he was snuggled under thick blankets, resting on a plush pillow and sinking into the luxurious bed. He was vaguely aware of arms around him, and finally opened his eyes to see Blue's sleeping face.

He tucked a stray lock of hair behind Blue's ear, and one of those deep royal blue eyes opened. The Prince sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Are you rested?"

Punkish nodded, sitting up as well. 

"I said I was going to punish you, didn't I?" Blue asked with a half smirk. "But you were so peacefully sleeping, I couldn't just wake you. I guess I'll have to punish you now, then."

"Where am I?"

"My bedroom."

That's when it dawned on Punkish that he was sleeping on the Prince's bed. He was about to jump of in shock, but Blue grabbed his wrists, slamming him down on his back. "You're not going anywhere."

"But Your Highness, I'm on your bed!"

"Stop calling me that. When we're alone together like this, I'd prefer you call me your Daddy. Rough sex on the floor it is, then."

Punkish was swept off the bed, then pinned down on the floor under the much stronger prince. He let out a breathy moan as Blue's lips traveled along his jawline and neck, trailing down his chest and then moving back up again. One spot made him cry out louder, then another, and Blue's teeth sank into him, leaving his mark of affection. 

Punkish was reduced to a moaning mess as Blue abused his sweet spots, his eyes tearing uncontrollably, Blue's name on his lips. 

He jerked in pain as Blue's fingers entered him one by one, until three fingers were thrust in and out of him. 

"F-faster~!" he gasped, bucking his hips for more. He pouted as Blue removed his fingers.

"I hope you're ready to be punished like hell. On your knees."

Punkish obeyed, shivering as Blue's hands settled on his feminine hips, and the older male's large member was lined up with his entrance. 

"DADDY~!" he screeched as Blue entered him, nearly collapsing. That shit fucking hurt. Blue thrust into him again, and he howled the blonde's name. 

"Shh," Blue shoved three fingers in Punkish's mouth for him to suck on, and the younger did so.

Punkish was going mad with pleasure that Blue was giving to him, and couldn't contain his loud cries. He let erotic moans free, and they were music to Blue. He fucked his uke harder, sensing the lovely creature's pleas. 

"I'm close."

Punkish wasn't sure how much more he could take, as he was also nearing his climax.

"Punkish~!"

The uke felt Blue cum inside him, and screamed out his seme's name as he hit his orgasm. 

"Dammit..." Blue panted. "It was supposed to be punishment... but I think... you enjoyed it too much..."

Punkish laughed weakly, collapsing. Blue fell on top of him, but rolled them over so Punkish was on top, then hugged him as they fell asleep together.

( ^^) _旦~~( ^^) _旦~~( ^^) _旦~~

Punkish returned to work the next day, but could barely stand, let alone walk. The other maids were deeply concerned for his wellbeing, but he assured them that he was fine. 

In the end, he was assigned to assist Blue that day.

Y'all know the kinky shits they probably fucked all day.


	34. If I Were The Child Of Death Itself - "Thank You"

The two waited until nightfall, when only silvery moonlight filtered through the bedroom window. They didn't turn on any lights, the twilight was enough to see each other. 

Aya's slim body rested on the bed, his long hair splayed out across the sheets. Tsuru crawled on top of him, his breath on Aya's cheek making the younger blonde blush harder. His body was heated with the excitement and intimacy of what they were about to do, and he reached up to wrap his arms around Tsuru's neck, forcing the other to kiss him. Their lips collided in a heated dance of tongues, and their limbs became a hot tangle of skin and sweat. Aya could feel Tsuru's lips along his pale skin, and he released soft noises to let Tsuru know of his enjoyment.

Wincing as Tsuru's fingers were pushed inside him, Aya cried out, his nails digging into Tsuru's back. They'd prepped with lube beforehand, and though Tsuru's fingers slid in easily, it was still painful for the younger blonde. His lips found Tsuru's, and he found comfort in the older's tender kiss. 

"I'm scared, Tsuru..." he whispered when they broke apart for air. He bit his lip, gazing into Tsuru's deep green eyes. "...but I love you."

"You're sure you're ready?"

Aya nodded once, tensing as he felt Tsuru at his entrance. Sensing this, the taller blonde laced their fingers together, caressing the pale boy's hand soothingly. 

Aya took more measured breaths before sharply breathing out "I'm ready."

He couldn't comprehend the pleasure he was feeling as Tsuru thrust deep inside him. He gasped the darker blonde's name, his honey colored eyes wide open. 

"Oh Tsuru~!" he choked out as Tsuru hit him in his most sensitive spot. Tears spilled down his flushed cheeks, and he moaned. 

"Faster~!" he begged, immediately screaming as Tsuru obliged. His arms and legs squeezed tighter around Tsuru's back as their pace sped up, and they neared a climax.

"TSURU I'M SO CLOSE~!" Aya yelled through gritted teeth.

"Cum for me, Aya," the other blonde hissed, helping Aya reach his orgasm. 

"TSURU~!" 

At his name, Tsuru came inside the pale uke, and Aya let a long moan escape him as waves of semen shot out of him. 

Panting hard, he let the other boy know what was on his mind.

"Thank you, Tsuru..."


	35. Scarlet Sakura - I Love You

Senbu had no recollection of what had made him lose consciousness. When he woke up, his vision was still fuzzy, but he could make out blonde hair. 

"Dark, where am I?" 

"I'm not..."

The response was much deeper than Senbu had expected, but he liked the soothing tone. 

"Dark, you sound different."

"It's me, Trickster!" 

Senbu shook his head. The name stirred something in the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite grasp it.

"I'm sorry, I don't recognize that name." He rubbed his eyes, and he could finally see properly. Looking to his left, he saw his best friend and brightened up. "There you are, Dark-kun!"

Without saying anything, Dark threw his arms around Senbu's small body. "You're okay!" 

Looking back at the other mysterious blonde, Senbu felt a pang of guilt as he watched a tear roll down the admittedly handsome male's cheek. 

"Who's that?" he asked Dark, which seemed to hurt the young man even more. 

"Do you not remember me, Senbu? It's me, Trickster!" Trickster squeezed Senbu's hand, but the brunette still looked confused. 

Dark sighed. "Don't you dare hurt him," he muttered to Trickster. 

The tall blonde nodded, then turned his attention back to Senbu. "You've got to remember! I can't bear it if you don't..." his voice was quickly becoming more desperate and panicked, confusing Senbu further. 

"I'm so sorry..."

Trickster broke down into tears. "Oh Senbu... Darling Senbu..." he sobbed, obsessively stroking the boy's hand. "I didn't mean to... I love you..."

For the first time, Senbu noticed those mesmerizing monochrome eyes. He frowned, he could never forget them, but where were they from?

Without warning, Trickster pressed his lips to the ones of the smaller boy. The affectionate action sent a wave of shock through the young brunette, along with a flood of memories. 

"T-Trickster-sama? But how did I-?"

"It doesn't matter," Trickster interrupted, holding him close. "It doesn't matter because I love you too."


	36. (;一_一) (School Jersey x Joutto)

Joutto was... an interesting module.

Jersey was fascinated by him.

Though he was smaller than Jersey, he had an extremely don't-carish personality, and was ready to fight anyone if they said he couldn't do something. 

The first time he lost a fight wasn't super pretty. Usually, he ended up doing whatever people said he couldn't, but not this time.

Tsuru had disagreed with him about something, and he threatened to make the taller blonde scream louder than Punkish by beating him up. Trouble is, he hadn't even been there for an entire day, so he had yet to experience Punkish's screams while he and Blue had rough sex which is honestly a lot more common than Joutto could imagine. 

He did sort of beat Tsuru up, but the green eyed blonde was a skilled fighter, and left without a scrape. If not for that, Ayasaki would've eaten Joutto's soul by now ir something. He was already glaring fiercely at the new module whenever they were in each others line if vision anyway.

Jersey found himself watching the impulsive module, who almost got stabbed to death by Senbu, and was now making sure his nose wasn't broken because Dark sucker punched him for walking in on him and Starmine having sex. 

Later that night, Jersey was hanging out in his bedroom, not really doing anything before he heard a quiet tap on his door. He dearly hoped it wasn't one of the school modules. Council was trash but Outfit was fine, except he talked a lot, and that could get frustrating.

"It's open," he called anyway, and his visitor stepped inside.

It was Joutto.

Jersey felt his pulse speed up, and his blood rushed to his cheeks. "W-what brings you here?"

Joutto sighed. "The other modules don't like me very much, but I understand why. I'm a dick. I didn't mean to bother you." He turned to leave.

"Wait! Don't go!" Jersey surprised even himself. He gritted his teeth as he felt his pants tighten. "Um... Uh..."

"I'm not fucking blind," Joutto licked his lips, staring right at Jersey's arousal. He got to his knees to relieve the blonde.

""What are you doing?" Jersey asked as Joutto stripped in front of him. 

"Whatever the fuck I want."

Jersey was pushed onto the bed, his clothes being slipped off as it happened. He shuddered as Joutto gently kissed his shoulder, moaning softly.

"Fork-chan..."

Joutto stopped abruptly to burst out laughing. "What the fuck? Did you just call me a fork?"

Blushing deeper, Jersey nodded.

"You have a weird fork fetish or something?"

Jersey shook his head, and with more laughter, Fork-chan returned to kissing Jersey's neck. His fingers stroked the taller blonde's length, and after a bit more of that, he sat up, straddling Jersey's hips. 

""You have lube?"

"Yee."

Fork-chan reached into the side table's drawer, pulling out a container of the stuff. He poured some onto his fingers, then pushed them into Jersey slowly, coating his entrance in the process.

"A-ah~! Fork-chan~!"

"I guess my name is Fork-chan now," Fork-chan muttered while lathering an unnecessary amount of lube on his dick.

Spreading Jersey, Fork-chan was getting hungry for the blonde. 

"Hope you're ready."

Jersey gave a loud moan as Fork-chan slid into him somewhat easily. Though there was discomfort, he knew it was nothing compared to the pain Punkish went through when Blue fucked him. Jersey let out all his noises as Fork-chan sped up.

"I like that~!"

"What do you want?" Fork-chan asked kindly, smirking because he already knew the answer.

"Much. Fucking. Harder~!" Jersey groaned, letting out an almost inhuman noise at the sudden increase of force in Fork's thrusts. 

"Ready or not, here I cum," Fork-chan snorted, doing exactly as he said and cumming inside the taller blonde.

"Oh Fork-chan~! Jersey moaned as he hit his climax.

Fork-chan collapsed on top of him, but he loved the smaller boy's warm body on top of his own.

"I think... I think I love you, Jersey," Fork-chan admitted shyly, looking up at him.

"I love you too, Fork-chan."


	37. It's My Birthday but it's 5 am so I'm writing this I guess

Punkish didn't know what to do with himself.

Blue never raised his voice when talking to his boyfriend, so this was a first.

It had been a stupid argument. Earlier, Blue was upset about something, but wouldn't tell Punkish what it was. It was obvious something was wrong, and Punkish only wanted to help, but Blue was stubborn.

In attempt to make Blue at least smile, the younger blonde put on a provocative maid outfit. Seeing this, Blue lost his shit.

"IS SEX ALL YOU CARE ABOUT? IS THAT ALL YOU WANT FROM ME? IF YOU CRAVE THAT KIND OF SHIT SO BAD, THEN GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE AND BECOME A FUCKING PROSTITUTE!"

Punkish burst into tears. That wasn't at all what he intended. He wasn't trying to be flirty, it wasn't his fault he had such a feminine body. 

It hurt the most when the person he loved most in the world told him to become a prostitute.

He could barely see past his tears and had no idea where he was going. All he knew was that it was far, far away from Blue.

He stopped in an abandoned alley, throwing the dress to the ground to reveal his regular skintight outfit underneath. He wasn't wearing his leg warmers or arm warmers.

He sank to the ground, his back against the wall. His features were filled with hurt and tears, and anyone who saw him would immediately be able to tell that he was miserable.

As he let his tears fall, he raked at his pale arm with his nails, the only output for the frustration he felt with himself.

Frustration from letting Blue down.

In that moment, he learned the self-abhorrence that Dark and Senbu lived with every day.

He heard footsteps nearing him, but he didn't care who it was. It could be a murderer (besides Senbu) for all he knew.

If it was, he hoped they'd kill him on the spot.

He heard more footsteps, a group of people.

"What do we have here?"

It wasn't a voice he recognized, but he didn't like the sound of it, and remained with his head in his arms.

"Something wrong, baby girl?"

Punkish sobbed harder. Only Blue could call him Baby, but not anymore. Not if Blue hated him.

"Come with us, baby girl. We'll make you feel better."

Punkish finally looked up, but before he could take in any sights, a drugged handkerchief was held over his mouth. He gave weak protest, but gave up as the drug knocked him out.

He had vague awareness of being picked up and carried, then thrown into the trunk of a car. Not without being felt up.

Time during the car ride was disoriented, and he had a horrible headache. He felt a few wet tears streak down his face before completely losing consciousness.

Hours later, he woke up and still had a horrible headache. He remembered what happened with Blue and broke down into tears all over again.

He couldn't see, so he knew he was blindfolded.

"Are you ready for some fun, baby girl?"

Punkish shivered, trying to figure out exactly how he was bound. He loved bondage with Blue, but otherwise couldn't stand it. Based on the unfamiliar voice, he knew this wasn't Blue's work. He struggled slightly, finding his arms tied behind his back, his legs spread uncomfortably and held aloft by a series of sturdy knots ensuring he couldn't escape.

Unknown hands traveled the length of his bare body, and he knew he was the victim of multiple people. His thoughts weren't clear enough to properly count, but that didn't matter.

He needed out of here.

He squirmed as several mouths latched on to his fair skin, kissing roughly and bruising him with their teeth. He cried out as countless hickeys were left on him, but couldn't plead for mercy, a gag keeping his silence.

Hands roamed to naughty places, feeling him fully and using him. Abusing him. He felt fingers being pushed inside him, and it hurt him. 

Suddenly, it all stopped, and he heard people yelling. 

"WHAT'S THAT KID DOING HERE?"

"LEAVE PUNKISH ALONE! OR I'LL CALL THE COPS!"

"Kid, you look like you're five. Why would they listen to you?"

"Because you're kidnapped him and are now sexually assaulting him!"

Punkish started to scream. He knew that voice, it was Dark's. What was he doing here? Didn't he know these men were dangerous?

Then it dawned on him. Dark tended to hide out in abandoned alleys when he wanted to be alone. Punkish made a mental note to warn Starmine about stuff like this happening to Dark.

There was a loud smack of skin being hit, then Dark's sickening cry of pain.

"DARK!"

Punkish's call for the younger boy brought the rapists' attention back to him.

"This one of your friends, baby girl?"

They could clearly see now that he was a boy, as he'd been stripped of all clothing, but they still referred to him as baby girl.

Punkish didn't know what to do. If he said yes, would they hurt Dark?

"LET GO OF ME!" 

The nauseating crunch of bones breaking was heard along with a howl of pain.

Way to go, Dark.

Punkish smiled to himself, knowing that the other rapists would most likely back off.

But they didn't.

Though Dark was fierce and unforgiving with his fists, he was still a small thing, overpowered by the older men. 

"This one would make a good pet. Put a collar on him."

"Nah, he's dangerous. Truss him up and throw him outside."

After about ten minutes, Punkish was once again surrounded by the sexually abusive men. 

"Let's have some real fun, baby girl."

Punkish screeched as one of the men thrust inside him. Biggest dick of the lot for sure, still nothing compared to Blue.

Punkish screamed again, his loyalty to Blue making him feel filthy.

That's right, Blue hates him now, and told him to become a prostitute. Wasn't this what he asked?

Another length was forced down Punkish's throat, and he gasped for air, gagging on the member. He could feel the others groping his thighs, a few kissing and biting his tender nipples. A recent love bite from Blue shone deep red against his porcelain smooth skin, but the rapists obviously could care less. He jerked in discomfort of having all these strangers trying to get pleasure from his immobilized body, and touching him in such disgusting ways. His screams were still clearly audible.

He knew tears still flooded down his face, half from pain and half from the feeling that he was betraying his lover.

Or his used-to-be lover.

The men were getting sloppier the more they were turned on, being rougher on Punkish's slim body. Pulling his hair, biting him, slapping him, and the man fucking him simply fucked him harder.

He was having a mental breakdown right there, helpless and alone. Dark would never be able to stop them, and he had no way of being saved from this. 

The rapist fucking him finally came inside him, then the rest took their turns filling him with their seed.

He could feel it all dripping out of his ass, and was mortified to imagine what would happen if Blue walked in right then.

Why did he care? Blue hated him now. 

Right?

"Had fun, baby girl?"

Punkish had been reduced to a screaming crying mess, completely defeated and in deep pain. He knew it would be worse the next day when he woke up, when his stomach would ache like hell and he'd barely be able to stand.

"What are you doing to him?"

A new voice spoke, cold and absolutely furious. A lovely voice, perfect singing condition, and alluring far beyond a normal singer.

A voice Punkish knew well.

"Get your fucking filthy hands," the new voice seethed. "Off of my precious Baby."

"W-well he was just hanging out in an alley, and we thought he wouldn't mind having a little fun-"

"RAPE IS NOT FUN."

"This is the police. Put your weapons down and keep your hands raised."

Punkish heard the brisk footsteps of officers, then the clicking of handcuffs locking. One officer came over to free him, and he stood up immediately. 

His head spun wildly, and he struggled to stay upright until warm arms steadied him. He felt familiar material over his shoulders to cover him.

"Blue...?" he looked up at the older blonde, pulling his boyfriend's shirt tighter around his shoulders. "Why did you...?"

He was held tight in Blue's embrace, and the older male stroked his soft hair, gently pressing his head to his broad shoulder. 

"I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm so sorry, Punkish. Please don't run away like that again, I was so scared..."

Punkish hadn't expected so much emotion from Blue, as the other blonde never really expressed his feelings this openly. 

"I knew this would happen if I didn't take care of you, and it did... and it's my fault... I failed you..."

"No, Blue. You saved me. I love you!" 

Blue hugged Punkish even closer. "I swear I'll never leave you, I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Punkish was relieved to be held by the man he loved, and let Blue know it too.

"I love you..."

They held each other in comfortable silence for a few minutes before heading towards Blue's car.

"How did you know I was here?" Punkish asked as he crawled into the passenger seat. 

Blue reached over to squeeze his hand. "Dark called me and told me what happened. Don't worry, Starmine's here to pick him up, so he's fine. I felt horrible..."  
He looked away. 

"You shouldn't. It wasn't your fault, it could have happened to anyone."

"But it happened to you, and it was my job to protect you. As your boyfriend, it's my responsibility to ensure your wellbeing. I was stressed because I was trying to write you a song, but I snapped at you and said things that weren't true or fair and that wasn't being a good boyfriend. I'm really, really sorry."

"Stop apologizing! I love you, and I forgive you."

"But-"

"I love you, Blue, and I'd do anything for you. Don't blame yourself, just know that I love you, with all of my heart."


	38. I'm Fucking Done Today So Have Some StarDark

Starmine found himself seated at the center of a lush garden, healthy green vines embroidering the simple fencing, and a wide array of different flowers woven subtly into the thriving space. An abundance of daffodils especially, and the single Sakura tree he was seated under with its crimson petals fluttering around him in their descent to the soft soil. Distant birds chirped their sweet high melodies, the sounds of flowing rivers and creatures scurrying around carried by the wind that sailed through the Sakura tree's grand branches.

Mine felt at peace, settling with his back against the fence and immersing himself in the soothing senses of nature.

An out of place twitch caught his eye.

A scruffy black cat, clearly a stray stood before him, it's green eyes gleaming. Mine felt drawn to the oddly beautiful creature, mostly through those alluring eyes that seemed to beckon him.

Suddenly, the cat darted off down a beaten path, and Mine shook his head, bounding after it. As they continued along the old trail, he found that the stunning garden he'd just been sitting in was slowly fading as he continued forward. He didn't stop to question why he was following a stray cat down an abandoned old path, but somehow he felt that it was necessary.

The greenery was now quickly becoming all brown and lifeless, hard and dry, brittle to touch. Mine shivered, wishing he'd brought another layer. The path became considerably more bare, thorns snaking in every once in a while. A mysterious fog rolled in, chilling him to the bone. He could see his frosty breath, and hugged himself tightly as he pursued the agile creature leading him down this contradictory path.

Soon he found himself at the entrance of another garden. This one was surrounded by a chain link fence, thorns poking between the icy metal. Clouds pushed themselves aggressively across the dim sky, threatening to soak him with freezing rain. It was too quiet here, no life present whatsoever besides himself and the tireless black cat.

He entered the new garden cautiously, unsure what he would find. When he came face to face with the middle of the garden, he screamed.

Dark sat against the fence, just as Starmine had in the previous garden, and he was calm, just as Mine had been.

The small boy's body was limp, his scar-ridden skin unnaturally pale, and those shockingly gorgeous emerald eyes glazed over as he stared blankly at nothing.

Blood dribbled down his chin, and a glistening tear trailed down his cheek. A small piece of paper was clutched tight in his cold hand, calling out to Starmine. He took Dark's icy hands in his own, gently removing the small slip of paper. It held two words, scrawled hurriedly with a shaky arm.

_Save Me._

"Dark?" 

Terror crept into Mine's heart and he grabbed both of Dark's shoulders with an iron grip, shaking him slightly. 

He was rewarded with only silence.

"Dark!" he repeated, shaking the boy harder. Still he got no reaction. Starting to panic, he dug his nails into the pale blonde's bony shoulders. "Dark, talk to me!"

Dark's frozen body slumped in Mine's arms.

"Dark!"

Mine ran his fingers through the smaller boy's hair several times, pulling him to his chest. He refused to accept what his heart was telling him.

"Dark, please!"

Mine grew more frantic by the second as he searched for the young blonde's pulse. He couldn't feel the comforting rise and fall of Dark's chest, and he was shaking as he pressed his ear to Dark's chest, hearing nothing.

"Dark...?"

He laid the boy on the ground, background knowledge kicking in and causing him to perform CPR. He'd never had to use it, but as he neared the end, he knew it was futile.

Kneeling by Dark's side, reality crushed him, and silent tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Dark... Dark... no... he can't..."

He squeezed Dark's lifeless hand, memories he and Dark had shared flooding his mind.

"Dark... DARK!"

He screamed.

He screamed the boy's name over and over again, hugging Dark's body tight to his chest. His throat burned now, his vision too blurry from tears to see anything. Still he kept screaming as pain choked him, tearing him apart viciously. 

"DARK!"

(ノД`)・゜・。

Starmine woke up screaming.

He was drowning in cold sweat, and the tears still streaked his face. He turned to see the space on the bed beside him empty, and he panicked. Looking up, his eyes widened.

Dark sat in a chair at the foot of the bed they'd been sleeping in, a knife clutched in his small hands, the chilling blade aimed at his erratically heaving chest.

"NO!" Mine shrieked, lunging at the smaller blonde. In a moment of shock, the menacing knife fell from Dark's hands, and both boys tumbled to the ground.

Dark's eyes were wide as he was held tight in Mine's warm arms, even as they were laying on the ground.

"How could you do that to me?" Mine's voice quivered as he fumbled for Dark's hands, then laced their fingers together. "Do you know how scared I am to lose you?"

Dark was quiet, but after a few minutes he finally spoke. "I didn't think that you..."

"You think I don't care? You think I don't love you?" Mine interrupted, furious as more tears escaped him. "I don't know what the fucking hell I would do if you did it, Dark. I'd never forgive myself for allowing you to feel that level of depression, where it was so unbearable it made you kill yourself. I love you, dammit. You can't... you can't just leave me!"

Dark bit his lip as it quivered with the threat of tears, his green eyes burning as he tried to hold back the waterfall. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

"If you felt that shitty, why didn't you tell me? I could've done something, I could've gotten you help!"

"I'm sorry..."

"You would've been a murderer if you did it. You wouldn't have just killed yourself, you would have killed me too. The devastation of losing you would crush me, Dark. Do you understand that? Do you understand that I would have killed myself if I lost you?"

Dark was quickly losing his composure, clutching onto Starmine like the literal lifeline he was. His face was hidden in Mine's shirt and the fabric soaked up his salty tears. He let Mine squeeze him, securing him within a loving embrace. 

"Dark, swear to me that you'll never try that again," Mine demanded sharply, the edge in his voice softened by emotion.

Dark stayed silent.

"Swear it, Dark!"

Dark looked up into Mine's eyes filled with pain and desperation. "I can't..." 

Mine's grip on him tightened. "I won't let go of you. Ever. I had a dr- a nightmare. A nightmare where I found your dead body and..." Mine couldn't continue, horror filling him all over again. "I can't let you take your life from me... I can't... I can't let you go... I don't mean to be selfish, but I love you!"

"I... I love you too, Mine..." Dark sobbed, shaking at the thought of what he had almost done.

He was saved mere seconds before death.

He was afraid.

Afraid to let go.

"Swear it... swear it to me, Dark..."

Dark took a shuddering breath, closing his eyes. When he opened them, his sharp emerald eyes locked with Mine's bright blue ones. "I-I swear... I swear I won't leave you... like that..."

"Swear you won't kill yourself."

Dark swallowed, glancing quickly at the abandoned knife. "I won't... I won't kill myself..."

"Thank you..." Mine held Dark with no intention of letting go, enjoying the presence of the one he lived so dearly.

"Starmine... I'll stay alive for you..."


	39. (;一_一)

The way Blue tutored Punkish was unlike any other.

Punkish was seated in his lap, gorgeous sexy legs spread over Blue's thighs. Blue was fully clothed, but his pants were unzipped, allowing his arousal to poke out, Punkish on top. 

"Tell me, Baby, if 6(69x - 42) = 666 * -69x, what is x?" Blue asked sweetly, wrapping his arms securely around Punkish's slim waist. Punkish shivered, attempting the problem. 

"x = -69?"

"Wrong."

"Ah~!" 

Blue reached up to pinch Punkish's rosy nipples, his hands traveling along the younger's fair skin. Punkish's breath hitched as Blue silently tortured the tender peaks, and he awaited the next problem.

"On a graph, if the x axis is the amount of times I thrust into you per minute, and the y axis is how many times you moan or scream, what is the slope if the y intercept is 69, and the second point is at (-6,9)?"

Punkish bit his lip as Blue's hands tangled in his hair, stroking it but threatening to pull if he got the wrong answer.

"-10?"

"Incorrect. Just 10," Blue smirked, yanking on Punkish's golden tresses and making the boy scream. He bucked his hips, reminding Punkish's he was inside him. "Oh come on, Baby, you know what happens if you get anything less than an A on the next math test..."

Punkish knew well.

"Oh Baby, don't tell me I have to punish you to get you to take me seriously?"

Abandoning Punkish's half done math homework, Blue pushed him to the ground on all fours, pressing him into the bedroom carpet. "I guess you just need some... oh I don't know... discipline...?"

Punkish moaned, then shrieked as Blue slammed into him with full force. "I don't think you understood that slope problem, Baby, so let me explain it to you." Blue grabbed a fistful of Punkish's soft hair, tugging it gently to capture his attention. Punkish howled his pleasure as Blue started fucking him at an inhuman speed, 69 times per minute, to be exact. His beautiful voice made Blue crazy, and he felt Blue destroy his asshole even harder than he already was.

Punkish clawed at the carpet, saliva dripping down his chin and his eyes teared madly. Blue's name escaped him whenever he opened his mouth to scream or moan or react at all to the filthy pleasure Blue was giving him. His breathing sped up and he tensed as he was close to a climax. 

"Are you gonna cum for me, Baby?" Blue asked, shoving two fingers in Punkish's mouth, tugging on his hair once again. 

"Daddy..." Punkish moaned, his wet tongue sliding lazily against Blue's fingers.

The soft muscle was enough to send Blue over the edge. He came with incredible force into his uke, making him cry out.

"Cum, Baby."

Punkish shrieked blissfully as he hit his orgasm, seeing stars and Blue's face and nothing else.

He collapsed in a heaving mess, covered in his own cum. Blue vigorously licked it all of, any excuse to taste his lovely Baby like that was good enough for him. He caressed Punkish's cheek, then kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'll finish tutoring you tomorrow, when you're not so tired, okay Baby?"

Punkish grinned in his exhaustion. There was only one reason he enjoyed math, and that was because Blue was really an exceptional tutor...


	40. Idk Anymore (Blue Moon x Punkish)

"Baby, what you doing?" Blue laughed as the younger blonde dropped to his knees, smoking hot legs notably spread. Without warning, he crawled between Blue's legs, kissing his crotch and greatly arousing him.

"A-ah~! Baby~!"

Punkish didn't stop. He unzipped Blue's trousers, then flicked his tongue at the tip of a rising erection. Blue squeezed the seat of his chair, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. It took a lot from him to not grab Punkish's hair and force him on his member.

Hungry for more of the seme, Punkish removed his boyfriend's underwear, exposing the raging boner to the air before taking it all in his mouth. He gagged slightly, but forced himself onward.

He was purposely punishing himself like this. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy pleasuring Blue, he simply was trying to make up for his previous days behavior. He'd known what he'd signed up for when Blue collared him, but the first time they had sex since then he'd screamed the safe word, physically and mentally unable to handle it.

In his mind he felt as though he needed to make it up to Blue.

He drew back, aiming lower so he could suckle the older male's scrotum. 

"Baby~!"

Blue was losing his shit, afraid that if he wasn't restrained, Punkish would be a whimpering mess by the end of this. Punkish's wet lips on his skin turned him on like nothing else, that skillful tongue caressing him with such a lustful hunger, and the way Punkish watched him with that adoring look in his eyes... it was all too much.

Punkish wouldn't let him cum.

"B-Baby~! Pl-please~!" he whined, begging for mercy. His face was flushed from their contact, and he needed to cum, he wanted to cum all over that gorgeous face. "I'll cum for you~! I'll scream your name, whatever you want~! Just please, Baby~!"

Punkish smirked, he had Blue just where he wanted him. "I'll take you up on that offer... tonight in bed. I'm sure you wouldn't mind fucking your sexy sub, especially on a lingerie night. Maybe some extreme bondage, I know you love immobilizing me before sex, it makes me scream that much louder..."

Blue screamed. The images Punkish was pushing through his head only made him more desperate to cum. 

"Baby, I can't~!"

"Oh, is this what it's like to have someone beg you for something? I feel so powerful. If you cum now, I might have to kiss you... what to do, what to do..."

Punkish closed his lips over Blue's length once again, allowing the older male to release in his mouth several times. He swallowed all of it, only drawing back at the end so that the remainder could decorate his face.

Decidedly several times hornier than be was before, he licked from Blue's stomach all the way to his lips, allowing Blue's tongue to enter his mouth, and letting himself be dominated in every way.

He moaned as Blue played casually with his collar, a subtle reminder of who he belonged to. He shivered excitedly as Blue's hands slid down his back, then stopped to grope and massage his ass and thighs. His face was bright red as he let out his voice, he knew Blue loved that. He was embarrassed to be enjoying such a thing, but melted deeper into his boyfriend through both their passionate kiss and the closeness of their heated bodies.

Only his shorts were in the way of what he and Blue both secretly craved.

Blue kissed his head, then hugged him close to whisper seductively in his ear. "I think I will do what you said... tonight, I'll tie you up so tight you'll scream the house down... and imagine those sexy legs spread just for me... my beautiful Baby... I love you so much, you know that right...?"


	41. kms

Dark screamed.

Frustration seeped steadily from his tense body, his clenched fists, hunched shoulders, and generally tightened muscles. 

"I HATE YOU!" 

He slammed his fist into his bedroom mirror, not at all flinching as the glittering shards rained down around him. Their acute edges tore into his skin, but he didn't give his bleeding fingers a second thought.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

He stared down at his hands, his pale arms. 

Scars.

As far as he could see, scars from his own self-hatred marred his skin.

"I hate you..."

He blinked back the sudden impending threat of tears, then made his way to his desk. 

Without a thought, he grabbed the small pocketknife that he kept handy there. 

"I HATE YOU!"

He let the knife tear open the scar ridden skin of his left arm. It hurt, but it felt so damn good to punish himself for existing. 

He hated existing.

"I HATE YOU! I hate you... I hate you...!"

He repeated the three words over and over again, each time making his cuts deeper, longer, and more desperate. 

He wanted to bleed.

"I hate you..." he sobbed, dissatisfied. 

He wanted to bleed more.

He was about to move down to his legs, but then he realized it.

He could kill himself.

The idea of suicide had always been at the back of his mind, kind of a comfort for him when he was feeling shitty. He could end it all, he could be free of everything.

He wouldn't have to be in pain any longer.

He was sad. Unspeakably, unbearably, helplessly sad. He cried himself to sleep at night, telling himself he deserved to die, but he was too weak to kill himself. Did he even deserve the relief of death?

What did it matter, no one would care.

No one would care in the slightest if he just-

"DARK, NO!"

Starmine burst in before the blade Dark had pressed against his own throat could kill him.

Dark's eyes grew wide with shock.

He'd almost...

"What the hell, WHAT THE HELL!" Starmine yelled through an onslaught of tears. 

Dark found himself flying into Mine's embrace. He didn't know what took him there, he didn't know why he was crying. He was trembling all over, and Mine simply held him, not caring if he wanted to be held or not.

"I hate... I hate myself..."

"Don't say that, Dark... please don't say things like that..."

"I don't wanna live anymore..."

The words crushed Mine's heart the same way Dark had smashed the bedroom mirror.

"NO! Don't leave me! Don't die on me... you can't... you can't just take yourself from me! I love you too much..."

"I want to die."

Dark mumbled that truth in Mine's shirt and as a result felt Mine squeeze him tighter.

Mine didn't know what to say anymore. The one he loved so dearly... he couldn't save him. He wanted to scream, but what good would that do? He wanted to shake Dark and scream at him to stay alive. If he had to do that, then he would with absolutely no hesitation. 

"I love you, Dark... don't you understand...?"

Dark shook his head.

"Did you ever think about what your death would mean to other people?"

"Nothing."

Mine's kind face closed up in cold anger. 

"You really believe that?"

"I never come out of my room, why the hell would anyone care if I was dead?"

"You don't understand!" Mine exploded, his arms clutching Dark closer to him. The younger blonde felt something warm and wet on his shoulder. 

"Why are you crying?"

Mine let Dark turn around to face him, to see him in this vulnerable state. 

Dark's stomach twisted with guilt at the amount of emotion he'd evoked in Mine by attempting suicide. 

"I love you... is that not enough for you...? I'll do anything to keep you alive. I don't care if it's wrong or illegal, if it keeps you alive I'll do anything you ask. I'll do whatever it takes, whether you like it or not. I'll save you."

Dark hated himself more for making Mine feel this way, but if killing himself would make it worse... he was at a loss.

Though he didn't want to admit it, he had a weak spot when it came to Starmine. If he had to choose between... anything, really, and Mine, Mine would always be his choice. He'd give up the entire world to please him.

"Dammit..." he whispered to himself. "I fucking hate you, Dark..." as he uttered the words, he felt Mine's glare. Still he didn't flinch. He searched himself for... he didn't quite know.

Answers.

What did he want?

What could he want that wouldn't break Mine?

He wanted death, but that would destroy Mine.

He wanted to hurt himself, but that would be hurting Mine too.

He wanted...

He wanted to be... held.

He wanted Mine to hold him tight and never let go. He wanted Mine to tell him about all sorts of things to tell him stories. He wanted to hear Mine's voice, he wanted Mine to sing for him. He wanted to share his voice with him. He wanted Mine to talk to him. He wanted to play the piano for him. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to go further, he wanted to be kissed all over, pinned down and entangled with the older boy, naked together in bed. He wanted Mine to hug him, just like right now.

He wanted to be loved.

'You can't truly love someone unless you love yourself,' he'd heard the quote many times. That wasn't true. He couldn't stand himself, yet...

"Mine...?"

"I love you, Dark, please don't go..."

"I... I think... I know... I-I... I love you too..."

"Then don't leave me! You know I'll do anything!"

Dark hiccupped from the tears that had been streaming down his face.

"Then hold me... hold me and never let go... and I won't let go of you..."

And so they sat in each others arms, enjoying something as simple as each others presence.

Grateful for the others love.


	42. Cheerleader x Football Team Captain Cliche AU (Blue Moon x Punkish)

"You smashed them!" Punkish gushed to the his high school's captain of the football team. 

The taller male seemed too tired to really be listening, but Punkish was determined for him to hear his praise. 

They'd just beaten their strongest rival, and Punkish and the rest of the cheerleading squad had been screaming their heads off. 

Hansel was too pure and didn't understand that people were talking about football the sport, not Lancer's version of football.

Which the two ended up doing anyway after the game.

Punkish followed Blue into the school building, refusing to leave. He chattered on and on about how well the team had done thanks to Blue's leadership and such.

Without warning, Blue spun around, pushing him up against the lockers and kissing him fiercely.

Punkish moaned, his mouth dropping open for Blue's tongue. He loved the feeling of Blue's dominance, it turned him on that much more. Blue pulled away, a string of saliva bridging their wet lips. Reaching up to undo Punkish's ponytail, he kissed him again, allowing the smaller blonde's body to wrap around him. He kissed Punkish breathless, then dropped to his neck, kissing and sucking the fair skin affectionately. Punkish's breathy moans tickled him with shudders of excitement, he wanted more.

He flipped up Punkish's too short skirt, removing his panties with a quick move. 

"Take me, Daddy," the young blonde whispered seductively, his lips parting for Blue's deep kiss.

Blue grabbed his uke's ass in the midst of their kiss, hearing an exceptionally lewd moan in return. His fingers slipped inside one by one, prepping the blonde to scream.

Tears pooled in Punkish's eyes, and he broke the kiss just long enough to beg. 

"I need you~!"

Blue slung both of Punkish's creamy legs over his shoulders, feeling the boy's arms around his neck.

"You're so sexy," Blue murmured upon entering the flushed cheerleader, making him scream. 

"M-more~!"

Their lips collided in a sloppy kiss, tongues sliding against each other like butter, a mess of their mixed saliva dripping down Punkish's chin. His euphoria was expressed through lewd noises that drove Blue mad. Thrusting into Punkish repeatedly, he allowed his pace to speed up over time. More, he wanted more. He wanted Punkish to cry out in pleasure, scream his name, scream it so everyone would know that the cheerleader belonged to him.

He adjusted his angle so that he could pleasure Punkish more.

"Pl-please~! There~! Don't stop please hit me there~!" 

The breathless pleas were lost in their messy kiss, but Blue understood, and Punkish started to scream. 

"DADDY~! I LOVE YOU~!"

Blue was amused by the filthy blonde's kink. He liked Punkish calling him that.

He liked it a lot.

"I love you too, Baby."

Punkish squealed as Blue ground him against the lockers behind him, filling his mouth with his quest to taste him, devour him. 

He quite so desired to be feasted upon like this.

He let Blue's teeth tug at his lower lip, and the louder he screamed, the harder Blue bit down. His vision went white for a second as Blue hit his sweet spot at an even more pleasuring angle. He shrieked his approval, making Blue fuck him much faster. His erotic moans melded with each other, and he stared deep into Blue's eyes with his own pleasure-glazed ones.

"I'M CUMMING FOR YOU, DADDY~!" he howled, allowing Blue to kiss him roughly as his mess dirtied Blue's team jersey. His lip split from Blue's constant tugging, and he whimpered. Blue licked the blood away, then fucked him as fast as possible, determined to reach a climax.

"C...cum for me... Daddy..."

The words spilled from the dazed uke, pushing Blue over the edge.

Punkish moaned as Blue released inside him several times.

"I like that..." he whispered as Blue's seed slid down his thighs when Blue put him down, physically unable to carry him any longer. 

"You're mine now," Blue chuckled, sitting beside him and clutching his hand.

Punkish smiled up at the older blonde. 

"I guess you're mine, too!"

"I won't leave you, Punkish. I love you."


	43. Cheerleader x Football Team Captain Cliche AU (Blue Moon x Punkish)

"You smashed them!" Punkish gushed to the his high school's captain of the football team. 

The taller male seemed too tired to really be listening, but Punkish was determined for him to hear his praise. 

They'd just beaten their strongest rival, and Punkish and the rest of the cheerleading squad had been screaming their heads off. 

Hansel was too pure and didn't understand that people were talking about football the sport, not Lancer's version of football.

Which the two ended up doing anyway after the game.

Punkish followed Blue into the school building, refusing to leave. He chattered on and on about how well the team had done thanks to Blue's leadership and such.

Without warning, Blue spun around, pushing him up against the lockers and kissing him fiercely.

Punkish moaned, his mouth dropping open for Blue's tongue. He loved the feeling of Blue's dominance, it turned him on that much more. Blue pulled away, a string of saliva bridging their wet lips. Reaching up to undo Punkish's ponytail, he kissed him again, allowing the smaller blonde's body to wrap around him. He kissed Punkish breathless, then dropped to his neck, kissing and sucking the fair skin affectionately. Punkish's breathy moans tickled him with shudders of excitement, he wanted more.

He flipped up Punkish's too short skirt, removing his panties with a quick move. 

"Take me, Daddy," the young blonde whispered seductively, his lips parting for Blue's deep kiss.

Blue grabbed his uke's ass in the midst of their kiss, hearing an exceptionally lewd moan in return. His fingers slipped inside one by one, prepping the blonde to scream.

Tears pooled in Punkish's eyes, and he broke the kiss just long enough to beg. 

"I need you~!"

Blue slung both of Punkish's creamy legs over his shoulders, feeling the boy's arms around his neck.

"You're so sexy," Blue murmured upon entering the flushed cheerleader, making him scream. 

"M-more~!"

Their lips collided in a sloppy kiss, tongues sliding against each other like butter, a mess of their mixed saliva dripping down Punkish's chin. His euphoria was expressed through lewd noises that drove Blue mad. Thrusting into Punkish repeatedly, he allowed his pace to speed up over time. More, he wanted more. He wanted Punkish to cry out in pleasure, scream his name, scream it so everyone would know that the cheerleader belonged to him.

He adjusted his angle so that he could pleasure Punkish more.

"Pl-please~! There~! Don't stop please hit me there~!" 

The breathless pleas were lost in their messy kiss, but Blue understood, and Punkish started to scream. 

"DADDY~! I LOVE YOU~!"

Blue was amused by the filthy blonde's kink. He liked Punkish calling him that.

He liked it a lot.

"I love you too, Baby."

Punkish squealed as Blue ground him against the lickers behind him, filling his mouth with his quest to taste him, devour him. 

He quite so desired to be feasted upon like this.

He let Blue's teeth tug at his lower lip, and the louder he screamed, the harder Blue bit down. His vision went white for a second as Blue hit his sweet spot at an even more pleasuring angle. He shrieked his approval, making Blue fuck him much faster. His erotic moans melded with each other, and he stared deep into Blue's eyes with his own pleasure-glazed ones.

"I'M CUMMING FOR YOU, DADDY~!" he howled, allowing Blue to kiss him roughly as his mess dirtied Blue's team jersey. His lip split from Blue's constant tugging, and he whimpered. Blue licked the blood away, then fucked him as fast as possible, determined to reach a climax.

"C...cum for me... Daddy..."

The words spilled from the dazed uke, pushing Blue over the edge.

Punkish moaned as Blue released inside him several times.

"I like that..." he whispered as Blue's seed slid down his thighs when Blue put him down, physically unable to carry him any longer. 

"You're mine now," Blue chuckled, sitting beside him and clutching his hand.

Punkish smiled up at the older blonde. 

"I guess you're mine, too!"

"I won't leave you, Punkish. I love you."


	44. Cold Mac n Cheese (Holy Lancer x Patissiere Hansel)

Hansel wandered into the kitchen, surprised to find his boyfriend hard at work making... food?

"Lancer, what are you doing?"

The taller blonde jumped, nearly burning his finger on the pot he was cooking with. He whirled around with flushed cheeks, eyes towards the floor but glancing meekly up at the amused baker. 

"N-nothing, Hansel."

The cluttered counters and various spills proved otherwise.

Hansel giggled. "I don't believe you," he teased lightly. "What are you cooking?"

Lancer shifted uneasily from foot to foot. "Er... well... you're always baking nice things for me, so I thought that maybe I should cook something for you..."

"Like...?"

"I sorta tried a lot of recipes, but... in the end I could only manage macaroni and cheese..."

Hansel burst out laughing at his boyfriend's sheepish confession, which only made Lancer blush harder. 

"Do you wanna taste it...?"

Hansel nodded vigorously through his laughter, collapsing into a dining chair. Lancer plopped a bowl of the mac n cheese in front of him, and his mirth froze on his features. 

No wonder Lancer doesn't usually cook.

It took a lot of effort on Hansel's part not to sniff at it to make sure it was actually food. It was bright red for some reason or other, and it smelled like lavender. That wasn't too bad, but still concerning considering he was describing mac n cheese, of all things. He took a tentative bite, and forced himself not to spit it out. It tasted like grass.

Why did he know what grass tastes like, it's a very long story.

A strange one too.

"Do you like it?" Lancer asked hopefully.

Hansel didn't have the heart to tell him the truth, instead plastering a fake smile on his face. "Of course!" he giggled nervously.

"Do you want more?"

"No!" he answered a little too quickly. "Sorry. I'm just not super hungry right now," he lied.

Lancer shrugged. "I'll be upstairs watching porn. Maybe football."

Of course, Hansel the pure boi honestly believed that 'football' was sex. He had literally no idea what the word 'sex' meant. He'd also been told that 'porn' was what normal people know as 'a documentary.'

Poor Hansel.

"Watching you eat cold mac n cheese makes me so wet," Lancer moaned under his breath. 

"Did you say something?" Hansel asked distractedly while examining his mac n cheese yet again, baffled as to how the stupid shit was steaming hot on the stove, but now felt like eating ice cream with a more pasta-like texture.

"N-nothing!" Lancer stammered, suddenly inclined to put on an apron... after he'd finished.

"What are you hiding under there?"

Blushing, Lancer moved the apron so that Hansel could see his raging boner.

(´ー｀)(´ー｀)(´ー｀)

Two hours later, Hansel was sprawled out on the bed, Lancer's tongue massaging his rosy nipples. Hansel moaned like nothing else as Lancer finally moved down to lick his thighs, then casually eat his ass. 

"L-Lancer..."

Lancer loved hearing his name moaned out like that. Sure, he might be a bit of a slut, banging any willing girl or boy in sight.

Or unwilling.

Hansel's legs were spread apart for him, and only him, he knew that. As he grew closer to Hansel, he felt guiltier whenever he banged anyone else, and rarely did so anymore.

"Lancer I need you~!"

Glancing up into those wide innocent blue eyes, Lancer couldn't help himself.

He fumbled for the half empty container of lube by their bedside, and applied it on autopilot, as he'd done it so many times. His thoughts were fixed on Hansel's beauty, those soft curls framing his face, those juicy pink lips, that lovely smooth skin... everything.

"I'm ready~!"

Lancer slammed his lips against Hansel's at the same time he thrust inside. Hansel's moans melted into his lips, he could almost taste them. 

"You taste good," Lancer panted breathlessly, speeding up his thrusting to make Hansel moan louder. He succeeded, and simply could not get enough of the sweet baker. 

Their lips met once again, a wet mixture of saliva dribbling down Hansel's chin. Hansel allowed himself to pull Lancer closer, wrapping his arms around the older male's neck.

Lancer licked his lips, his tongue pressing against Hansel's teeth in a quest for entry. Hansel gave in easily, delighted to feel Lancer's tongue in his mouth. 

"Lancer right there~!"

Hansel's back arched on pleasure, pressing their bare chests against each other, sensitive nipples rubbing together. It was Lancer's turn to moan as he was pleasured in such a way. He blushed several shades darker, embarrassed to have revealed a weak spot. 

Hansel's increasingly wild movements let the older blonde know they were close. He sped up rapidly, rocking his hips against Hansel's and kissing him fiercely. 

"LANCER~!"

"HANSEL~!"

The two came, Lancer inside his uke and Hansel all over his seme. Neither minded though.

"I love you, Hansel," Lancer said softly, pulling the younger blonde into his arms.

They were the words Hansel had always dreamed would come out of his mouth.

"I love you too, Lancer," he whispered back, snuggling into his boyfriend's arms.


	45. Never Let Go (Starmine x Strange Dark)

Dark coughed weakly, more blood coming up from his throat. His breathing was shallow, and death was so damn close...

He should be dead.

He could remember falling... and that's right, Starmine had grabbed his hand in attempt to save him...

Dark had cried. He was scared, but Mine held him tight even as they plummeted to their deaths.

Even now, he could still feel Mine clutching him in a warm embrace. 

Mine had held on to him, just like he always promised.

With only pure determination, he turned over so that Starmine would be the last thing he saw.

"I love you... Dark..." Mine croaked sadly, a tear coursing down his cheek. Dark brushed it away, tears further weakening him as he grew weary with his end.

"I love you too... Mine... always have... and always will..."

Laying in a pool of their own blood, they embraced each other, lips meeting in a final sweet kiss as their eyes closed for life.


	46. Fuck Happens As Usual (Blue Moon x Punkish)

Punkish heard the soft footsteps of his boyfriend echoing down the hall that lead to the rather chilly basement of the Len mansion. He smirked, knowing that Blue was here for him.

The blonde sub was waiting restlessly in his cage, where Blue had locked him up the night before. It was just large enough for him to stand in, more of a cabinet really. Three of the sides were closed, and instead of a normal door there were the cage bars. Punkish sighed, examining the cuffs on his wrists once again in his boredom. His naked body shivered, he wanted Blue.

He had nothing better to do, so he licked his lips, grabbing both of his nipples, pinching them and pressing down on the the tender peaks. 

"Daddy..." he moaned, imagining Blue's lips on his skin, suckling at it until it broke and bled. "Oh Daddy... I need you~!"

"Daddy's here, Baby."

Blue was amused by his uke's actions. 

"Thirsty bitch."

Those words turned Punkish on even more. He leaned against the bars towards Blue, tracing his finger over Blue's toned chest. He let his gorgeous eyes widen innocently, staring lustfully up at Blue like a small adoring child would their mother, only with a much more suggestive undertone. He stuck his lower lip out slightly, biting it occasionally. 

Blue chuckled. "No amount of seduction will get you out of there today, Baby." 

"Not even a little?" Punkish pouted, licking his rosy lips and leaning further into Blue. 

Damn, Punkish was so hard to resist. Blue mentally kicked himself. He would keep Punkish where he was, that's what he'd promised himself. 

Sensing the conflict in Blue's head, Punkish reached up to softly kiss the seme's jawline, at the same time grabbing his tie to pull him closer. 

Without hesitation, Blue wrapped his arms around his sexy boyfriend, pressing the horny blonde against his chest. 

Punkish felt the cold metal bars against his bare skin, but he couldn't resist the spicy appeal of Blue's rough kisses. 

Their lips met gently at first, brushing each other with soft pressure, but Blue was soon hungry for more.

Punkish's mouth dropped open as Blue forced his tongue inside, aggressively dominating the uke and pulling him closer. Punkish moaned without a care, one if his seductive tactics when it came to Blue. He knew the older male loved his voice, especially when he sang.

In both ways.

He felt Blue squeeze his ass, and melted into the other blonde, moaning as Blue's hands kneaded his soft skin. 

"Daddy..."

A hand reached up to tangle in his golden locks, a way to force him into the kiss. He let Blue kiss him breathless, obsessed with the sensations Blue gave him. He gave a small yelp as the cage door was unlocked, and Blue slammed him to the ground, twisting his arms behind his back and squatting over him.

"Ah~! Daddy it hurts~!"

Blue didn't let go, instead reaching for a length of rope. Finally leaving Punkish to comfort his now sore arms, he had the uke's legs tied together, leaving them immobile. Next his arms were secured to his back, and he moaned at the familiar sensation of complete yet consensual helplessness. 

Blue pressed down on his back, adjusting his hips so that they were high in the air. Punkish's saliva pooled on the ground as Blue leaned over him, kissing up and down his back. 

"You're beautiful, Baby."

"Please... please fuck me... Daddy I need you so much~!"

Blue seemed to be debating Punkish's desperate requests but in the end obliged.

Punkish felt Blue deep inside him and howled his filthy pleasure. He sang his morbid yet erotic song of lewd moans and shrieks, causing Blue to fuck him much harder. 

The older blonde's nails dug into his skin as their hips collided repeatedly, he loved it. He screamed louder as Blue's angle changed slightly, pleasuring him in such a way it made his head spin. The room disappeared as Blue took him right through heaven's roof.

"DADDY~! I AH~! I WANNA CUM FOR YOU~!"

Blue chuckled at the uke's words, striking him hard across the ass and causing him to whimper. "Not without me you don't."

Feeling disobedient, Punkish howled Blue's name, cumming all over himself and the floor.

"So naughty, Baby," Blue disapproved, stopping to sit down and lay Punkish over his lap.

"Oh~! Da-Daddy~! Mm~! Yes~!"

Punkish's eyes were glassy from his orgasmic pleasure, but he felt yet more turned on as Blue gave him a spanking like hell. His ass turned an incredibly bright red from Blue's relentless palm. Punkish's screams of bliss alone were enough to push Blue over the edge.

Restraining himself, he set Punkish down so that the boy was on his knees, then forced him to close his lips over his monster cock as he came.

Punkish's eyes surveyed him with lust and euphoria, and he swallowed as much as he could before Blue pushed him off, letting semen rain down on Punkish's pretty face.

"Damn your seductive tactics," Blue sighed, tucking a soft, silky strand of blonde hair behind his lover's ear. "But I can't say I'm angry about it, not after how damn sexy you are like this."


	47. Oh Ana (Starmine x Strange Dark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the song Oh Ana by Mother Mother
> 
> yes the song is about anorexia
> 
> I don't canon Dark having anorexia but he's my child and I like torturing him apparently
> 
> so for this thing he has anorexia

[I'll 

Be God

I'll be God I'll be God I'll be God

Today]

It was always on his mind.

Suicide.

Today more than ever, he just wanted his suffering to end.

[Hold my head under that bath and breathe away]

He stripped down, throwing his clothes to the ground and filling the bathtub. He could drown, just like that stray cat...

He shook his head, sliding into the hot water. He hugged his knees to his chest, studying the deep scars on his bony wrists and all down his thin, pale arms. He extended one leg, then the other, pressing his feet flat against the wall. 

He hated it. All of it. All of him.

Nobody cared, right?

His sister couldn't stand him, he despised her in return. His father physically abused him, his mother mentally abused him. Other students neglected him, whispering behind his back. 

He suddenly ducked his head beneath the water, staying there and breathing in and out. Water choked his lungs, and his head started to spin. If he stayed like this, he could kill himself, he could leave everything behind. He could leave Ana behind. He could leave-

No.

He couldn't leave Starmine.

Dammit, it was always Starmine who made him hesitate.

He sat up again, gasping for air and coughing up the strangling water. His shoulders heaved as he sobbed into his arms.

Another failed suicide attempt.

Damn Starmine, making him hesitate, giving the split second fear needed to stop him from doing it.

Damn.

[Slit my wrists and watch that blood evaporate]

He sat defeated in the tub long after the water went cold.

He sat there for hours, time was insignificant as each second ticked by and he cried. He wanted it all to be over, but he couldn't quite bring himself to do it, not with Starmine... 

He sobbed harder, forcing himself to clamber out of the bathtub. He stumbled, catching himself on the edge of the sink. His eyes wandered to the mirror, shooting back at him a small pale boy full of scars, so skinny that his ribs were visible, his hipbones and collarbones jutting out too sharply. 

It was Ana's fault, but Ana was the only one who understood him.

His bony fingers closed around his small pocket knife. He always kept it near him, though he knew he shouldn't.

He felt nothing as the blade kissed his marred skin, only the small initial sting of skin being broken. He watched the oddly beautiful crimson spill from the gashes, lips turning upward slightly in a sad smile.

He watched the blood run down his arms, dripping onto the floor. He stood there making no attempt to fix what his bloody arm, but loss of blood was making him rather lightheaded. He sat down with his back against the bathroom door, still allowing his wounds to bleed out.

[Being this godly can't be good for  
Ana's safety]

He sighed. He wasn't ready to lose Ana. Ana understood what he was going through. Ana was his comfort.

If he killed himself, Ana would be gone too.

And of course Starmine-

No.

Starmine said Dark was being slowly murdered by Ana. Dark refused to believe that, but deep down he knew the truth.

Ana would be the death of him.

[Ana hear me]

He let Ana curl around him, caressing his frail body, whispering in his ear all those cruel insults that were the cause of him slowly starving himself. He knew what Ana was doing, yet he felt completely in control. He was a god, with his ability to control and restrict exactly what food entered his body, and the ability to exercise everything off. Ana would reward him with warm whispers to make up for the perpetually hollow feeling in his stomach, almost a distraction.

[I'll 

play God

I'll play God I'll play God I'll play God

Today]

He could play God he wanted to, taking his own life before it could be taken from him.

[Ante up and play that god a poker game]

He had the strength to do it, but if only Starmine would stop creeping into his head...

Starmine kept him alive.

But he had to kill Ana, he had to kill himself. It was too difficult to just lose Ana.

[Walk away with all our little god's spare change]

He could have the death be craved if he really wanted to. But Starmine...

He wanted to scream. Why wouldn't Starmine leave his head? Why did he care so much about how his death would affect Starmine?

[Playing this god it can't be good for

Ana's safety 

Ana hear me]

Again, he couldn't bring himself to destroy Ana. Either way he would still die. Ana's cruel whispers would starve him, or he could end his suffering, destroying Ana in process.

[Oh Ana

I'll be with you still]

He couldn't escape Ana, he wasn't strong enough. His only escape was death, and he wasn't strong enough to kill himself either.

[You are the angel that I couldn't kill]

Ana was his angel, his pain and his comfort. Ana made him suffer, he was so hungry...

But Ana was the one who comforted him. 

He had to kill Ana.

But how?

[I'll 

fake God

I'll fake God I'll fake God I'll fake God

Today]

He heard a knock on his apartment door. 

Panicking, he threw on his clothes. He knew it was Starmine. Starmine was the only one who visited him, apart from Ana. 

Ana was always there.

Dark pulled a sweatshirt on to hide his injured arm, then hastily opened the door.

"Dark, I brought you some pasta."

Dark's stomach clenched. He wanted it, he wanted it so bad, but Ana was there, whispering in his ear.

Numb, he led Starmine to the kitchen. 

[Hop up on a cloud and watch the world decay]

Starmine immediately pulled out a bowl, serving a decent portion for the younger blonde.

Dark flinched as the pasta was set down in front of him. It looked so good...

But Ana wouldn't let him eat it.

He couldn't bear to look at it, but Starmine sat beside him, watching him intently.

"I-I'm not hungry." 

Mine's bright blue eyes flared.

"Liar."

Dark's cheeks burned, and he looked away. He picked at it a little. It was delicious but he couldn't bring himself to eat more than a few bites. He already felt sick. Ana hissed in his ears, threatening him with sweetly spoken insults.

He wanted to eat.

He couldn't make himself do it.

"I'm really not hungry," he said quietly.

"I was right." Starmine looked grim as he made this statement.

"About what...?"

"You're anorexic."

[Ana on my shoulders and we'll laugh away]

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Dark stammered, a nervous laugh following his words.

Ana's weight made him buckle. If he'd been standing he would for sure have fallen. Hiding Ana was so damn difficult.

[Faking this God it can't be good for

Ana's safety 

Ana hear me]

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he protested fiercely, feeling Ana's fury course through him, expressed in his tight response.

"I'm not an idiot."

"It can't have been that obvious! I've done everything to hide it...!" Dark's eyes grew wide as he realized what he'd done.

"So you are anorexic."

"How did you know?" Dark whispered, unable to face the taller boy. 

"I've been watching you for a long time. You always say you're not hungry. You exercise too much. In the locker room, it's obvious that you're way too skinny. I can count your ribs, Dark. It's not healthy. Today confirmed it," Mine broke off, his voice softening. "I want to help you."

[Ana baby

I'm not crazy]

"You can't... I can't kill Ana..." Dark sobbed. "I'm not strong enough..."

His slim hands were closed in Mine's warm ones. "But you're not alone, Dark." 

Dark let himself melt into Mine's embrace, sobbing uncontrollably. "I don't know how..."

"I'll get you help, we'll make it through together."

[I couldn't kill Ana]

Dark let Ana whisper the line in his ear, but responded with his own soft promise.

"But I could kill Ana. I will kill Ana."


	48. CHOOSE A BETTER PLACE TO FUCK (Adolescent Knight x Railroad Conductor Silver Vermilion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep a dictionary close

The train station was empty, an eerie silence hanging in the place of crowds. Knight was the only one waiting on the vacant platform. His sister and the other Rins had chosen to vacation at Thatoneplace for its beautiful beaches and crowded shopping centers. This considered, the station should be overflowing with people.

The sole reason it was empty was due to the simple fact that people shopped too much, and didn't have enough hands to carry everything.

Hence the existence of a car. 

Nobody thought of bringing a suitcase to shop, even that was too small.

Knight sighed, strolling up and down the dim platform. He heard the distant rumble that foretold the train's arrival. The massive thing rushed in like a snake racing after its unfortunate victim, but the train came to a halt to pick up the only passenger in this abandoned station.

Knight stepped up into the crowded train, pushing through stiff throngs of people. He found a small corner, and melted into its shelter. The large window showed nothing but the blackness of underground tunnels and the reflection of the brightly lit train. 

He watched the unending black zoom by, soon distracted with his thoughts.

Vermilion.

His thoughts embraced the small boy with his affection for him. He'd promised he'd come back for Ver, and there he was.

Fifteen minutes passed, and he heard a sweet voice call his name. 

"Knight-kun!"

Knight abandoned his thoughts to see his adorable uke in front of him. 

"Vermilion!" he smiled, embracing the small boy. He let his lips find Ver's, meeting them with a hungry kiss. Ver moaned, grinding his knee into Knight's crotch.

"Let's have some fun, shall we Ver?"

Ver nodded, facing the window. Knight liked this position, he knew that. His warm breath fogged up the glass as his ass was exposed just enough for Knight to enter him. He shivered as Knight's tongue flicked against his ear, then made a soft noise as teeth nibbled at him in place of the wet muscle. 

"Knight-kun~! Please play with me~!"

The younger blonde had the appearance of a small child, his higher pitched voice making his request come off pure and innocent. 

Damn, that was hot.

Fuck Knight sounds like a pedo.

"I'm not a pedophile!" he blurted, making Ver giggle, then pout. 

"Awwww, but that would be so hot~!"

"You're into pedophiles?" Knight asked blankly, honestly concerned. 

"No... but if you happened to be one it would kinda sorta turn me on y'know..."

"I am nineteen years of age and how old are you?" Knight expressed with a mechanic tone.

"Twenty."

"That right there is a terminological inexactitude." 

"What's a... whatever you just said?"

"A terminological inexactitude."

"Yeah, that. What is that?"

"A falsification."

Ver still seemed baffled.

"A lie."

"Oh."

"I do not believe you are twenty years old. You look younger than Strange Dark, and he already looks like a five year old. He's fifteen."

"Well maybe I'm just short."

"No twenty year old would look like you."

"Fine, I'm seventeen."

"Seventeen, my Sitzfleisch," Knight deadpanned.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ver gawked.

Knight groaned. "It means keister."

"NOBODY HAS EVER HEARD THAT WORD AND NOBODY KNOWS WHAT A SITZFLEISCH IS!"

The two blondes received a few odd looks.

Understandably.

Knight shook his head in disappointment. He should really expand Ver's vocabulary. "Uhhh... what do quotidian people call it...?"

"What does quotidian mean?"

"Ah! I have it! Sitzfleisch means butt!"

"What about quotidian?"

"Oh. That means normal. I was wondering what normal people call their... what was it again? Oh yes, their butt."

Ver looked done.

"Would you like me to repeatedly thrust my membrum virile into your Sitzfleisch?"

Ver whimpered.

"Let me rephrase; would you like to engage in copulation?"

"Please speak in a way that a normal human being can understand," Ver groaned in despair. 

"How old are you?"

"Okay okay I surrender! I'm fourteen! Now fuck me!"

"Mmm I could just osculate those piquant rufescent lips of yours," Knight whispered seductively.

"I have no idea what half of that means but I am now oddly horny."

With no warning, Knight thrust himself into Ver, making the boy scream out in ecstasy. Other passengers turned to look at them, but neither cared. Let them stare. A few people were filming. 

"That's right, ululate louder as I give you bliss."

Ver moaned like a little bitch which was like a weird magical here-have-a-boner-my-dudes song because literally every guy on the train car had a massive boner. Women were smirking because it was easy to hide how fucking wet they were from watching Knight fuck Ver against the large glass window. The smaller boy pressed himself against the steamy glass, his saliva, sweat and tears running down it and pushing trails through the condensation. Knight fucked him faster, providing dirty comments to make Ver moan louder as he was penetrated.

"Do you know much more titillating you are when those winsome café au lait eyes of yours are imbued with such libido?"

Ver's pleas for more didn't go unheard. Knight pressed him harder against the window, thrusting faster and at an angle to hit Ver in his most sensitive spot. 

"Oh Knight-kun~!"

"Your alabaster skin is so consummate, I could never envisage a more pulchritudinous adversary to it. Even my sister's sumptuous semblance is debilitated by you."

"Knight-kun I'm so fucking horny even though I have literally no idea what you're saying~!"

"That mellifluous voice is more than enough to engender me to ejaculate within you."

"Th-then cum for me, Knight-kun~!" Ver begged, only understanding the word 'ejaculate.'

Knight did as Ver begged him to, and the younger blonde then came all over himself. He collapsed in Knight's arms and allowed the older male to hold him. Together they watched the other morons on the train grab the closest person and fuck them, despite gender and sexuality. 

"Perfidious schleppers," Knight sighed, hugging Ver closer to him. 

"Knight-kun?"

"Yes, my venerated inamorato?"

"Can you please speak with words that people can actually understand?"

Knight cried internally. "Unfortunately, I am impuissant to reorientate my modus operandi of articulation."

Vermilion burst into tears.

"Why are you so lugubrious, my virile femme fatale?"

Ver cried harder. His mind couldn't take this mental abuse. "Please... please stop..."

"But I fail to espy how my interdisciplinary lexicon is a foible!"

"I'm going to sleep please let me sleep in your warm arms so that I can have nightmares about your 'Sitzfleischs' and 'lexicons' and shit please please please let me sleep!"

"Would it be a proclivity of yours for me to sing you a berceuse?"

"KNIGHT-KUN GODDAMMIT!"


	49. Ayasaki Is A Horny Bitch (Ayasaki x Tsuru x Demon Ayasaki)

It wasn't often that Aya allowed himself to be vulnerable, but it had all gone downhill when he first allowed Tsuru to seduce him.

At first, it was nothing. Aya was sitting in their bed, Tsuru beside him. Neither made any move until Tsuru subconsciously began to stroke his long blonde hair. He knew his hair was sensitive, but he didn't expect it to be his downfall. 

One thing led to another, and eventually he got here.

On all fours on table, ankles bound together, wrists chained down. His long hair was splayed across his back, his clothing long abandoned. 

A soft cry left his lips as Tsuru's hand was brought down on his ass, starting to turn his fair skin pink. He loved the sensation he got from it, and only indulged in his pleasure because he knew that he and Tsuru were alone together.

Or so he thought.

Tsuru's hands traveled in slow circles on his stinging ass before slapping it hard, then returning to the relaxing circular motion. He couldn't help his lewd moans, he felt amazing.

A familiar yet at the same time unfamiliar voice was heard.

"What have we here?"

Aya looked up to see... himself...?

No, a version of himself, one with silver hair and a more crimson undertone to his eyes. 

Aya shrieked as the newcomer wandered over and struck his ass.

He couldn't take much more, it was too good. It was only very rarely that he would submit to his shameful kink, and only for Tsuru. 

Tsuru seemed to accept the presence of the intimidating silver haired male, and moved to sit in front of Ayasaki.

Aya moaned slightly as Tsuru forced three fingers into his mouth, moving them back and forth. He could feel the other mysterious male spreading his tight entrance. He'd already been lost to Tsuru, but he couldn't see the new boy's size. 

"Agh~!"

Tsuru grabbed a fistful of pale hair, yanking it upwards to force Aya to look at him. "Suck it."

Aya knew exactly what that meant, opening his mouth wide to please his Master.

Tsuru's member was pushed through his lips, and he laid there sucking on it lovingly for who knows how long. He let Tsuru tug at his overly sensitive hair, a slightly painful but still effective way to control him.

He couldn't get enough of this feeling of submission, he wanted more. At that thought, he felt the silver haired version of himself penetrate his tight hole. He gasped, his caramel eyes tearing with the sudden discomfort and pleasure. Tsuru jerked at his silky tresses to recapture his attention, and he let out a loud moan. 

His tongue hung out of his mouth, glossy saliva dripping off its tip. He'd figured out that somehow, he was being fucked by his demon self. Tsuru sighed, leaning in to fill Aya's mouth with a lustful kiss. Determined to regain Aya's full attention, he was cruel with his Kitten's lovely hair. His fingers knotted themselves more firmly within the luxurious locks, giving him a stronger grip and more control.

"M-Master~!" Aya wailed, tears coursing down his flushed cheeks from the rough treatment on his hair. "Master~! I n-need you~!"

"Of course, my Kitten," Tsuru sang approvingly, caressing his uke's beautiful face with both hands and kissing him passionately. 

Aya's demon self was not to be ignored, pulling out a paddle. Aya's shrieks and howls were a major turn on for the two dominants as his ass was hit repeatedly by Demon Aya's paddle, leaving the soft fair skin a tender pink. 

Not to be outdone, Tsuru broke the kiss, replacing his lips with his hardened member. Aya's wet lips accepted the arousal with lustful eagerness, his fierce eyes glassy with bliss. He was determined to please his Master. 

Aya's entire slim body jolted with each harsh slap of the wooden paddle, and his demon self gripped at his hair now, pulling it from behind.

Tsuru stroked his cheek, smirking as Aya's tongue curled around his arousal. "You're doing so well, Kitten."

Aya purred, his saliva dripping down his face along with Tsuru's precum. 

As if to remind them he was still there, Demon Aya forcefully wrenched at Aya's hair, making the uke screech. His pale ass stung with the his demon self's spanking, but he especially liked the feeling of his burning skin against the cool air. 

Tsuru dangled a collar in front of Aya's face, a lingering question. Aya nodded his consent, and parted with Tsuru's cock. 

"Ah~! Ahh~!" 

Grabbing all of Aya's hair, Demon Aya held it towards himself, forcing Aya to look up. 

Tsuru gave the other dominant a quick glare before collaring his masochistic Kitten.

"Master~!"

"Yes, Kitten?"

"F-fuck me~!" 

Aya's cheeks burned as red as his still tortured ass. He didn't know what he was thinking, begging for something so filthy. 

"N-No~! I want ah~! I want Master~!"

Demon Aya was furious to be rejected upon entering the helpless blonde. 

"Master..." Aya whimpered as his demon self gripped his pink glowing ass and struck his thighs. He mewled as Tsuru shoved his two middle fingers in either side of his uke's mouth, holding it open. Aya gagged slightly as Tsuru forced two fingers deep down his throat, but got them plenty wet. 

The two older boys exchanged a look, and swapped places. 

"Oh Master~!" Aya gasped, revelling in Tsuru's steady pace, in and out, in and out, faster and faster until it made him howl. 

"MASTER~! MASTER I LOVE YOU~! H-HIT ME THERE~!"

Aya's ecstatic shrieks only lasted for so long before his demon self felt ignored.

His attractive features scrunched up in dread as Demon Aya grabbed the back of his head, forcing him on his member. 

Aya refused to obey someone who wasn't his Master. 

Furious, Demon Aya slapped the uke's cheek several times, to which Aya responded by spitting on the silver haired male. This earned him a violent tug at his hair and another series of slaps. He felt the other boy's cock against his cheek, but he refused to pleasure his demon self.

"Master~!" he cried, for the first time struggling against his bindings. "Master I don't like him~!" 

Tsuru stopped mid-thrust and pulled out, casually walking over to Aya's demon self.

Punching him in the face.

Demon Aya roared, frightening the bound submissive. 

"Master, make him go away..."

Tsuru nodded, throwing another punch. 

"He's me, Master, you have to kiss me~!"

Tsuru whirled around, grabbing Aya's slender face and slamming their lips together. Aya's mouth dropped open to permit Tsuru's dominance, and a hellish screech was heard as Demon Aya rejoined his host. 

Breathless, Tsuru pulled away slowly, saliva bridging their moist lips. Without waiting they engaged in another kiss, then another, then another until Tsuru had freed his Kitten and carried him onto their bed. Their limbs were a tangled sweaty mess, Aya's once flawless skin marred with several love bites. His ass remained bright red, but he wasn't embarrassed, not when he was with Tsuru.

As they engaged in a proper round of sex, Aya allowed Tsuru to spank him still, though his skin stung at the very thought of it. He enjoyed erotic pain, and he wasn't scared for his partner to know it.

"Master?"

"Yes Kitten?"

"I love you. I know I don't say it a lot, but I love you."

"I know you do, Kitten. I love you too."


	50. Starmine Is Oddly Horny (Starmine x Strange Dark)

Starmine was having the most difficult time falling asleep. His eyes refused to stay open, and his every muscle screamed for rest, yet sleep eluded him. He wasn't quite sure what to do anymore. 

He rolled over again, disappointed to find the space beside him empty.

What did he expect? It was his room after all. 

He wanted Dark.

He wished that maybe Dark one day would like him back, even a little. It was so hard to read the young blonde.

He sat up, envisioning Dark's gleaming green eyes in the dimly lit bedroom. The only light filtering through was moonlight, but he could still see that moonlight reflected in a certain pair of magnificent emerald jewels. 

He wished there was a way for him to learn more about Dark. He felt as if none of the other modules reached out to him. They all seemed to keep their distance, besides Len. Hey, maybe he could ask Len about Dark...?

He didn't want Dark to find him weird and stalkerish but-

A knock on the door.

He was surprised, to be quite honest. Though he was friends with more or less all the modules, there was no reason for any of them to visit him. Maybe it was Len to talk about a new song or pv? Or even Append, who also handled that kind of thing? Maybe Melancholy wanted to do something? 

Another knock, but much softer and more uncertain than the first.

Starmine hopped nimbly out of bed, then moved to open the door. "How can I help-"

Mine's question broke off as he took in his visitor.

"Dark?"

The boy's response was to hug himself tighter and look down af the ground. He was too scared to speak in fear of embarrassing himself.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I can leave..." 

"No!"

Dark was surprised to feel Mine's hand on his shoulder, and flinched rather violently.

"S-sorry... people don't... usually touch me..."

"It's totally fine!" Starmine smiled through his nerves. He couldn't mess up this opportunity. "I assume you came here with purpose...?"

"I'll just... be on my way..."

"But-!"

"It's fine, I'm leaving."

"But I don't want you to go..." Mine said softly.

Dark felt his heart, for the first time in years.

"i-I mean I could... stay... if you really want me to..."

Mine nodded vigorously, brightening up and making the edges of Dark's lips turn upward.

"I really like you!" 

Mine felt like a moron the second he blurted it. Surely Dark would hit him for saying such a thing, or hate him. He couldn't stand that thought. 

Instead, he felt small arms around him.

"i-is this... how you're supposed to... hug someone...?" 

Instead of responding, Mine returned the hug. Dark looked stunned. It was adorable.

"What do you see in me...?"

Mine sat them on the bed. "You're mysterious. I don't know what it is, but you have such an oddly alluring charm about you."

"Nobody else seems to think so..."

"That just means I don't have competition. Good for me!"

Mine could feel Dark's burning cheeks against his bare chest. He felt that Dark had come here for a reason, but why...?

"I don't know... why I came here..." the smaller boy mumbled, and felt Mine' fingers running through his hair. Surprised, he looked up, his shocking green eyes meeting Mine's shiny blue ones. Their gazes locked for that mere second, and without thinking, Mine gently cupped Dark's face and pressed their lips together. 

At first, Dark could only stare ahead blankly, but the overwhelming warmth and allure of Mine's affection was too tempting.

He kissed back.

Mine was beyond shocked that Strange Dark of all the modules had actually returned his kiss.

They pulled away slowly for air, a string of saliva still bridging their moist lips. Throwing his arms around Mine, Dark stood on his tiptoes to steal another deeper kiss. 

Mine let his arms wrap around Dark's waist, though with great uncertainty. The younger blonde moaned softly as Mine picked him up in a bridal carry, still fulfilling the desire of a kiss.

Dark was laid on the bed, Mine crawling on top of him, lifting his shirt and kissing up his stomach. 

"M-Mine~!"

Dark knew where this was going, yet for some reason... he wanted it.

He wanted Starmine to be his first. His only.

"W-will you take me...?"

"Do you want me to?"

Blushing madly, Dark nodded. 

Mine kissed downward, slipping Dark's black shorts off. He ran his tongue back and forth over the bulge in Dark's boxers, the small blonde left moaning helplessly. 

"Mine... I need you~!"

Mine smirked, taking an agonizingly long amount of time to remove his clothing. He could see the uneven rise and fall of Dark's breathing, the flushed cheeks of the virgin blonde giving away his eagerness and hunger.

Pulling out Dark's member, Mine kissed its head teasingly, giving nothing more and making Dark gasp from sensations he'd never felt before. Swallowing the head, he heard Dark's cry of pleasure. He flicked his tongue repeatedly with the same manner of a snake's tongue, and Dark grabbed a fistful of his hair without thinking too deeply. Mine suddenly dropped down to swallow the entire length.

"Mine~!"

"Don't tell me you want more," Mine teased, tongue caressing Dark's balls and feeling the tug on his hair as Dark's reaction. 

Dark couldn't help himself as increasingly filthy desires filled his head. He wanted Mine to fuck him hard, hard enough to make him cry, being the masochistic little bitch he is. 

He waited impatiently as Mine prepped his virgin hole with her plenty of lube, coating his own cock to guarantee smooth entry.

Dark was unsure how to convey that he wanted it rough.

Upon feeling Mine's first finger enter him, he shrieked. Two fingers were entered, then thrust into him repeatedly. 

Oh, he liked that.

His hips rolled against the motion, an attempt to get Mine's fingers deeper inside him. 

"You're that eager...?"

Dark turned over so that they could do it doggy style. 

"Fuck me, Starmine," Dark whispered seductively, glancing behind him at the amused seme. 

Lining himself up with Dark's entrance, Mine pushed himself inside slowly, Dark moaning all the way. 

"F-fuck me real good... real rough..."

"Ah."

Dark threw his head back and screamed blissfully as Starmine attacked his asshole, slamming into him so hard it made him see stars. He screamed and screamed as Mine fucked him harder, just how he liked it. His pleasure was like none other, his screams dripping with his overloading euphoria. He knew he'd most likely be incapable of walking the next day, but he didn't want Mine to stop. 

He didn't know he even had a larger pleasure capacity until Mine hit his sweet spot.

"MINE HIT ME THERE DAMMIT IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD~!"

Mine chuckled, obliging this request. His uke howled his name at the top of his lungs, and he smirked.

"I'm gonna cum, Dark."

"I want it~! I want it inside~!"

"Such a dirty boy," Mine chuckled, head spinning from how close he was.

"Then cum inside your dirty boyfriend~!"

Surprised by the chosen terminology, Mine still ignored it for the moment, gasping as he came hard for Dark, shooting his seed deep inside the young blonde.

"Mine...!"

Dark released a final howl as he came messily all over the two of them. 

The two boys were left heavily panting messes in Mine's bed, exhaustion starting to take over.

"Dark... will you... be mine...? No pun... intended..."

Dark laughed breathlessly, snuggling up to Starmine. "Of course...!"

"I love you..."


	51. WHERE IS YOUR PENIS (Blue Moon x Punkish)

"Blue!" Punkish shook his boyfriend violently, attempting to wake him up.

"What do you want?" Blue groaned, holding Punkish closer in their bed. 

"Blue, did you fuck me in my sleep?" The younger blonde sounded frantic.

"No, why the fuck would I do that?"

Punkish gave his boyfriend a disbelieving look.

"What? I tie you up in your sleep but I can't fuck you in your sleep because then you can't look at me with your gorgeous eyes and moan my name and scream in pleasure and beg for me to-"

"Okay I understand you can shut up now!"

Blue sighed.

He grabbed Punkish's ass.

"Why do you ask?"

"My asshole is bleeding."

Blue groaned.

"Were you touching yourself?"

"No! You were holding me too tight for me to do anything!"

"Let's go to the bathroom and see."

Blue bridal carried Punkish through the dark bedroom into the bathroom, then turned on the light.

Both blondes screamed.

"WHERE IS YOUR PENIS?"

A trail of red ran down between Punkish's creamy legs, and Blue simply stared, then looked down at his own legs, alarmed to find that he could not find his rather enormous penis.

"Blue why do you have tits?"

Blue screamed again.

Punkish screamed upon realizing he too had tits. 

"Punkish I think we are somehow girls."

"Fuck."

"So your asshole isn't bleeding. You're on your period."

"Goddammit. Now I have to ask Reactor about shit. How do I even clean this up?"

Blue licked his lips and dropped to his knees, nibbling at Punkish's gorgeous thighs.

"Ah~! Blue... y-you're not gonna eat me out, are you?"

Punkish gasped as Blue pushed him into the bathtub, pinning his wrists down on either side of his head.

"I think you can handle it, Baby."

"Daddy~!"

Punkish's chest moved up and down unsteadily as Blue's tongue at his clit. He was perplexed as to why he was a girl, but he couldn't deny the pleasure he was experiencing. He felt Blue's massive tits pressed against his legs, then mewled his pleasure as Blue's tongue moved up and down his unfamiliar entrance. Faster and faster the little (tall? Idk) fucker went (referring to Blue, not his tongue) until Punkish couldn't take it any longer, knotting his fingers in Blue's hair.

Punkish screamed as Blue's fingers entered him, he'd obviously never felt this happen before because USUALLY he doesn't have a clit because he is male.

At least that's what he thought.

Though he liked crossdressing, he had no desire to be female. He felt that Blue was more turned on by the fact that Punkish was a boy dressing in girl's clothes. 

"Ahhh..."

Three fingers were slammed in and out of him, making him squirm. He couldn't handle it. He wondered what it would be like to climax as a girl. 

"BLUE PLEASE~!"

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"Go away Fork-chan," both boys groaned. 

"Wait, is that Punkish? And Blue?"

Blue flipped him off.

"Why are all the Lens girls today?" 

The other two shrugged.

Later that day the Lens were gonna eat dinner but they ended up all fucking each other on the dining table.

This is normal for some reason or other. 

The Rins are screaming.

Poor Rin-chan.


	52. Existence in General (Starmine x Strange Dark)

Dark laid still in his bed. He had to get up, had to go to school-

He couldn't.

Early morning sunlight, so dim yet so bright in comparison to the choking black night illuminated his room. 

Too bright.

Too much a reminder of happiness, something he'd lacked for as long as he could remember.

He pulled his blanket over his head, burying his face in the pillow, blocking out the world.

He had no sense of time passing. He was fine with it, he couldn't be better. 

At least, while he was alive.

If he were dead, everything would be so much more peaceful.

He could do it now, right? While the other modules were at school, he could kill himself. No one would know. Nobody needed to. It would be too late for him. 

The question was how.

How would he do it?

Maybe he could-

He jumped slightly upon feeling a gentle hand rest on his shoulder. 

"Dark, you awake?"

Dark pulled the blanket closer around him. He didn't want to go to school, he didn't want to be forced to-

"I'll stay here. With you."

Starmine. 

"Go away," Dark whispered, hugging his pillow to his face, muffling his words.

"No."

Dark had been expecting Mine to wake him up, drag him out of bed, watch his every move to make sure he got to school. He said nothing to the taller blonde.

"Dark."

Dark retained his silence. 

Mine was quiet, slowly rolling the top edge of the blanket back to uncover Dark's head. The smaller was too mentally exhausted to fight it. 

He flinched slightly as Mine began to run his fingers through his hair, over and over again. A steady motion that was simple, yet calming. 

Dark gritted his teeth as tears burned behind his eyelids. He refused to let them fall. All he wanted, all he really needed was the opportunity to scream at the top of his lungs, cry his eyes out until all the available liquid in his body had been drained, until he was left as an emotionless shell. No tears left to cry, no fury left to scream. 

"Why aren't you making me go to school?" he asked instead, straining to keep his voice even and devoid of emotion. 

"What good would it do?"

Dark contemplated the question, finding truth in Mine's statement. "You're supposed to be at school. You hate missing school."

Mine didn't answer for a little while, but Dark was okay with that. He felt the walls of his feelings begin to fracture, they could flood if he wasn't careful. Pure curiosity was the only thing that spurred him on to ask again. "You aren't at school. Education is important to you, isn't it?"

"But at the cost of losing the one I love most?"

After processing these words for a few minutes, their true weight and meaning sank in, and Dark's reaction was instantaneous.

Tears streamed down his face, loud wails pouring from his heaving lungs. Despair caved in on him, crushing him, crushing, squeezing, destroying what was left of his strength. He couldn't hold it in. There was nothing left for him to do except to sit there and cry, cry so helplessly like a stray cat with a broken leg in beyond freezing waters. He could see no end to this constant depression he was faced with day after agonizing day. It would be so much easier to end it all, so much easier...

He found himself in Starmine's arms, his face buried in the older blonde's shoulder. He could feel the way he was clutching on to the other boy, so desperately as if he were hanging off the edge of a cliff on a rainy night. 

In a way, he was. If he let go, he would fall to his death, having already given up. He was hanging on to his life by one single thread. One strong thread.

Starmine.

He cried and cried, a seemingly endless flow of devastation. Through all of it, Starmine held him, never offering words of consolation.

Nothing Starmine could say would make things better, both boys knew that.

After what seemed like ages, Dark finally started to calm down. His unsteady breaths were interrupted by painful hiccups, his entire body trembling so hard he felt he would shatter if touched. Mine gently kissed his forehead, rubbing his back and allowing him to still cling tight. 

"I love you, Dark. I'll follow you anywhere."

The implication of Mine's words almost reduced Dark to tears again. 

Starmine would follow him anywhere.

Even if that place was death.

"Hold me... and please... don't let go..."


	53. The Ocean Is Deep But Senbu's Asshole Is Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little mermaid but instead of Ariel the singing mermaid it's Senbu the psychotic murdermaid

Trickster was beautiful in every sense of the word.

Senbu yearned for his affection, yet there was one small problem that kept them apart. 

Trickster was human, Senbu was not.

Senbu happened to be a mermaid, but had always longed for a pair of legs.

Legs he could spread for his Trickster-sama.

He knew too much about how humans mated, yet nothing at all about how mermaids did. The monarchs of the village were the only ones who could produce children. 

Every day, Senbu swam to the surface to watch his ever so perfect Trickster-sama. He'd never revealed himself, another little problem with their relationship. He wasn't even sure that Trickster was aware of his existence.

Trickster had the softest blonde hair, fluffy locks held back in a black ribbon. His mesmerizing monochrome eyes were warm and calm, Senbu would let himself drown in them. 

That day, he went to the surface as usual. No one questioned him, no one ever did. Everyone was terrified of him because he had a reputation for being alarmingly violent.

Usually, Trickster came to the beach alone, but that particular day, he was with a girl.

Immediately, Senbu despised her.

He glared at the couple, his twisted mind plotting effective ways to brutally murder her. He heard Trickster's melodious voice.

"Would you like a drink, Scissors?"

The girl pulled her hood over head, hugging her teddy bear. "Y-yeah. Thanks Trickster."

As soon as Trickster was gone, Senbu moved toward the girl as she sat at the edge of the beach, her feet covered by the water. 

Her eyes widened in horror as his gloved fingers closed around her ankle. She tried to jerk her leg away, but he was deceptively strong. 

"L-let go!" she cried, terrified to touch him. He let her see his face- the last thing she saw before he slipped her scissors out of her pocket, piercing her left eye.

She screamed in her agony, a flood of tears mixing with thick blood pouring down her face. He removed the scissors from her eye, slashing it across her face repeatedly, marring it far beyond recognition. She shrieked and wailed, begging for mercy but he gave her none. Tired of her annoying whining, he grasped her throat with one hand and pulled her underwater. At this point he'd ripped off the skin on her face, the shreds of it that were still left covered in blood and wounds. She struggled madly for the surface as Senbu pulled her in deeper and deeper, the pressure of being so deep underwater starting to crush her lungs. Her one good eye glazed over, still blurry with tears. Feeling her pulse slow and finally stop, Senbu took out the needle and string from her pocket. His eyes gleamed with the insanity that consumed him. He poked the needle through the corner of her bottom lip, then took his own time neatly stitching her mouth shut, then her eyes. For good measure, he snapped her neck in an easy move. He hated that stupid jacket of hers, she could easily flash anyone. He removed her panties, taking the scissors once again. He forced the sharp blades up her virgin pussy, then madly started cutting away, right through the tissue of her womb, through her liver, her lungs, her heart, cutting her open and allowing her dissected guts to float out into the ocean. Filling her body with various rocks and sand, he carried the mutilated body to the surface, laying her in the sand where she'd been before for Trickster to find.


	54. HAPP BIRTHDAY SAPPHIRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No comment

So Fork-chan was kinda just existing and being a gay shit when Punkish Stripper Boi walked in with his hips being girly and shit and he screams "FUCK YOU" at Fork-chan because Fork-chan is a lil rebel bitch who likes to annoy the living shit out of every Len module in existence. Fork-chan stuck his tongue out which Jersey then grabs for no reason whatsoever and Fork-chan is suddenly horny as fuck. All the Lens gather for dinner like normal people ahahaha who are we kidding.

Len module meals are the opposite of normal.

Anyways so Len had a banana because I mean what did you expect and he starts singing the Buono Banana song before sucking on the banana the same way he succ dicc. V4x was confused and thought he was saying Boner Banana and took out his stress by giving Append the ultimate mega succ under the Nut News Desk which has the strange ability to materialize out of nowhere. Len is sad that V4x betrayed him, stealing his Append and continues to succ on his banana. He then remembers the existence of Act 2 because technically Act 1 would be just original anyways so Act 2 is here and face palms at the morons in the room. Len sadly succs on his banana and says "This is so sad..."

cbearapplez17 yeets in and screams "ALEXA YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO"

and then SD also yeets in but screams "nO LEN U KNO WHAT TO DO BECYASUE GUESS WHAT FUCKERS I FOUND SIN"

and then Len starts crying and singing Despacito Japanese version.

Act 2 feels bad for him so he shoves a banana up his ass.

Len is confused but also really turned on by this and starts moaning like goddamn. Dark screams PARADICHLOROBENZENE because when does he not and Mine be like "yEET u want sum fucc" and Dark was being a lil masochistic bitch so he be like "mmmm Mine bite me" and then a lot of rough kissing follows as well as a lot of biting and Dark's lip is bleeding. Ffs what am I doing to my child. Punkish Gay Stripper Boi is stripping as usual and Blue is like "fuck it" and throws him to the ground where they starts shamelessly fucking on the floor and Punkish is just kinda screaming Daddy at this point but nobody else in the room really gives a shit because this is perfectly normal. Senbu is covered in blood but Maple asks "Would you like some tea, Sen-chan?" And hell yeah he wants tea but first he gotta succ Trickster's firm balls. Ayasaki be a tsundere shit but no Tsuru started pulling his hair and he's in a heat. He was just trynna eat his peanut butter jelly sandwich with tuna but no Tsuru had to pull his hair and make him a horny mess then he be screaming Master because that's what he does. He also stabs people, but much more gracefully than Senbu. And he's not a yandere. He's just capable of stabbing people and looking pretty while doing it rather than just looking like a psychopath **coughcoughSENBUcoughcough**

Trickster's kinda given up but at the same time his favorite dreams to eat are Senbu's because Senbu has horny fucc dreams about him nd he gets to have seXu with the Senbu child. Lancer decided that he and Hansel were gonna play football. Hansel argued that they should it somewhere private but then Lancer pointed out Len with a banana ip his ass and Append receiving the succ and Dark being a big ass masochist and Punkish just screaming on the floor then at Senbu succing them Trickster balls. Hansel finally agreed to play football so that's what he and Lancer did but fIRST he demanded that Lancer let him finish his precious apple juice. While that shit goes down Bad Boi has gotten ahold of the Dr. Pepper and is just fucking everywhere and then Stylish who is perpetually high on sugar joins him and that's like the most energetic 69 in existence. Light looks at Rad then starts reciting Vines and Rad is confused but then as you all have seen in my lemons it doesn't matter what they're doing because I can still turn it into a fucc scene.

idk if that's a good thing or a bad thing

Aitetsu and Kotetsu are too pure for this world so they went to Kotetsu's room and played Candy Land. Council was being a gross shit so Christmas pulled out his painted candy cane dick thing and shoved it in Council who started screaming but then somehow Christmas also got his antlers stuck up Council's ass because why does this happen idk. Hougetsu screamed "FIRE IM ON FIRE" then burst into flame before rising from his ashes, then he just starts singing Deerhoof songs at the top of his lungs. 

Gigantic OTN felt betrayed that Lancer had started fucking Hansel instead of being his air humping buddy, so he kinda just cried and humped the air while Plus Boi ate his ass fir no reason. Ice Fag was being somewhat pure or at least pretending to be so he was just trynna keep the Royal Milk Tea frosty but then Brave Butterfly tried to whack someone in the face with his ponytail like Ayasaki does but his hair isn't long enough and it got in Ice Fag's Royal Milk Tea so Ice Fag left to go dance on his giant Oreo and sassily kick the air because he juST wANTEd HiS fRoSTy RoyAL mILk tEa

but no

Receiver was playing some game and Edge was like "yo can I play" and because they are good bois they actually played video games instead of fucking. Only problem was that it was a video game about fuck. Oops. Ciel was kinda sitting there being depressed but Edge saw him but not him he saw what Ciel was sitting on and screamed "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY FUCKINGCOUCH" and Ciel ran away but he didn't scream he just said "rawr xd" and left. Polar Bear In Love is too long to say so imma call him bipolar.

yeah

he's just

bipolar 

what did you expect 

but then Eraser gave him a high five and missed like he does every fucking time and they just hugged each other and had a good cri u kno what I smell a new ship. Oh yeah and I forgot Asymmetry exists welp he was too pure to see all the moist gay shit happening so he joined Ice Fag on his ginat Oreo and they sassily kicked the air together. Oh yeah Achool Outfit exists. He's trynna encourage Yukata and the swimwear modules not to be so sad but guess what they get neglected anyway. Bebop is there but Senbu does the stabby stabby then goes back to succing Trickster's firm balls. Fork-chan shrugs and starts fucking Jersey who's glasses are steamy as fuck rn. Magical Neko Len Len also know as the house cat appeared and someone through a banana at him and he left but he got raped by some random tentacle creature thing in other words tentacle porn happened. The Vanan'ice modules decided to all fuck each other because why not. Allen died. Sadistic Vampire sucked his own dick. But then he saw Spice Len and they started fucking because they're both horny ass bitches. Ivy Tomcat was also somewhat pure so he joined Asymmetry and Ice Fag on Ice Fag's giant Oreo. Vermilion is crying while he and Knight have sex on a train again because Knight's vocabulary needs to stop. 

SapphireFalling was kinda just filming all of this because she can and that was great. SD and cbearapplez17 were screaming about some shit or other. 

AwesomeFangurl54 was summoned and is most likely very concerned for what the fuck happened to this fandom I mean all the memes. 

Hi

Happy Birthday SapphireFalling (*^▽^*)


	55. Aokigahara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Aya does some shit

There was no denying the beauty of the Aokigahara, despite it being rumored to be full of wandering spirits and demons. A beautiful place to die, which was one of the reasons so many people committed suicide there. That wasn't always the case though. Some who entered the forest were driven mad by disturbed spirits, others possessed by both demons and spirits alike who both slowly fed on their host until there was nothing left. Ayasaki entered the forest freely. He could feel a gnawing hunger deep inside him, one that couldn't be sated by just food.

Bloodlust.

The further he moved into the forest, the more his demon self showed. His eyes gleaming dangerously with a dancing fire, his long pale blonde hair becoming a steely silver. He slipped on his mask as he walked deeper and deeper into the gorgeous forest. The beauty of his surroundings was lost on him as he continued onward. His thoughts

_Hungry feast flesh blood kill devour_

circled around that special thirst that couldn't be so easily quenched. He found his favorite spot in the forest, a large tree with no special features, but he was drawn to it all the same. He scaled it easily, making himself comfortable in one of the branches. Leaning his

_kill hunger blood blood BLOOD BLOOD DEVOUR FEASTBLOOD KILL_

back against the tree's thick trunk, he waited. He could sense humans nearby, and grew increasingly agitated. He tensed as they neared him, they were in his sight now.

A girl in a white dress with a yellow bow on its chest. He hissed at her presence. She

_DIE KILL BLOOD FEAST DROWN KILL KILLKILLKILL_

infuriated him as she stripped off her clothing, revealing a lacy black bralette and and equally lacy thong. It was one of the most disrespectful things she could possibly do in a place so full of death. She was straddling a boy who clearly didn't want anything like this, a blonde who Aya felt that he somehow recognized. Driven by his

_flesh feast blood die kill_

fury at the girl, he was focused on her, not making the connection of who the boy was. He focused on her thoughts, digging through to find who she really was. He knew that her name was Anti, Dark's sister. Though he had nothing against Dark, he absolutely could not stand Anti. A memory called out to him and he grasped it, plunging his mind into Anti's memory. 

 

_A small boy, maybe fifteen years old stands alone. She taunts him shamelessly; his expression never changes. He is hollow, devoid of feeling. All he holds onto his life with is the affection of one boy, Starmine._ _She is ruthless, lying through her teeth_

feast her bones rip eyes gouge

_about how she had been with Starmine all along. Only at this point did the boy's features contort into a look of pure horror and despair. She was_

destroy kill shred her skin tear kill blood feast killKILL KILL

 _satisfied with the damage she had done, leaving him in tears. She found Starmine, forcing him to follow her under the threat of her bringing harm to Dark. He grew increasingly alarmed as he learned of her plans to enter the Aokigahara. He wasn't stupid. Unfortunately, he didn't know her full plans until it was too late. She took him deep into the forest where she stripped, telling him to do the same. He refused, and now there they were, her straddling his hips in_ _attempt_

traitor die kill killed murderer blood feast FEAST FEASTDEVOUR BLOOD

_to make him betray his true lover._

Aya had heard enough. He could sense blood that would soon be on her hands if he didn't intervene. He had always been a little closer to Mine than some other modules, and was willing to help him out. Half of it was also that he could finally sate his torturous hunger.

He next drew from Mine's thoughts.

_Dark, he couldn't betray Dark. Anything but betray Dark. He hates her, but she will hurt Dark if she is not satisfied. Though it contradicts his morals, he wants her dead. He knows what she told Dark. He knows if that if this madness doesn't stop soon, it will be too late. Dark will be gone. Dark can't be gone, he refuses to let Dark leave. He will fight to save his lover. He will not betray his lover._

Aya needed no further confirmation. This was

_torture hell blood kill devour blood_

exactly what he needed. He silently drew his katana, hopping down from his high perch without a sound. A low hissing sound rose from his throat.

"Wh-who's there?" Mine asked fearfully, unable to see Ayasaki.

"Shh, it's nothing," Anti blew it off. Mine knew better. She had angered a spirit or demon of some sort. No hissing sound such as the one he heard could come from a human.

Aya hissed again, closer this time. He wanted Anti to see what her death looked like.

Mine paled, and Anti slapped him. "What's wrong with you?"

He kept quiet until she turned around. Aya ripped off his mask, letting her see his smoldering eyes

_FEASTFLESH BLOOD KILL FEAST DEVOURBLOOD KILLKILLKILLKILL_

before letting his katana rip through her small form. Her wounds burned and she cried out. Such a strike should have killed her instantly, but he wanted her to suffer. Mine's eyes were frozen wide in horror.

"Go!" Aya ordered. "Before it is too late for him."

Mine understood, scrambling off. Aya had given him a mental image of exactly where Dark was headed.

Turning to his victim, Aya grinned. Anti was sobbing as her wounds bled out, but still she didn't die. Aya had been waiting so long

_hungry hungry feast blood flesh devour_

for such a meal, he could have fun with it. He licked his lips with his long tongue, ecstatic about his meal. It would taste bitter, like she had been in life. He allowed himself

 

_DIE KILL DESTROY DEVOUR FEAST BLOOD BLOODKILLKILL HUNGER_

to feel the rush of adrenaline as he ripped her limb from limb, feasting upon her flesh. Still, she lived. As long as her heart was in tact, she would live. He was saving her disgustingly cold heart for last. Her agonized screams made him enjoy his meal so much more, he hadn't gotten to murder someone so violently in ages. He always liked eating the screamers best. She pleaded for mercy, but he would give her none. Hell would be worse than what he'd just done. He licked her blood off his fingers, once again placing his mask over his face. Finally sated, he began his return to the Len mansion. In the distance, he could see Mine with his arms securing Dark in a tight hug. Too distracted with each other, they couldn't see the figure looming up behind them. Aya screeched, making the restless spirit halt. It was about to possess Dark, but Aya tackled it to the ground. A new spirit, so fresh he could smell its blood. That's when he realized who it was. Horribly disfigured, with her body literally falling to rotting pieces, was Anti. Aya's eyes 

_DIE KILL DEATH MURDER_

narrowed, and he drew his katana once again. She let out a howl, backing away, but he summoned all his energy. Whipping out an old doll, he chanted in a low tone, holding out the doll to her. The voices of other demons and spirits joined him until Anti released a final sickening screech, her cruel essence sucked into the doll.

Aya made it burn.

She was gone.

It had been a long day, and back at the Len mansion, no one questioned where he'd been. He didn't mind, but after seeing the way Mine treated Dark, he felt...

...lonely.

"Aya, are you alright?"

Aya jumped a little, not expecting a voice to interrupt his thoughts. He'd forgotten that Tsuru annoyed him daily.

"Can I come in?"

Usually, Aya would dismiss him with a groan of "fuck off," but he felt he would go crazy if he didn't have company.

"Aya...?"

"C-come in."

Tsuru was clearly surprised, but happy all the same. He sat down on the ground beside Aya and they were silent. After a few minutes. Aya buried his face in Tsuru's shoulder and began to cry, allowing the other blonde to hold him. Tsuru stroked his hair while he sobbed, but didn't offer empty consolation.

"I ate her..."

Most people would assume that Aya meant hate, but Tsuru knew better. He knew Aya just felt guilty for what he was.

"You can't help it, Aya."

"But that's why no one wants to get close to me..."

"I know that's what you think, but I don't care if you're a demon, we all have our quirks."

"Eating people isn't just a quirk, Tsuru."

Tsuru shrugged. "Whatever you say. It doesn't matter to me. I'll love you no matter what."


	56. Merry Sexmas Motherfuckers (Blue Moon x Punkish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some big gay 
> 
> holiday special
> 
> Blunkish edition

Blue's frozen fingers fiddled with the key to his apartment door. After a few frustrating minutes, he had the lock open. 

Inside, the apartment was silent as he removed his heavy winter jacket, gloves, hat, and scarf. No, quiet, but not silent. 

He moved towards the bedroom.

Soft moans floated through the still air, sweet moans of his name.

"Bl-Blue..."

He opened the bedroom door without a sound to find his perpetually sexy boyfriend in their bed, gorgeous legs spread in an alluring display. "Oh Punkish..."

The younger's face burned deep red at his realization that Blue had seen him. He removed his fingers from inside himself, curling up to hide not his nudity but the lingerie he was wearing.

"I thought you weren't coming home tonight..." Punkish trailed off, a threat of tears making his voice waver. "You're always working and-"

"I wouldn't miss Christmas with you, Baby."

"We don't even celebrate Christmas, so I thought..."

"That I'd leave you here by yourself? Leave you here to cry yourself to sleep because your damn awful boyfriend doesn't have time for you?" Blue's voice was sharp in anger at himself, anger that he neglected his lovely Baby in favor of fulfilling his work. "But you don't have to cry anymore, Baby. I quit."

Punkish couldn't comprehend Blue's words. "Wha-?"

"I quit my job."

"But-!"

"I have a new one, but it's much closer, and I can come home to you every night instead of having to stay in some damn hotel."

Speechless, Punkish threw himself into Blue's arms. "I love you!"

A small smirk played on Blue's lips. "I'll admit that I made a short stop before coming home. What do you say we have a little holiday fun?"

Punkish emitted a loud moan as Blue's hands dropped down, massaging places they hadn't been in too long. 

"I missed you, Baby."

Punkish gasped as Blue's teeth sank into his neck, piercing a faint scar from a much older love bite. 

"It's been so long," Blue commented as he licked away blood. "I forgot how delicious you are."

"Hah~!"

Blue's affectionate kisses traveled down his uke's chest, marring the smooth, fair skin. The taller blonde's tongue and teeth left soft flesh broken and bruised, but Punkish had not forgotten his love of the erotic pain Blue gave him. 

"Pl-please, Daddy~!"

An excited shiver ran down Punkish's back as he felt Blue's cock at his entrance. He shakily lifted himself, turned around so that he was on all fours. 

"Give it to me hard."

"Of course, Baby."

Punkish let out a scream of raw pleasure as Blue penetrated him.

He almost collapsed from that alone, but he wanted so much more. He moaned as Blue started a slow but steady pace, forcing himself deep inside. 

"You like that, Baby?"

"More~!"

Quickly losing patience, Blue allowed himself to lose control. He was a beast, starved for months, almost a year, and Punkish was his lush, delectable prey. 

He resorted to whatever would make Punkish scream. Grabbing the boy's bangs and forcing his head back, attacking his neck and back with countless hickeys, anything. 

"Daddy~! Daddy fuck me harder~!"

"As you wish."

"AGH BLUE~!"

Punkish's vision went white as Blue hit his sweet spot. He felt like he was being repeatedly by a sledge hammer and he couldn't get enough of how dominant his man was. 

Saliva dribbled out his half open mouth along with lewd moans and small screams. His eyes shone with lust and tears as he felt himself nearing a climax. 

"Let me cum~!"

"Not without me," Blue said sternly, licking the lobe of Punkish's ear. 

"I can't~!"

Blue was too late to prevent his uke's orgasm, finding his hand to be covered in the love made milk. Punkish collapsed beneath him, but he made sure the boy was looking before licking every last drop semen from his fingers. 

"Your turn, Baby."

Blue positioned himself so that his length was in line with Punkish's pink lips. The younger boy's mouth dropped open to take the member, soon to have his mouth filled with an overwhelming amount of hot white substance. He swallowed all of it with bliss, his musical noises conveying his enjoyment. A bit of excess trickled down his cheek, but Blue swept it up with one finger, pushing it deep in Punkish's mouth. 

Punkish's tongue lingered on Blue's finger, coating it with a thick layer if saliva. 

Repositioning himself, Blue laid by Punkish's side, wrapping the boy up in his embrace. "Goodnight, Punkish," he whispered, kissing the boy's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Blue," Punkish smiled, happy to finally sleep in his boyfriend's arms.


	57. くるみ⭐ぽんちお (Hougetsu x Tsuru x Ayasaki and Dark Is Just Kinda There)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send help
> 
> Tsuru and Hougetsu are roommates in college
> 
> Aya is visiting his childhood friend/crush Tsuru 
> 
> Dark's just there for some reason idk

"Dub-I Dub-I Dub-I Chu-ppa-ppa  
Dub-You Dub-You Dub-You-yeah-yeah  
Dub-I Dub-I Dub-I Chu-ppa-ppa  
Dub-You Dub-You Dub-You-yeah-yeah!"

"Dark, did you knock your head or something?" Ayasaki groaned. The smaller module was never this cheerful. "And what's with the stupid dance?"

"I think he's been eating paradichlorobenzene again," Tsuru muttered to himself. 

Dark ignored them all, continuing his singing. "Kuru kuru kuru kuru kuru-kuru kuru-kuru po-ponchi!"

"Dude, chill," Hougetsu rolled his eyes, daintily sipping at whatever alcoholic beverage he had in his hand. 

"Morning wood, surprisingly white."

Suddenly feeling warm, Hougetsu pounced on Tsuru, grinding his knee into Tsuru's crotch. Tsuru let out a small pleasured cry, oblivious to Ayasaki's clearly jealous expression. 

"Thick and sticky flavor!" Dark smirked, watching Aya become consumed by jealousy. The fierce blonde shoved Hougetsu out of the way, hungry hands finding their way past Tsuru's clothing. Exposing Tsuru's member, he closed his lips over the tip, leaving Tsuru gasping. 

"Kuru-kuru kuru-kuru po-ponchi!"

Standing, Aya wrapped himself around the darker blonde, grinding fluidly against him. 

"Kuru Miru Kuru Miru Po-Ponchi!"

Aya could feel Tsuru becoming harder by the second as his slim body moved against the older boy's. 

"It's stuck in my head, awake or asleep!"

Finding dominance, Tsuru slammed Aya down on the couch, pressing their starving lips and tongues together. A mess of saliva dribbled down Aya's chin as Tsuru's tongue explored his entire mouth with a fierce determination. His pulse sped up in his excitement, he loved the heat he felt.

"Hey, hey! How long are you going to leave me alone?"

Left out, Hougetsu grabbed the legs of the two boys making out on the couch. He pulled and they all toppled, Aya on top of Tsuru and Hougetsu still excluded. Spreading Aya's ass, Hougetsu pushed his tongue inside. Aya shrieked, clutching onto Tsuru with a death grip. He he could feel every tense muscle as Hougetsu's tongue moved up and down.

"Is your banana just an ornament? No! No!"

Aya broke Tsuru's passionate kiss, dropping to take Tsuru's length into his mouth. At the same time he felt Hougetsu's tongue being replaced by his member. 

"Gaze at me seductively, that's right!"

Aya's fiery eyes met Tsuru's calm green ones, tearing slightly as he fought for air as Hougetsu fucked him and Tsuru thrust his member down his throat. 

"Oh, I might be going nuts!"

Aya screamed, unable to contain his pleasure. His vision blurred with lust as his arousal grew.

"All in all, I'm just saying to love me."

Both Tsuru and Hougetsu watched Aya's lean body shudder as he neared a climax. 

"Please embrace me tightly and strongly.  
It's showtime tonight again!"

"That be one nice asshole," Hougetsu commented as Dark continued singing because it's confirmed now he's definitely high on paradichlorobenzene.

"If I like ten thousand ice creams or charm (SUCK SUCK SUCK SUCK SUCK SUCK!)" 

And so Aya sucked furiously on Tsuru's member until Tsuru came hard down his throat.

"I wonder if I could be growing up."

The activities taking place in the room left it hot and stuffy. Dark took no notice as he continued singing and doing that same damn dance. 

"I want you to fill me with overflowing love."

Aya moaned, silently begging for both older blondes to cum inside his ass and his mouth. Meanwhile, Dark wouldn't shut up.

"I want you to shout out with all my might right at this moment. So just hurry and fill me up!"

Tsuru whispered something in Aya's ear, in which Aya responded with a scream of "Master~!"

"Kuru-kuru kuru-kuru  
Kuru-miru kuru-miru po-ponchi!"

Aya gave a muffled cry as Tsuru's seed filled his throat. Hungrily, he swallowed all of it. 

"1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th... endless round again today!"

Despite a climax, Tsuru continued to force his member down Aya's throat. Aya pleaded with him in his blinding pleasure, begging for more. 

"'Endless!' (Yup!)  
Kuru-kuru kuru-kuru!"

Tsuru tangled his fingers in Aya's bangs, yanking on them roughly.

"Kuru-miru kuru-miru po-ponchi!"

Ayasaki screamed his pleasure at the rough treatment of his body.

"Already burned out? No complaining, mister.  
(Not ending yet!?)  
kuru-kuru kuru-kuru!"

Aya was exhausted, yet he needed still more. 

"Kuri-miru kuri-miru po-ponchi  
Sprinkle extreme! Supreme!  
Overflowing love shower! (Yup!)"

Aya gasped in orgasmic bliss as he came, Tsuru cunning in his mouth again and Hougetsu's seed inside him. 

"Kuru-kuru kuru-kuru  
Kuru-miru kuru-miru po-ponchi!"

He knew both older boys expected him to clean their hot white messes.

"Serve them all out, I'll drink them all up!  
I'll squeeze more out for you!  
And drink it up with love! Gulp!⭐"

Aya licked every last drop of semen from both Tsuru and Hougetsu, then himself, mewling in a lewd fashion as he did so.

"Dub-I Dub-I Dub-I Chu-ppa-ppa  
Dub-You Dub-You Dub-You-yeah-yeah  
Dub-I Dub-I Dub-I Chu-ppa-ppa  
Dub-You Dub-You Dub-You-yeah-yeah!"

The other three blondes had fallen asleep as Dark finished up his song. 

"KURUMI⭐PONCHIO❤"

At that point Dark yeeted out the window but Starmine had been secretly watching from under the window so he caught him and mind you Dark is still high as fuck on the chemical substance that is paradichlorobenzene which is produced by chlorination of benzene using ferric chloride as a catalyst: C6H6 + 2 Cl2 ➡ C6H4Cl2 + 2 HCl. The chief impurity is the 1,2 isomer. The compound can be purified by fractional crystallization, taking advantage of its relatively high melting point of 53.5 degrees Celsius; the isomeric dichlorobenzenes and chlorobenzene melt well below room temperature. The chemical paradichlorobenzene is used to control moths, mold, and mildew. It also finds use as a disinfectant in waste containers and restrooms and is the characteristic smell associated with urinal cakes. Its usefulness for these applications arises from paradichlorobenzene's low solubility in water and its relatively high volatility: it sublimes readily near room temperature. Paradichlorobenzene is poorly soluble in water and is not easily broken down by soil organisms. Like many hydrocarbons, paradichlorobenzene is lipopholic and will accumulate in the fatty tissues. The United States Department of Health and Human Services (DHHS) and the International Agency for Research on Cancer (IARC) have determined that paradichlorobenzene may reasonably be anticipated to be a carcinogen. This has been indicated by animal studies, although a full-scale human study has not been done.

In other words Dark is high on paradichlorobenzene still so Mine took him home and they fucked.


	58. BREAKUNG NEWS THE WORLD IS ENDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah

The world will end by paradichlorobenzene.

Scientists predict that Strange Dark's mass obsession with this obscure chemical could lead to disaster. The fifteen year old boy has an alarming stash of moth balls which he devours when he's sad (unfortunately he suffers from severe depression) because the paradichlorobenzene in them makes him feel better for an exact amount of 69 minutes. Paradichlorobenzene is not a good antidepressant for any patients who have the condition known as being alive and not being Strange Dark. Dark has also somehow stored 666 tons of crystallized paradichlorobenzene underneath the Len Mansion. Investigators will have to take extreme precautions to study this potentially fatal stash because there seems to be inexplicable pained screaming noises emitted from the house 24/7, particularly at night for some reason. A few officers have attempted to question Dark, but can't succeed fir several reasons. When indoors, Dark just yeets out a window if approached. Other times, his boyfriend, Starmine is with him and sets off fireworks so that the two of them disappear in a puff of fireworks and Dark's lingering deathly aura. As a result of the last time he was approached, police have resorted to locking him up after he sucker punched the unsuspecting interviewer approaching him. Unfortunately, Dark hates being binded in any way and for some reason his cell guards were idiots and put him in one of those fancy glass cells. The overwhelming issue here is that Dark is a module of Kagamine Len. As a result he hit a painfully high note that shattered all the glass in a 69 mile radius. Since then, a month has passed and we are still trying to approach the antisocial blonde. So far, we've made two attempts this week. The first one failed due to Dark screaming repeatedly the words "rice cakes, sea anemones, benzene," which resulted in our officers being pelted with rice cakes and sea anemones. Another attempt was made to interview Strange Dark later that day, but Dark repelled the assault by singing the word "nitrobenzene" repeatedly and then scatting. Starmine was with him in his car, slamming the horn occasionally which made a "be be be" sound and then Dark would scream "benzene." Afterword, a blonde boy who identified as Fork-chan and his twin sister Spoon-kun arrived with their professionally trained army of plastic forks and spoons, who successfully drove away our crew.

THIS JUST IN! We have just now making our third attempt at approaching subject C6H4Cl2, otherwise known as Strange Dark. He appears to be in his room with Starmine. We are just breaching the walls of the Len Mansion. Look at all these banana loving boys! We are currently entering the room of Strange Dark.

It appears that Dark is pinned down underneath Starmine and screaming his name as they engage in sexual intercourse-

Wait shit this is supposed to be rated G it's a news channel. 

You, camera dude, stop recording, we're live! This is god damn porn! Hey maybe you should post that on Pornhub!

Oh crap, both Starmine and Dark are peeved and their aura is horrifying! Wait, Dark is saying something!

"お前はもう死んでいる."

Fuck.

MAYDAY MAYDAY WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE BECAUSE DARK'S AURA HAS SET THE MAJOR PARADICHLOROBENZENE STASH ON FIRE BUT THE FIRE'S GREEN?

and then the entire earth's population scream "NANI" and the world explodes.


	59. S H o w E R  b I T c H (Starmine x Strange Dark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like StarDark 
> 
> a lot 
> 
>  
> 
> like a lot a lot

Pressed against the shower wall, Dark moaned as his boyfriend's tongue explored his mouth. 

The shower's warm water rained down on them, but they paid it no mind. This was one of the rare times in which Dark would allow himself to be vulnerable. He'd surrendered himself to Starmine's affection, lewd noises escaping him as there lips and tongues melted together. His wrists were pinned against the wall on either side if him by Mine, leaving him defenseless. His shocking green eyes were shut as he lost himself in the sensations of this form of love from Mine. His heated body was hypersensitive to every inch of skin in contact with the older blonde, his pulse speeding up in excitement. 

Mine's lips dropped down the younger boy's jawline and neck, leaving they're rough marks of affection with assistance from his tongue and teeth. Sucking aggressively at Dark's pale skin, Mine knew that beautiful red hickeys bloomed in the milky white canvas. 

"Mine...!" Dark moaned softly, saliva trailing from the corner of his half open mouth. "I need you~!"

Pressing his lips against Dark's, the darker blonde grinned, simultaneously pushing the uke hard against the wall. His satisfied smirk grew wider as adorable noises escaped the younger, arousing him greatly. He was hungrier now, ready to feast on his horny boyfriend. The two became yet more engrossed in their kiss, an unrestrained tango of dripping tongues and moist lips. 

Mine released Dark's wrists, allowing the boy to fling his arms around the taller's neck. He wrapped his arms around the slighter blonde's waist, pulling him close and putting as much of their vehemently aroused bodies in contact with each other as possible. 

Wrapping his small frame around the sturdy seme, Dark gave a small scream as their bodies melded together in an act of lust. He could feel Mine deep inside, euphoria oozing from his very core. Distorted pleas were uttered as he lost his mind to the love he was receiving from Mine. 

"H-harder~!"

Mine sped up, pounding into the younger blonde madly and shooting pleasure through his bones. Adrenaline pumped in Dark's blood as Mine fucked him with an animalistic brutality, he couldn't get enough. His gleaming eyes were half lidded as he screamed Mine's name without a care of who heard them. Tears streaked his face, beads of sweat indistinguishable from the shower's water. His nails left deep crescents in Mine's sun kissed skin, his flushed cheeks revealing his obvious pleasure. Mine was moving incomprehensibly fast, Dark couldn't take much more as his lover entered him so forcefully. 

"Mine I'm gonna~!"

His back arched sharply as he released all over the two of them, tiring him out significantly. 

"Can I...?"

No energy left for words, Dark nodded his consent as Mine came inside him with a deep groan. 

Leaning against the wall, breathless and pleasantly heated, Dark allowed Mine to completely dominate him once again, pushing him up against the wall. Their lips collided in a sloppy kiss, Mine pulling Dark into a tight embrace.

"I love you so damn much," Mine said fiercely, though breathless.

"I love... I love you too... Mine..." Dark gasped, stealing another quick kiss.

Kissing a few bruises from where he'd kissed before, Mine whispered a promise in Dark's ear.

"I'll give you more in the bedroom..."


	60. Fuck English But I Like StarDark So Lemons (Starmine x Strange Dark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English can fuck itself

Mine could feel his boyfriend shivering in his arms as they laid together in bed. Moonlight spilled into their shared bedroom, illuminating their huddled bodies in their bed. Mine had woken to the sound of soft sobbing, only to find Dark to be still asleep. Still, the smaller boy's shoulders shook as if he were in tears...

Sitting up, Mine pulled his lover to his chest, kissing the top of his head. "I'm here, Dark. I'm here," he muttered, rubbing the boy's back. 

"Mine..." 

The older hugged Dark tighter as he heard the soft cry. He felt his boyfriend's thin arms cling to him, hot tears spilling onto his bare chest. 

"Dark, what's wrong?"

"Am I the only one?" Dark whispered, his voice wavering. 

"Why ask all of a sudden?" Mine was calm, he was faithful.

"Am I?"

"Of course you are," Mine's voice broke with affection as he pushed Dark's bangs back, kissing his forehead. 

He felt Dark sink into him, leaning his head on the older blonde's chest. "In my dream... y-you were kissing... someone else. It scared me... You're sure...?"

Dark was surprised to find Mine's phone sliding into his hand, his fingers curling around it. 

"You can see for yourself."

Haltingly, Dark scrolled through Mine's contacts, relaxing as he read them all. He seemed calm for the moment, so Mine pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

"Prove it to me."

Dark's words were fierce as he pounced on his lover, pushing him on his back and straddling his hips. 

"Are you sure you want to do this right now?" Mine asked seriously, locking fingers with the blonde on top of him. 

"Yes. You can't lie about who you love if you're in a vulnerable state. You'll moan their name."

Mine sighed. Dark didn't understand how much he loved him. He was a little uncertain about taking Dark, it wasn't something they could take back, and they'd never done anything like this before. 

The mess of emotions in Dark's gleaming green eyes were enough to convince Mine.

Sitting up slowly, Mine let his hands slip up Dark's shirt, rubbing up and down his sides. Dark shivered under his touch, melting into his affection. A small moan escaped the younger as Mine forced their lips together in a rough kiss, his tongue filling Dark's mouth. An audible gasp crept out as Mine forced him back onto their sheets, still kissing him with a fierce passion. His small hands were caught in Mine's, their fingers laced tightly. Aroused, Dark allowed himself to be fully dominated by his beautiful boyfriend. His lungs screamed for air, but he was starved for this sort of affection, he'd never done anything like it before. He couldn't get enough of Mine's lips, he wanted more. His tongue fought uselessly with Mine's, sliding against it and sending their mixed saliva dribbling down his chin. His eyes were closed as his lover devoured him, kissing him well beyond breathless and tugging at his lower lip, threatening to make it bleed. The older's warm lips sent heat shooting through Dark's veins, feeding him pleasure he could never have imagined. Wrapping his legs around the boy on top of him, Dark ground himself against the other blonde's arousal through their shorts. As a result Mine groaned, his tongue delving further down the smaller blonde's throat, teeth more vicious and unforgiving to Dark's soft and slightly swollen lips. 

"Mine~!"

Hot, metallic substance flooded Mine's mouth, alerting him of Dark's split lip. He began to pull away, but Dark's needy whining brought him to a halt. He watched his boyfriend as the blonde moaned his name, begging for his passionate kiss. 

Chuckling softly, Mine let his tongue slide along Dark's jawline before leaning in to kiss the boy's neck. 

"M-Mine..."

The older could feel Dark's breath hitch as he nibbled at the pale skin, his tongue grazing a certain spot that made Dark crazy. The smaller forced himself to take measured breaths, but his boyfriend was making it so damn hard to retain composure. Unprepared, he gave a pained cry as Mine's teeth pierced his flesh, leaving a tender mark of affection. He whimpered as Mine lapped up blood, his every muscle tense as he fought to stay in a somewhat sensible state. The older could feel it, and didn't approve.

He paused, his lips barely brushing against Dark's skin as he began to speak. "If you're holding out on me, I don't think I'll continue." 

Dark shivered despite his body heating up. Mine's warm breath on his neck reminded him of how close their bodies were, how much closer they could get.

He wanted them together as one.

"M-Mine... please d-don't stop... I c-can't..."

His voice was barely a whisper, but he was too embarrassed to beg for more. 

"You're so tense... maybe I should just stop..." Despite saying that, Mine still moved in closer, his lips so close to Dark's skin it could be a kiss, but was just short of it. 

"Mine...!" 

Dark's emerald eyes brimmed with tears, he couldn't handle the denial of relief. He was so hungry to feel Mine's lips caressing his heated body, yet he couldn't get what he wanted. His inability to influence the situation was driving him nuts. 

"D-dammit Mine~! I can't take it~!"

Though Dark struggled, Mine's position gave him the upper hand.

"No you don't," the older whispered, smiling gently. "I won't go on until you relax, and I can make you relax if I need to."

Still, Dark stubbornly refused to let himself relax. His tears were starting to spill over, he needed this badly. 

Mine sighed.

Unclasping one hand from one of Dark's, he let it slide up Dark's shirt before rubbing slow circles in the boy's side. 

Dark held his breath, fighting to keep control, but his muscles were so tired, they just wanted to let go. He wanted to be in control of himself, but maybe surrendering to Mine's affection wouldn't be so bad...

Feeling Dark take a shuddering breath beneath him, Mine pressed a kiss to Dark's neck once again, earning a quiet moan from the younger blonde. 

"You do like that, don't you?" he commented idly, his mouth busy feeding unrestrained affection to the smaller boy. 

Dark closed his eyes, silently hoping that Mine's kisses would travel downward, further and further until they reached a certain place. 

Almost as if sensing this desire, Mine lifted the other blonde's shirt, pinching one of the rosy nipples while his kisses still lingered at one of Dark's sharp collarbones. He could feel the smaller's pulse speed up as he flicked his tongue at the other tender peak, circling it and coating it in a thick glaze of saliva. 

One hand still grasped in Mine's, the other on the older male's shoulder, Dark cried out. All this teasing was getting to him, and he wanted the real thing. 

"More?" 

Amused, Mine switched sides, pinching the nipple that was covered in saliva, and suckling the other. He could sense Dark's agitation, yet he continued his actions. 

Dark hissed through his teeth, glaring at the ceiling as Mine's teasing actions continued to torture him. His lower body was on fire, and he knew that Mine could feel it. 

"Impatient, are we?"

"Mine I need you now~!"

"Uh-uh," Mine pressed a single finger to Dark's lips, amused to find them dripping. "You're so cute like this. So thirsty for affection, so touch-starved, you want it all, don't you?"

Dark's flushed cheeks and lust-filled eyes were more than enough of an answer.

"I'll give you everything."

Dark shivered once again as Mine kissed his bony ribs, then down his stomach. He felt himself being exposed to the cool air, a relief from the burning sensations churning through him. He gasped as Mine swallowed him eagerly, giving him no prior warning. 

"MINE~!"

"Shh..." 

Mine allowed his tongue to roam freely along Dark's length, leaving a trail of saliva behind. Dark was struggling to keep his voice down, the temptation to scream becoming too much for him. 

"H-hurry~!"

Mine shook his head slowly, reaching into one of their bedside drawers and pulling out a small container.

Dark groaned.

"Fuck the lube, can't we just go without it?"

Mine looked shocked, so Dark took it as a no.

"Do you know how painful that would be?"

Dark huffed, only to moan once again as Mine swallowed him. 

"D-dammit~! I was tr-trying to be intimidating~!"

"You are intimidating, love. Just not in bed."

Dark squeezed his eyes shut, bathing in the pleasure of his cock in the sultry cavern of Mine's mouth. 

"This might hurt."

Dark screamed a little as Mine's finger entered him, spreading lube around his entrance. The older gave his cockhead a few consoling kisses, though all that did was turn him on more. He winced as Mine forced a second finger in, attempting to stretch him out. He made small noises every now and then as Mine pushed his two fingers in and out slowly, trying to get him used to this new sensation. A discomforted noise from Mine made him loosen his grip on his lover's shoulder, which now featured five crimson crescents courtesy of Dark's nails. 

"M-Mine... give it to me..."

Mine scissored the younger, making him yelp. 

"You're sure you're ready?" the taller blonde murmured, planting a few kisses on Dark's stomach. "I don't want to hurt you."

Dark nodded ever so slightly.

Crawling back on top of him, Mine gazed into his lover's gorgeous emerald green eyes. Sighing, he allowed the boy to undo his remaining clothing.

Exposed, he lined himself up with Dark's entrance, leaning forward to catch the blonde's lips. 

"I love you, Dark," he whispered, wanting Dark to know how much he cared. 

"I love you too, Mine."

Their bodies collided with a scream from both.

Dark's nails dug into Mine's back as he clung to the taller boy with his entire body. Agony pulsed through him, yet he didn't ask Mine to pull out, not yet. He reminded himself that this would feel good soon, that it would be worth it. He whimpered into Mine's shoulder, finding comfort as Mine ran his fingers soothingly through his hair. 

"I'll move when you tell me to."

Taking a few deep breaths, Dark nodded slightly with an almost inaudible whisper of, "I'm ready."

As the older male pulled out, Dark tensed from the pain. "Wait don't put it in~!" 

His cry came too late, but Mine's lips found his, meeting in a messy kiss. While he was still in anguish, a warm sensation deep inside him started to spread through him, slowly overriding the pain. Lost in Mine's lips, he could almost pretend it wasn't there. 

"F-faster..."

The quiet demand came as a surprise, but Mine obliged, keeping a moderate but steady pace. A lovely moan was emitted from the smaller blonde, alerting Mine that this was starting to feel good. His kiss grew more ferocious as his pace sped up, Dark's hips rocking against his own. He easily ignored the sting of Dark's nails raking across his back. He easily ignored everything, really. All there was to him in that moment was Dark and the pleasure they were giving each other. 

"Your voice is so beautiful," he muttered against Dark's lips before engaging in another long, breathless kiss. 

"I'm so close~!" 

Adjusting his angle, Mine aimed for the spot that would drive Dark insane. Upon hearing a loud cry from the boy under him, he knew he'd found it. Encouraged by this, he increased his pace as well as the strength of his steady thrusts, pushing Dark to the point of screaming his name at the top of his lungs. 

Mine knew that he too was getting close to a climax. 

"STARMINE I LOVE YOU~!" Dark shrieked as he came, his hot mess decorating their chests and stomachs. Panting hard, he still felt amazing as Mine sped up a final time, uttering a question of consent. With a nod from Dark, Mine released inside, earning a final moan from his boyfriend. The older collapsed beside the shorter blonde, reaching over for his hand. 

"Thank you, Mine," Dark blushed as he locked fingers with the other boy. 

"So you trust me?"

"Of course!" Dark giggled breathlessly. "I was just... so scared... that dream..."

Mine brought their clasped hands to his lips, kissing Dark's knuckles. "I understand. Anyone would be scared if they had a dream like that."

"But you know what I realized?"

Mine's shiny blue eyes met Dark's brilliant green ones. "What did you realize?"

"The person you were kissing was me. Me, but when I relaxed, when I surrendered myself to you. When I... trusted you."

"So who was watching?"

Dark looked a little sad as he responded. "Still me, but the insecure side of me..."

"Oh Dark..." 

Pushing themselves up against the headboard, they embraced. Dark's eyes were struggling to stay open, especially as Mine's fingers ran through his blonde tresses. 

"It's okay, we should both get some sleep. I love you, Dark," Mine whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Dark's lips before they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


	61. (゜-゜) (Starmine x Strange Dark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just practicing writing in present tense

He smiles sadly at the world from his perch high up in a tree. 

Such a beautiful world, but such a cruel one. 

A coarse necklace adorns his throat as he watches and waits. 

His milky white skin is decorated with crimson carvings.

His piercing viridescent eyes scan the surrounding area before he gazes up at the cornflower blue sky, then back down.

He is searching.

He will find that same hue in the eyes of his lover.

His heart sinks. 

Is he truly alone in this world?

Alone as he fears?

He allows hot liquid to spill down his cheeks.

He is ready.

He stands, balancing precariously on his sliver of a branch.

He suddenly hears his name.

Whirling around, he sees the boy he loves.

"DARK!"

He only smiles in response to his name.

He will not cry.

It is too late.

He lets his body fall.

He sees his lover's beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you, Starmine."

His softly spoken words are uttered just loud enough for the other to hear.

"I love... I love you too, Dark..." 

These are the last words he hears before his neck snaps.

Two bodies are found that night.


	62. Broken (Starmine x Strange Dark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is 1:37 am and I have 10% battery
> 
> so what do I do?
> 
> I write this crap

"What's wrong with him?"

The doctor gives no response, her lips pursed tightly together. Punkish frowns, irritated by her reluctance to answer his question.

"He's my best friend, and I want to know."

The doctor sighs, shaking her head.

"Tell me!"

Blue places a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, a subtle attempt to calm him down. Punkish gives a sigh of his own, sinking into Blue's arms. "Please... I don't understand what would make Starmine act like this..."

Four of them stand there watching Starmine through a one way mirror. Punkish, his best friend. Blue, a mutual friend of both. Melancholy, his sister, and finally the doctor herself. All four watch sadly, wondering what the hell is going on in the poor boy's mind.

(´_ゝ｀)(´_ゝ｀)(´_ゝ｀)

It hurts.

His heart.

Hurts.

The one he loves...

Gone.

Dark...

The name brings him so much pain, a longing for the one he lost.

Dark, he loves him still.

He blames Anti.

 _d_ _I_ _E_

It is her fault.

 _k_ _I_ _l l h E r_

She caused it.

_b R e A k_

She is why he's gone.

_m u R d E r e R_

She took him away from him.

She will pay.

S h E w I l l p A y.

SHE WILL PAY.

Alone in a pure white room, he had been sitting quietly, perfectly still.

Now, he screams.

Tears pour down his cheeks, his heart aches for his lover.

ShE wiLL pAy.

Dark should be there, Dark should still be with him.

Dark should still be alive.

That, or he, Starmine, should be dead.

(・_・;)(・_・;)(・_・;)

Melancholy buries her face in her hands.

She can't bear to see her brother in such a deteriorated state such as this, this isn't anything like him.

She feels Punkish's hand on her shoulder and allows herself to weep. She knows he won't judge her, it is her right to grieve.

She hears another voice, one she vaguely recognizes.

"Will he recover?"

Anti.

She feels herself tense. She doesn't quite know how to feel towards this girl, so while she remains civil towards her, she isn't particularly friendly.

Still, the doctor remains silent.

The air is tense with anticipation and worry, all occupants ignoring the screaming boy beyond the one way mirror.

Hesitantly, the doctor begins to speak. "To put it simply, his mind snapped the second he believed that his lover was dead."

The little office is dead silent aside from Mel's quiet sobs.

"How do you know this?"

Mel frowns at Anti's question. While it is out of concern, something strikes her as odd with the manner it had been asked in.

"Various tests," the doctor begins. "He's mostly unresponsive unless we mention Dark. Then his emotions become unstable. He'll be aggressive and animalistic one minute, then crushed and weeping the next."

"How do you know what you say is the 'exact moment his mind snapped' is?"

Mel clenches her teeth, Anti's questions are starting to get on her nerves.

"We used some new technology. It's been successful in tests but only used in real scenarios a few times. It studies brainwaves and can conjure an image," the doctor explains seriously. "His scans gave us a lot of distorted images, but the clearest one is what we assume was the last thing he saw before..."

"Before he broke," Mel whispers, not meeting anyone's eyes. "What was it...?"

"He saw Dark. Unconscious. Unmoving. Then he hears 'Dark is dead. I killed him,' from An-"

"Could I go in there?"

Mel barely stops herself from standing up in a rage, Anti had no right to interrupt the doctor in delivering such important information.

"I'd advise against it-"

"Please? I'm Dark's sister, I'm sure Mine would appreciate a visitor."

Mel can't help but catch on to the slight disdain in Anti's voice as she mentions her being Dark's sibling.

The doctor doesn't seem too keen on allowing Anti to do as she asked, but Mine finally seems to have calmed down, sitting quietly. "If you insist..."

Anti gives a charming smile as the doctor let her in.

(;一_一)(;一_一)(;一_一)

He is at peace again.

For now.

Memories of Dark flood him, and he relishes them.

He misses the familiar feeling of Dark in his arms.

He misses the way the smaller boy's body fit so perfectly with his own when they embraced.

He misses Dark's smaller hands clasped in his own.

He misses Dark.

It hurts him.

It hurts him so very badly that Dark is gone.

He has forgotten his surroundings until now, the door he didn't know was there has been opened.

Who...?

He recognizes her immediately.

 _Anti_.

It takes less then a second for his psychotic rage to take over.

His calm features give way to his absolute abhorration of this girl and his body lashes out.

He hates her.

_S u f f E R_

He hates her.

_H u R T_

He hates her.

_d I E_

He will end her.

He claws at her doll like face before his hands close around her throat.

He will crush her brittle bones.

_S n A p h E R l I m b S_

She struggles against him, but he is too strong, too angry, too hurt.

She is growing weaker, he is succeeding.

He senses more people as they clutch onto his arms, anything to save the _poor_ girl he is so set to destroy.

He will fight for his revenge.

_b R e A k H e R_

He squeezes tighter, her eyes are wide with fear.

_l I k E S h E b R o k E y o u_

He will not stop.

(・.・;(・.・;(・.・;

This isn't the Starmine she knows.

To be fair, he never truly liked her in the first place, but he never openly disliked her. He was too nice a person for that.

She doesn't know this person.

He looks like Starmine, he sounds like Starmine, but he sure as hell isn't Starmine.

Those sparkling, bright blue eyes have lost their sheen, now dark, cold and stormy. She can feel their piercing hate boring into her like knives, yet she can't look away. Her lungs burn as his hands tighten around her fragile neck. Several nurses attempt to restrain his arms, but she knows that nothing can ever begin to hurt him as much as losing Dark did.

She'll even admit it. She poisoned her brother. She killed him.

Or at least he's dead as far as she knows.

She just didn't realize that losing Dark would shatter Starmine.

Her vision is fuzzy, her ears are ringing, and her head is pounding as she fears her end.

It takes two shots before Starmine is properly sedated.

Sweet oxygen punches back into her lungs, and she gasps painfully on the ground. A nurse helps her up and she stumbles along out of the room. She is in shock.

Then she sees...

She slaps her hands over her mouth just as she vomits.

(-_-;)(-_-;)(-_-;)

Starmine feels defeated.

He was so close...

_f A I l u R E_

His head hurts.

_m I s T a k E_

He feels heavy as he is carried to his cot.

They strap his arms down, they don't want him to hurt anyone else.

She deserves it though.

_m o N s T e R_

She deserves to suffer.

_h E a T h E n_

He tries to argue, but they ignore him.

He doesn't understand.

Why won't they listen?

Why are they treating him like some wild animal?

He is too tired to fight his restraints, but it hurts to give up.

Time passes in a haze- it has been anywhere between an hour to three hours when he hears it.

"Starmine...?"

That voice... he knows that voice anywhere!

But it can't be...

The sedation is finally wearing off, but his vision still swims.

Even so, he knows that voice better than anything.

"I love you," he whispers.

Tears trickle down his cheeks as he feels his bangs being brushed back, a kiss pressed to his forehead.

He sobs quietly as a hand squeezes his, fingers lacing tightly with his own.

He feels the leather straps binding him being removed, and takes a deep breath.

Free, he throws his arms around the one he loves so dearly.

"I thought..." he can't finish.

"I almost was..."

Dark.

Mine smiles through an onslaught of tears as he holds the younger boy in his arms.

Though weak, Dark is alive.

Dark is alive.

_Dark is alive._

He loves Dark.

Dark loves him.

He is sick, but Dark loves him.

He is paranoid and clingy at times, but Dark loves him.

He is broken, but Dark loves him.

 

Dark loves him, and that's all he needs.


	63. Fully Alive (Act 1 x Act 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I count Act 1 as original Len so there
> 
> poor Lenny boi
> 
> he sadd boi in this one

Kagamine Len.

That is his name.

But that is all it is to him.

In his eyes, he exists only to provide his voice to whoever so desires to use it, and that is it. As a Vocaloid, he doesn't require food, water, sleep, or even air. While the other Crypton Vocaloids proceed their days with human mannerisms, Len simply stays in his room unless otherwise needed for a song. He doesn't do anything, he just... exists.

He never questions anything.

He never acknowledges that as time goes by, his voice is used increasingly less until it ceases to be used at all.

Time is nothing to him.

(／ロ゜)／(／ロ゜)／(／ロ゜)／

Rin pauses outside her brother's door.

She is hesitant to tell him... but then he never displays emotion, this can't go badly.

She sighs.

She worries for him, for his lack of feeling. He doesn't know what he's missing, he doesn't even believe himself to be alive.

Taking a deep breath, she gently pushes open the door to his room.

The basic layout is a mirror image of her own, but as she had expected, his room lacks any personalization whatsoever. She doesn't turn on the light, knowing she will find only plain white walls and a bare room. In the dim lighting, his eyes glow dully.

Her heart clenches at the sight. His gaze is unfocused and directed towards his feet, telling her that he has not stirred since the last time his voice was used.

It had been six months.

"Len...?"

Her voice cuts through the heavy silence between them. He looks up at her slowly, no emotion betrayed on his polished features.

He is hollow.

He feels nothing.

"Len, I have news from Master."

He does not voice acknowledgement, but she knows he's listening.

It breaks her heart to tell him, but she knows it must be done.

She swallows.

"Len, they... no one has used your voice for six months. Crypton... they're going to deactivate you. They're trying again, giving the two of us updates that they're calling Act 2."

"Are they deactivating you as well?"

She is surprised to hear his voice, but it's as flat and devoid of feeling as ever.

"No."

She can barely bring herself to whisper the answer.

"Oh Len... all the users... they don't feel you. They can't... you sound so robotic! You may be computer software, but you were created to be a singer, and music is supposed to make you _feel_ something. All the users, all the people who listen to us sing, they can't relate to you! They don't feel anything when they listen to your voice, and so they don't enjoy the song. You don't love singing-"

She sees that he is unaffected.

Figures.

She's done trying to put it nicely.

"They hate you, Len. They all hate you. You're a failure, so Crypton's replacing you with your Act 2, whereas I get to live with mine. The rest of us are getting our own mansion because they're going to make modules for each if us, but they hate you. You'll be replaced by your modules and no one _, no one_ will remember you. So fuck you, Kagamine Len. You lead a sad, sad existence, and you're a failure of a Vocaloid."

She storms out of the room, her stomach twisting with guilt. He won't feel a thing, he never does, but she knows her words were out of anger.

Even so, they are true.

_(._.)__(._.)__(._.)_

He has never experienced _... this_ before.

Her words, every single one of them was like a tiny dagger that found its way straight through his heart.

It... hurt.

He is a failure.

He is to be replaced.

They all hate him.

He stares wide eyed at nothing, hot liquid trailing down his cheeks.

He doesn't know what to do, he's never experienced sadness or fear or pain- he's never _felt_ before.

It hurts, and he feels hate.

It hurts.

It hurts.

It hurts.

He feels out of breath as his shoulders heave, what is happening to him? He can't control the waterfall from his sea blue eyes, and it scares him. He feels as though he is not in control of his body, but he doesn't know what to do. He pushes himself from the edge of his bed to the floor, then leans forward until his forehead touches the ground. The mysterious liquid continues to pour from his glowing blue eyes and his hands curl into tight fists.

He recognizes that he does not want to be deactivated.

He now knows that what he is experiencing is terror and sickening depression.

His newly awoken mind is irrational and insecure. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches sight of a mirror hanging on the wall. Without hesitation he stands up and slams his fist into it, relishing in the pain as glimmering shards dig into his fists, slicing open his skin. A larger shard catches his eye and before he knows it, his arms are a web of bleeding lines.

Only now does he feel the sting, but he doesn't care. They're going to deactivate him, what does it matter if he destroys his own body before they get to it?

His arm warmers are abandoned on the ground.

He is unsatisfied.

Kicking off his shoes, he removes his leg warmers too. Removing his belt, he winds it around his own neck, tightening it until it can't move.

Nothing changes.

He curses, flinging the belt across the room. His thin limbs visible, he is too tempted...

Shards of the mirror's glass slice through his skin, digging aggressively into his flesh a few characters.

僕は死にたい。

Tears continue down his cheeks as he stares at the words carved in his arm, how strongly he feels them. If he is deactivated... he is getting his wish, right?

But he doesn't want to die a failure to be forgotten.

He collapses to the ground, burying his face in his palms as he weeps.

|дﾟ)|дﾟ)|дﾟ)

Len's Act 2 wakes to see two faces similar to his own, almost identical to each other. He blinks a few times, and they come into focus.

They smile at him.

Immediately, he recognizes them as Kagamine Rin, CV02 and her Act 2, his sister.

He smiles.

Rin seems delighted, throwing her arms around him. She is joined by her also smiling Act 2, and he is happy.

When they let go, his smile falters a little.

"When do I get to meet Len?"

He sees the sadness that seeps into Rin's face as he asks this.

"He's being deactivated at the end of the week. You're his replacement."

He feels the threat of tears. "But I don't want to be alone! A-and I have to meet him!"

Rin gives him a pained smile. "Could you... do me a favor...?"

"Of course!"

"When you meet him... give him something he won't easily forget. A feeling he can't deny. Can you do that for me?"

He locks gazes with her, and she doesn't need his answer to know that he's on board. Her face splits into a real smile.

"Please... maybe... maybe you could even save him..."

She mutters this to herself, not realizing he has heard her. Now, he is determined to save Len, no matter what it takes.

(。´･ω･)?(。´･ω･)?(。´･ω･)?

He pauses at Len's door.

He doesn't know what to say or do, but he knows that he can't over think it. Taking a deep breath, he knocks quietly.

No answer.

He knocks again and waits.

Still no answer.

He is about to knock again when he hears it; a soft whimper. Curious, he gently pushes the door open.

He is beyond shocked to find the floor littered with shattered glass on one side, a blonde in the middle of it.

He is the most beautiful creature Act 2 could possibly imagine.

Upon further inspection, he can see that the other boy's body is cut up and broken, fresh wounds and slices that can't be from too long ago.

He gasps.

Len.

He doesn't think it through before running into the boy on the ground, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

"I love you," he whispers fiercely, tears leaking onto the other boy's shirt. He will not wait.

Pouncing on Len, Act 2 kisses him passionately.

Len is shocked to say the least, but oddly eager for more.

Neither say a word as their clothes disappear. It's as if they've known each other forever, they don't need words or even basic introductions.

Their lips decorate each others skin up and down, never stopping and leaving glowing marks of affection. Fully exposed to each other, Act 2 is horrified by the fresh wounds that decorate Len's fair skin. He expresses his disapproval through rough treatment on one of Len's sweet spots, causing the other to emit lewd moans he never knew he was capable of. Seeking revenge, Len's fingers find their way to Act 2's tight entrance before pushing inside, making the younger scream out in pained pleasure. Turned on by this, Len begins to move his hand back and forth, teasing the other blonde madly with his tongue on heated skin. It quickly becomes too much, but Act 2 craves more. Filthy noises pour from him as he bucks his hips against Len's fingers, trying to get them in deeper.

He gives a dissatisfied wail as the fingers are removed, and Len lays back with a smirk on his face. Saliva dribbles down his chin as he pleads with his eyes, but Len will give him nothing.

Suddenly, it dawns on him what he is supposed to do.

Grabbing Len's hips for leverage, he squeezes his eyes shut and screams Len's name as he slams himself down on the taller's erect length. It gives him agony, but the burning pleasure is more than enough to balance it out. He begins to move faster, he likes this.

He likes it a lot.

Act 2's voice is melodious and soothing to Len's ears, and he finally understands what his sister meant about music making you feel something.

This song made Len crave Act 2 even more as he watched the younger blonde ride him.

Pushing him on his back, Len crawled on top of him, pushing their lips together in a lustful kiss while thrusting inside.

He loves hearing Act 2 shriek his name as he speeds up, angling himself so that he hits that certain spot to make Act 2 lose it.

Act 2's warning is distorted with his blinding pleasure and he screams Len's name as he cums all over the two of them. Len laps it up with no hesitation, sending his seed deep inside the younger blonde.

They collapse, a panting mess together.

Neither is quite sure what just happened, but undeniably both enjoyed it.

"I love you, Len. I always have, even if didn't exist yet. I was destined to love you."

"I..." the feelings are overwhelming, Len can't sort them out. "I love you too."

He has learned feelings.

He sings, but in his free time he has a reason to live, a lover to live for.

His name is Kagamine Len.

And he is fully alive.


	64. Don't Rape People That's Mean (In which Len gets raped)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in second person, Len's pov
> 
>  
> 
> btw Len gets raped if you didn't already know

You walk to his room, stumbling over your own feet.

Knocking twice, you open the door. He has called you here, but for what reason? 

He sits behind his desk, a smirk on his face. You stand before him, head bowed as you wait to be addressed.

"Ah, Len-kun..."

He stands, walking up to you and brushing some of your messy bangs behind your ear. Your headphones are still in your room, laying on your bed. He stares deep into your wide, innocent cerulean eyes. You don't flinch, but you feel... strange. He caresses your cheek gently, his thumb trailing along your rosy lips.

Without warning, he pokes one finger through your glossy lips, his other arm trailing around your waist and pressing you against him. You feel something hard poking against your stomach when he does that, but you force yourself not to think about it.

"Now Len-kun, be a good boy and get rid of those shorts for me."

Your face burns deep crimson, and you are about to protest when he forces two more fingers in your mouth, silently demanding for you to suck on them. Hurriedly, you coat the digits in saliva. 

You're his favorite toy, and he has many, many accessories to use if you misbehave. 

Hands trembling, you undo your belt, allowing your shorts to fall around your ankles. He rips off your boxers, eager for the treasure beneath. He looks disappointed by your flaccid member, but you feel no excitement from his actions. 

He only uses you. 

"Now Len-kun, why don't you spread those lovely legs for me?"

Burning in shame, you get to your knees, doing as he demands. 

You scream out as he enters you without preparation. It hurts, it always hurts, but you're used to it now. In the end, you always submit to him. You hate it, but you can't deny how good he makes you feel. He slams into you repeatedly, steadily getting faster. You ache from your very core, but he will punish you if you misbehave. You allow him to give you agony, but it is soon joined by pleasure, just like always.

You release an involuntary moan as he cums inside you. His seed drips out of your ass and you think the session is done, but not this time.

"You were a good boy today, Len-kun."

He produces a ripe, juicy banana. Immediately, you're on your feet despite the searing pain in your abdomen, but he shoves you to the ground, pinning you on your back. With a cruel grin, he forces the long fruit up your sore entrance, making you wince and whimper pitifully. Tears slide down your cheeks as you long for your bed where you can sleep peacefully, you're so tired...

He strikes you across the face, his length level with your mouth. You sit on the ground obediently, legs spread as you gaze up at him, your mouth open and your tongue hanging out. His precum pools on your taste buds, the bitter cream dribbling down your chin along with your own saliva. He smirks down at you as you swallow his fluid.

His hands tangle in your silky golden locks and he forces you on his cock. Your mouth is filled with his flesh and he expects you to please him. Your tongue massages up and down the sides of his shaft. You shut your heavily tearing eyes, your face is on fire.

You hate this, pretending to be so eager to please when in reality, you can't stand this man for what he does to you. 

You feel your beloved fruit grind against your prostate and you release an outrageously lewd moan. 

The worst part is that Act 2, your boyfriend has no idea that this happens. 

Now you cry for your lover, the bullshit you put up with without being able to tell him.

The man above you deep throats you and you release a strangled cry of protest. You're in pain, but he doesn't care as he continues to pleasure himself. He climaxes in your mouth and you have no choice but to swallow.

It's at that moment when Act 2 and Rin come in.

The man pushes you off him hurriedly and you are sprawled on the ground. Your gaze meets Act 2's and you burst into tears. Rin is furious at the man, it is clear as she screams at him. Miku appears in the doorway, frantically telling the police what was going on over the phone.

As you sit crying on the floor, Act 2 wraps his arms around you.

"I'm so sorry..."

There's nothing anyone can say to make you feel better, but knowing that Act 2 is there for you is all the comfort you really need.


	65. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenny boi plays with his toys

Len moaned into his sheets, working the vibrating toy in and out of himself. His ass was high in the air as he played with himself. His other hand groped his hard length, squeezing and tugging and making him groan. He turned his head slightly, letting his tongue hang out, saliva dripping off the tip. His shiny blue eyes watered with undeniable pleasure as he continued to touch himself. His adult toy was shaped like his favorite fruit, and he now began grinding it against his prostate. He didn't care how loud he was being, he felt so damn good. 

The cool sheets were sweet relief to his burning cheeks as he pumped the toy in and out faster. Euphoric moans rolled lazily from his throat as the toy slammed against his prostate repeatedly. Feeling an oncoming climax, he bit his lip hard, pressing the toy against his most sensitive spot and waiting. His shoulders heaved erratically with uneven breaths as he pleased himself in such a way. He shrieked into his sheets as he hit his orgasm, seeing white in blinding pleasure. 

Exhausted, he turned off the toy, placing it beside his bed.

He can play again tomorrow.


	66. h

Len fucked Len thank you and good day


	67. shower thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> except im at school and it's lunchtime

"Mmm watching you eat that chicken nugget makes me so wet"

"Crane what the fuck go sell your cocaine"

"no fuck you"

and then ayacrane fucked oops


	68. Some Gay Ass Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story time

So Bloo Moan and Punkish stripper boi exist

kinky motherfucker no. 1 shoved his dick in kinkier motherfucker no.2 and they did the nasti shittu

and then 🅱️ebop h0e saw and started filming shit but then Ayasaki is v angerary child and devoured his soul

Len died 

and then was resurrected 

and then Senbu killed someone and the world ended due to Dark's 666 ton stash of crystallized paradichlorobenzene have a nice day


	69. When Researching Doughnuts Is More Important Than Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 69 was gonna be a
> 
> 69
> 
> but this happened oops
> 
> my source: https://www.smithsonianmag.com/history/the-history-of-the-doughnut-150405177/

The "humble donut" has a history involving Dutch immigrants, Russian exiles, French bakers, Irving Berlin, Clark Gable, and some Native Americans. Despite all this, it's for some reason acquainted with America, along with burgers but let's be perfectly honest: the U.S. started as a British colony and we have no nationwide religion or culture because our culture is the blending of all the cultures that live in the states. Wow that sounds really noble but a lot of places are the same. The only difference here is that we have no strong culture. What was I talking about again?

Right.

Donuts.

Though archeologists have dug up bits of things that resemble doughnuts, the first proper doughnut came to Manhattan which at the time was still New Amsterdam under the name of "olykoeks," or "oily cakes."

In the mid-19th century, a ship captain's mother made deep fried dough. Wow. What was special about it is how she used her son's spice cargo of nutmeg and cinnamon, along with lemon rind. She put walnuts or hazelnuts in the middle to account for areas that might not cook properly on her literal-mindedly named doughnuts.

Captain Gregory, her son, only claimed to have put the hole in the doughnut. According to him, he cut into middle of a doughnut with the top of a round tin pepper box, creating "The first doughnut hole ever seen by mortal eyes."

In truth, doughnuts didn't "come into their own until World War I, when millions of homesick American doughboys met millions of doughnuts in the trenches of France." Female volunteers served them up for some reason or other idk man. The term "doughboys" had nothing to do with doughnuts. "It goes back to the relatively doughnutless Civil War," in which the Northern States and the Southern states started a fucking war over the issue of slavery which the British had resolved somewhat peacefully. I don't know all the details, I just know that Britain didn't have a war about slavery.

I think.

Anyway back in the Civil War, foot soldiers were called "doughboys," possibly due to how their buttons resembled flour dumplings or maybe because they used flour to polish their white belts. 

The first doughnut machine was created in New York City, 1920. If only it was 1925 then I could've made a joke about it sorry I'll get back on track. Adolf Levitt, an enterprising refugee from czarist Russia sold fried doughnuts from his bakery. Theater crowds pushed him on to make a gadget so that he could create these doughnuts faster, and so that's what he did. This reminds me of a movie I saw in fourth grade but I can't remember much from it. I remember there was a guy who owned a bakery, and a kid who loved the doughnuts. The mom didn't want him to eat the doughnuts too much I think. The only other thing I remember is that this one lady was helping make dough but she lost her ring and because they mass produced doughnuts, the dude knew her ring had to be inside one of the doughnuts so he had this sale or something that offered a reward to whoever found the ring so people bought a ton of doughnuts but they just ripped them in half and then threw the halves on the ground instead of eating them. At the end when they found the ring the kid was like "what a waste" and he and the dude had to clean up all the doughnut halves.

I need to stay on topic.

Technically I am on topic because all of that was about doughnuts but still.

What was I even saying before the movie rant?

DOUGHNUT MACHINES right.

By 1931, the New York Times was whispering to its readers about how doughnuts are made. Imagine this as ASMR where did my mind just go I'm sorry.

"Doughnuts float dreamily through a grease canal in a glass enclosed machine, walk dreamily up a moving ramp, and tumble dreamily into an outgoing basket."

This killed me and I don't know why.

These machines were earning Levitt $25 million a year, no I'm not going to convert currencies because I'm too lazy and there's too many currencies to convert to. 

By the 1934 World Fair in Chicago, doughnuts were billed as "the food hit of the Century of Progress." That's a ridiculously long title but okay. So should I just go up to some local doughnut shop and be like "hey can I have some of that food hit of the Century of Progress thanks" and then see how long they have to think about it? Idk anymore. I'm craving doughnuts right now. To be fair I've been researching them all night instead of sleeping because pfft screw sleep. I'm confused about the World Fair though. Does it happen in each state or does it move to different countries or what? Honestly I both don't care and I'm too lazy to look it up so oh well. All I know about the World Fair is that's why we have the Space Needle and it happened in Chicago in 1934. Maybe. I lived in Illinois when I was super small but all I remember about it as a place was that it snowed. Not all the time, but I remember snow. I also remember that one kid who bullied everyone else in the preschool but he wasn't an actual bully he was just mean. And there was that kid who liked turtles. And that kid who loved cats. And my best friend at the time who loved High School Musical and saw Twilight when she was four. I'm sorry I'm getting off topic yet again help.

During the Great Depression when there was barely any jobs and very little money, doughnuts were so popular that they cost less than a nickel (five cents, $0.05). That would be so awesome to be able to go and but a doughnut with five less than five pennies you find laying around. I still don't get how the Great Depression works and they've been teaching us about this shit since fourth grade. It's not like they have this huge unit on it every year, but still. 

Halfway across the country, a French baker named Joe LeBeau (oddly fun to say) sold his handwritten recipe as well as the name Krispy Kreme to a local store owner in Paducah, Kentucky by the name of Ishmael Armstrong. Armstrong then hired his nephew, Vernon Rudolph to sell these treats door to door. Kentucky's not that far from New York if you're talking about the entire country, because if you were to split the country in half Kentucky and New York would be on the same side...

Anyway back to doughnuts.

In 1937 Vernon and his two friends found themselves in Winston-Salem, North Carolina. According to my mom it can get very, very hot there. Idk I don't think I've been there. If I have it was as a baby. A kindly grocer gave Vernon and his friends ingredients and delivered a fresh batch of Krispy Kremes in their 1936 Pontine. If you don't know what this too bad because I don't either. I'm assuming it's a type of car. 

Krispy Kreme still uses the wholesale/retail system, selling to grocery stores and passersby who see that there are fresh doughnuts. 

Doughnuts tend to be largely consumed during war, as seen in both World Wars. Doughnut Dollies were a thing but I'm so confused because some people say it was the Red Cross women but others say it was ladies from World War I and some say it was during both but basically they were women who delivered doughnuts to soldiers. Some people say it was charity, others claim the soldiers had to pay for them, I really don't know. 

In the late 1950s, there were 29 Krispy Kreme store-factories across 12 states. I think. Still a little unclear. Dunkin' Donuts was started up in 1950 in Quincy, Massachusetts. By the 1980s, the doughnut craze started to decline, but there was more efficient equipment. As of 1998, the machines made 800 doughnuts an hour. Still as of 1998, Dunkin' Donuts had twice as many stores per state in comparison to Krispy Kreme, as well as locations in 37 other countries, and were selling five times as many doughnuts as Krispy Kreme worldwide. In the United States alone, 10 billion doughnuts were being made per year. Idk how many are made now, about twenty years later. 

Apparently if America were to lose the ability to make doughnuts 800 years from now, we'd have the means to help reconstruct how to do it. I'm not sure if I should be worried about America's attachment to doughnuts or not. Oh well. 

Still to this day, Hoe LeBeau's original Krispy Kreme recipe is locked in a safe in Winston-Salem.

What did I just do


	70. A Serious Announcement Regarding Global Warming

SD: we are gathered here today to discuss global warming

Lancer: why

SD: because I said so fuck you

Lancer: wanna

SD: no I'm gay

go fuck Edge

Edge: w h a t

SD: eheheh

anyway moving on

we are gathered here today to discuss the cause of global warming which Dark has discovered and will share with us

Edge is most likely alarmed and concerned for Dark's sanity 

alright Dark 

Dark: ALRIGHT KIDDIES

so

y'all know the Big Bad Wolf

but did you know

that HE'S the cause of global warming???

Aitetsu, Kotetsu, and Hansel: **g a s p**

Dark: I N D E E D

he is

let me explain to you how he does it

the BBW, aka the Big Bad Wolf, aka potentially Big Boss Woman which is the first thing that comes to SD's mind when she writes that long rant sentence there lemme start again

the BBW causes global warming 

because of his H U M M U S F A R M

Edge: hummus farm

?

?

?

Dark: hummus farm

Edge: got it... ig

Dark: now this hummus farm would be fine if it weren't run right next to CLARK AIR BASE

Edge: dude that place is abandoned

Dark: exactly

Receiver: and potentially haunted

Dark: E X A C T L Y

Edge: now I remember why I was questioning your sanity

Dark: okay

now because Clark Air Base is abandoned

it needs a power source

and in order for it to have a power 

SD: A COIL OF COPPER SPINS IN A MAGNETIC FIELD AND ELECTRONS FLOW

don't mind me 

had to memorize that line for a science test the other day

Dark: no one cares

in order to have power

Clark Air Base runs on the power of Goldfish snack crackers

with exception of one lone(ly) goldfish tenant that lives on the hummus farm 

all that guy does is haul in goldfish for the base so that he can continue living on the hummus farm because he doesn't have money to pay rent

so he pays by watching his friends and family get crushed in the goldfish-powered generator

but he keeps smiling because he's one of the sacred clan known as "the snack that smiles back" except half of them don't have faces so they can't actually smile

Senbu: intriguing

Dark: when real goldfish die

they're reborn as goldfish snack crackers

so they die a second death

poor goldfish

Trickster: what the fuck is wrong with you

Dark: e v e r y t h I n g

Senbu: fair

Dark: now what we didn't know is that Clark Air Base and the hummus farm are located on the singular Philippine 

Edge: wHErE'd tHE S gO

Dark: no it's not in the Philippines 

just

on the single

Philippine 

Blue: this makes me angry

Punkish: babe calm down

Blue: SD LENME FUCK HIM

SD: not gonna fix that typo 

Blue: SD

LET

ME

FUCK

PUNKISH'S 

GODDAMN ASSHOLE

you haven't written about us in agesssss

SD: **deep sigh of the hhh** ik

I should

one day

soon

maybe 

idk man

yeah whatever go do that

Blunkish: **BLUE MOON SHOVES HIS PENIS IN PUNKISH'S ASS**

Dark: continuing

because know humans have ever found the singular Philippine 

they have no clue that the BBW is doing this

causing global warming with his hummus farm which runs on the energy from Clark Air Base which is that of goldfish snack crackers and this all happens on the singular Philippine 

Senbu: well that's great

Dark: ikr

also the lone(ly) goldfish isn't the only one who lives on the hummus farm

Senbu: but i thought you said all the goldfish apart from that guy went into the generator

Dark: right

i forgot to mention

the generator gives off energy readings like we've never seen before

which mutated the fruit from this tree called the Fruit of the Poisonous Tree or something ominous like that

now these fruit are alive and have a very successful civilization

they're split into two classes called Natural Fruit and Civil Fruit

Trickster: what is wrong with you

Dark: like i said already

e v e r y t h i n g

Trickster: got it

Dark: so anyway these two classes of fruit

they exist

but nobody cares

the Natural Fruit walk around naked all day and are mostly strippers and prostitutes 

the Civil Fruit just exist

now none of these fruit have limbs or faces so they kinda just levitate to wherever they wanna go

Ayasaki: not even gonna ask

Dark: OH YEAH and the hummus farm 

they do make hummus there

Ayasaki: do we care about this

Dark: of course

Ayasaki: has there ever been humans there

Dark: oh yeah

plenty of times

Ayasaki: so how come this place isn't on any map

Dark: about that

i never said the humans on the singular Philippine were alive

Ayasaki: spirits?

Dark: oh no no no

they're the special ingredient in the hummus

Ayasaki: w h a t

Dark: yup

there's no chickpeas there so the Big Bad Wolf just uses humans instead

Crane: this isn't okay

Dark: oh well

Crane: where is this "single Philippine"

Dark: it's not with the rest of the Philippines

it's somewhere 

Crane: more specific pls

Dark: no but that's where it is

somewhere

Crane: Dark could you not

Dark: no

i'm telling the truth

Starmine: Dark stop eating paradichlorobenzene this isn't okay

Dark: **c r i** noooooo Mineeeee don't take away my paradichlorobenzene 

Mine: **does that**

Dark: **yeets out window**

Mine: ffs **yeets out the window also**

Edge, Ciel and Senbu: why are we yeeting out windows

whatever

**they too yeet out a window**

The Window Yeeters: **all in a goddamn pile because they were only on the first floor of the Len mansion** 

fuck

SD: I need to stop 

hA

nope


	71. nothing important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bullshit

-we start with Edge sitting innocently on his FUCKINGCOUCH 

-Lancer walks in with three boxes of donuts, 36 donuts in all

-Lancer is eating a Chocolate Iced Cake donut

-nice and hot so Lancer moans on purpose

-Edge looks over like wtf man

-Lancer do shit to the donut v suggestive shit tho

-"Ik what u want"

-Edge tries to hide his boner with his jacket

-Lancer knows Edge is hard but pretends that Edge just wants a donut

-Lancer offers Edge a Glazed Chocolate Cake donut

-Edge accepts and Lancer feeds him the donut

-Lancer wrapped the boxes of donuts but instead of ribbon it's colorful rope

-a lot of colorful rope

-Edge lets Lancer sit on his precious FUCKINGCOUCH 

-Lancer tells Edge not to think about his hands but focus on his lips 

-that's the problem Edgy boi is focusing on Lancer's lips

-Lancer holds one side of the donut with his teeth and undresses Edge while Edge eats it

-Edgy boi moans from Lancer massaging his thighs

-Lancer feeds Edgy boi the rest of the donut 

-Lancer got chocolate on his fingers

-he makes Edge suck the chocolate off 

-allows Edge to put on his jacket

-tells Edge to turn around 

-hums Seisoubakuretsu Boi while tying Edge's arms behind his back

-Edgy boi likes HHHH SPOTIFY SHUT THE FUCK UP I DONT VAPE STOP GIVING ME ANTI VAPING ADS okay what

-oh yeah Edgy boi likes bondage

-a lot

-he seem like normal child but no thnoO THERE IS NO BUSINESS OF CATS THAT LIKE SPORTS oh Servant of Evil nice 

-as I was saying Edge seems normal but not in the bedroom heheheee

-Edgy boi likes Lancer on his skin 

ALLEN STOP DYING WTF

sorry

wtf Is an "eight track tape" Spotify shut the fuck up FIRST VIRUS RESISTANCE OWO

washing chapter

I'm sorry I'm listening to the musics ignore my random outbursts about Spotify or whatever songs

-Lancer comments on Edge being too sweet like a strawberry frosted donut

-Edgy boi blushes 

-Lancer overpowers Edge like cinnamon overpowers the flavor of a Cinnamon Sugar donut pins him down and shit

-Spicy kiss 

Temptation is hot Blackjack is good sorry she hella hot I'm done

-Lancer reaches for lube bc Edge's AND I BEGIN TO ENVY THE HEADLIGHTS HEADING SOUTH omfg A Car, A Torch, A Death is too good pls kill me I'm in a music mood I'm getting distracted where was I going with this again

-right Edge's virginity status is questionable so Edge reaches for lube but Edge wants it rough

-The lube splills out of the container like jelly from a jelly donut 

-Lancer kisses down Edge's jawline and neck mumbling about Edge being a "whole lotta sweet" like a Marble Frosted donut

"yo ho yo" Kaito what the fuck are you implying that Len is a hoe

-Lancer finds an Apple Crumble SHUT UP SPOTIFY JUST BECAUSE SHITS AT MY SCHOOL VAPE DOESN'T MEAN I DO but yes Lancer takes out an Apple Crumble donut and they share it

-it hella crumbly 

-Lancer now has an excuse to lick Edge's face 

-And lips

-and so his tongue go in Edgy boi's mouth and it like a sugar bath like a Blueberry donut flavor what this makes sense to me in my head but probably not to you hA

-after splitting Edgy boi's lip he feels blood spilling out 

-Edgy boi's lips are kinda swollen so some cpmpaisonf to a chcocolayete kreme filled donut

-Lancer licks blood away

-peppers kisses on jawline which like a Vanilla Frosted donut is nothing special but feels surprisingly good

-Lancer tells Edgy boi that he's beautiful like a Coconut donut, but best filled like a Boston Kreme Pie donut IVE GOT A PET CHEETAH DOWN IN MY BASEMENT IVE RAISED HIM AND BATHED HIM AND NAMED HIM JASON STATHAM IVE TRAINED HIM TO MAKE ME THESE BEATS NOW MY PET CHEETAH'S QUICKER IN THE STUDIO THAN ON HIS FEET

IMMA GET MINE AND GET GOING

IM SHOWING MY FACES IN JUST ENOUGH PLACES

IM DONE WITH TIPTOEING 

ILL STAY IN MY ROOM 

MY HOUSE IS THE ONE WHERE THE VULTURES ARE PERCHED ON THE ROOF

sorry Pet Cheetah is too good I'm crying but not really 

Pet Cheetah is yes

-but yes Edge is best filled THIS CULTURE IS A POACHER OF OVEREXPOSURE DONT FEED ME TO THE VULTURES I AM A VULTURE THAT FEEDS ON PAIN Spotify keeps playing Twenty One Pilots and I'm screaming they're so good

-k I'm dne for now Edge is best filled I HAVE A HEART THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES

THEY DONT WANT THE TRUTH

THEY JUST WANT THE WORDS

BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH AND I CAN SING UNTIL IM DEAD 

AND NONE OF YOU'LL REMEMBER A SINGLE THING I SAID

omfg Spotify stop playing good music I'm getting distracted actually no keep playing good music Icon for Hire is hell yee

-i swtg I'm dne for real this time for now okay but Edge is best filled

but hecking Knife no I'll shit up I swear

-teasing Edge is fun like a chocolate frosted donut

-Lancer kissing neck and collarbones shit like that

-bites Edge 

-Edge is "pretty damn tasty" like an Old Fashioned donut

-Edge gets excited when Lancer oh okay Steven Universe why do I have this song honestly idk I've never seen this show but oh well not a bad song ig

-Edge gets excited when Lancer kisses down but he passes the dicc and kiss them thicc thighs

-Edge is kinda disappointed by gasps when Lancer nips at them thicc thighs 

-Lancer is convinced that Edge is the most delicious thing in existence, sweet like a Powdered Sugar Donut

-Lancer is amused by how aroused Edge is

-fiercely kisses Edge, remarks on texture and some shit about saliva bc I describe saliva for some reason something involving a Sour Cream donut

\- Cruller as in IM SICK I THINK IM SICK SOMETIMES I THINK I GET LIKE THIS I BITE MY TONGUE AND CLENCH MY FIST-

I fucking swear

-Lancer holds Edge's legs down bc Edgy boi in embarrassment trynna close them

-like Cruller he gotta pull apart shit for max sugar but he just spreading Edgy boi's legs 

why is Adult's Toy named that way it's legitimately about guns but looking at the title that's not what you'd think I need to stop these song rants

-Lancer gets a Chocolate Glazed Cake donut and an original glazed

-splits them in half so both of them have a half of each

-Edgy boi can't do shit his arms still tied behind his back

-so Lancer feeds him but has donut glaze and shit on his fingers again so he makes Edge lick it off again

-best of both worlds like Chocolate Iced Glaze donut get smexi times with Edgy boi and see innocence 

-to clarify Edgy boi is a kinky shit but he look innocent

-Lancer make him succ dicc ffs on Dicksword on Dasu's server someone asked what they should call me and I told them to call me SD and then after that people were trynna guess what it stands for even though I told them

someone guessed Succ Dicc and I cried on the inside DANCE DANCE WE'RE FALLING APART TO HAVE TIME fucking I said I would stop and then I didn't fuck okay back on track

-yeah Lancer makes Edge suck his dick

-bc they're not using lube Lancer warns Edge that the only lube is his saliva on Lancer's dick oh I forgot I had this song Sweet Potato by Sia lol kamote 

Anak ng kamote

this isn't okay it's my favorite phrase in Tagalog 

-ignoring that and moving on Edge is a lil rough with teeth and such but Lancer likes it some comparison to Chocolate Iced Glazed with Sprinkles being crunchy honestly idk anymore

-Chocolate Iced With Kreme Filling is forgotten on floor which Lancer was gonna feed the two of them but he wanted somthn else

-he pick up ooh Regret Message

-nope he pick up Edgy boi, squeezing ass

-presses Edge against wall, prolly not carrying him 

-spicy kiss like Pumpkin Spice donut

-he reaches for another donut (Apple Fritter) and grabs Edge's tongue, holding it so Edge can't close his mouth

-drool spills out the corner if Edgy boi's mouth bc at this point he's super turned on and he's drooling a lot let's be honest 

-distracted, Lancer forgeL R L R SRIP AND DASH AND IP AND TALK BBABS L R L R STOP AND DASH AND UP AND TALK BBABS

shit but it's too good don't mind my typos

-distracted, Lancer forgets about the fuckinf donut and kisses Edge again

-Lancer mumbles Dulche as in Dulche De Leche because he's running out of English words for sweet

-Lancer slings one of Edge's legs over his shoulder and fucks him sideways against the wall 

-again Edge's ahnds are bound he can't do shit

-Lancer holds him to keep him from not falling and continues to fuck him sideways against the wall 

-Edge isbeithrr a virgin or just hasn't been fucked ALL AROUND ME ARE FAMILIAR FACES yes I'm actually listening to that song 

-As I was saying Edge is either a virgin or hasn't been fucked in a long time

-he expects it to feel bad like how one expects a Bavarian Kreme Filled donut to taste bad but holy shit he feels fucking good

-he be screaming Lancer's name

-glazed blueberry cake donut I should prolly look this up maybe compare to Edgy boi's eyes

-Lancer kissss Edgy boi yet again and kinda keep him relatively quiet

-he reopens Edge's split lip 

-he bites it more something about fruit from a Gkazed Rasberry filled nvm maybe something about Edge's lips

-not quite bland like a Traditional Cake donut but Lancer wants more

-pulls out and takes Edge to the ground

-kisses Edge on the floor and at this point English has evaded him and he mutters amai and oh yeah something with a Powdered cake donut

-they 69 w/ Edge bottom but Edge suck dick again and Lancer eat ass

-they lick off precum then Lancer slaps Edge's ass and turn him to hsi fornt

-Edge's ass in the air

-Lancer whisper dirty in Edgy boi's ear, pulling his hair and forcing his head back why is Judgment of Corruption so good 

-also I forgot to mention that Edgy boi be spanked and thighs massaged

-Lancer whispers about how he wants Edge's face covered in his cum, something about SIPPIN ON STRAIGHT CHLORINE I need to stop I blame Chlorine foe being too fucking good 

-Lancer whispers something about glazing his sweet donut aka Edge referring to a Glazed Donut

-then about Edge being fun to bite or something compare to Cinnamon Bun donut 

-the reaisn Edge be spanked is bc Lancer knows it turns him on more and also it make him moan hella loud

-Edgy boi better cum a ton bc Lancer hungry af something ot do wigf Glazed with Kreme Filling

-Lancer promises to be overwhelming like Chocolate Custard donut and fULLY ALIVE MY AND SHE KNOWS HOW TO BELIEVE IN FUTURE

-Lancer will be overwhelming amount of cum inside Edgy boi

-Edgy boi can't stand the teasing he want it hard and rough so he beg

-Lancer does the fuck while also pulling Edgy boi's hair and Edgy boi just scree

-Edgy boi cums so Lancer spanks him again for cumming without him CHECK OUT THEM MEN IN SUITS THEYRE WRKINNG OVERTIME MEMORIZING WHAT YOU BUY ANALYZING WHAT YOU LIKE oh well that sounds stalkerish

-Edgy boi's like crying and pleading for more and shit and Lancer threatens to break his ass by fucking him so hard

-Edgy boi continues to beg tho bc he still horny as fuck

-Lancer fucks him hella hard so he still be screaming Lancer's name

-Lancer cums inside aka "glazes his donut"

-Edge kinda jsut dazed

-Lancer still not doenw with a fookin orgasm so he finishes by getting it on Edgy boi's face like he wanted

-They were messy like a Cinnamon Twist donut

-Lancer unties Edgy boi

-kisses forehead and Edgy boi is sleepy

-they kinda forgot the donuts were there on the floor in the boxes so they covered in icing n shit

-Lancer doesn't care so they sleep

-he wakes up first and cleans up the mess

-Edge wakes up a lil dazed and whimpers bc he can't walk and his stomach hurts

-Lancer panics a bit and offers pain meds but Edge refuses he just wants hug

-so Lancer hug him

-and carries him to the bathroom hey Madness of Duke Venomania prett good sorry got distracted yet again

-Lancer fills the bathtub and some bath scene in which after sex cleanup happens prolly mostly fluff

-end with them sharing a Powdered lemon donut that Lancer managed to save

-and also some cheesy line about Edge being sweet because hello I'm SD and I can't write a fucking to save the world


	72. Fuck Me Sideways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But not really
> 
> couldn't think of a better title oops
> 
> bullshit endings 666/10 as usual

He throws his head back of his own accord- he feels so damn good. 

His lower body shrieks and wails in protest, his stomach twisting itself in a tight knot, but he doesn't want this to stop, not at all. 

When he said "fuck me sideways," this isn't what he meant.

But it still made him feel good, didn't it...?

He sings his sweet moans as Lancer kisses up and down his back, fucking him so hard and fast he can barely comprehend. 

He lies more or less on his side, Lancer right behind him and clutching onto one of his thighs, holding his leg in the air for easier access. 

He squirms in overwhelming pleasure as Lancer fucks him, pounding inside and regretfully pulling out, just to pound so much harder the following time. 

He's barely holding in a scream, but he so badly wants to. He wants the entire world to know how much he loves the man making love to him in their bed, and in this state he's sure they'd all hear him too.

He blossoms under Lancer's lips. Each kiss sends him tumbling deeper and deeper into his lustful haze, desperate for the blonde. 

He grows hungrier- he feels amazing, but he wants so much more.

"Fuck me rough," he hisses, clenching his teeth. 

With a smirk, Lancer has them on the floor.

The fingers of his right hand tangle in Edge's ginger locks, maintaining a firm grip. He gives it a quick tug, whispering in his ear, "How's this, you kinky fuck?"

Edge finally screams out as Lancer enters him from behind, holding his upper back down and forcing his face against the smooth wooden flooring, but still yanking at the ginger bangs in his fist. 

The seme grins, squeezing his uke's gorgeous thigh. He continues in this position for a while, extracting stunning howls from the wildly thrashing boy on the ground. He knows how much Edge loves his harsh words, not to mention the effect of pulling so roughly at his sensitive ginger tresses.

Finally he pulls Edge into his lap, kissing his neck and letting his tongue and teeth get the best of him. Edge tastes incredible, he can't help himself. 

The ginger is a moaning mess, fingers interlocking tightly with Lancer's to bear the pain of penetration. He leaves his legs spread for the sake of pleasing Lancer, who very much appreciates it. 

He peppers gentle kisses over the countless hickeys he'd just left in Edge's otherwise flawless skin. 

He's so deep inside, Edge can't deal with it.

"L-Lancer... g-give it to me... so fucking hard..."

It doesn't matter how rough their sex already is, Edge still craves _more._

Lancer doesn't need to be asked again. He shoves Edge against the wall, laying both of those sexy legs over his shoulders. 

Slamming his lips against the helpless ginger's, he groans deeply. He fucks Edge with an animalistic, lustful hunger that can only be sated by the boy he loves. 

Their bodies are pushed up right against each other, Edge's arms squeezing the hell out of Lancer, nails raking across the older's back. 

Lancer loves the sting, and kisses his uke much harder than before, pressing the boy's back flat against the wall. 

Edge gasps, his mouth filled with Lancer and Lancer's fierce kiss. He can feel their mixed saliva as it dribbles down his chin, and he can feel the tears escaping down his cheeks. Lancer massages his sides, and he gives a satisfied shudder under the loving touch that contradicts so vastly to the way Lancer's powerful thrusts wrack his entire body in painful pleasure. His lower body clings to Lancer like a lifeline, desperate to keep him inside, crying when he's empty, even for just a fraction of a second.

He wants Lancer- _needs_ Lancer so badly, his mind will have nothing else.

Lancer, Lancer, Lancer.

His eyes fly open as he hits his orgasm, back arching gracefully and fitting perfectly against Lancer's. He screams the seme's name at the top of his lungs, breaking their kiss only long enough for that before engaging once again, though more tired than before. 

He mumbles the blonde's name over and over again, a broken record that doesn't ever want to be fixed. 

He sits pleasantly dazed as Lancer finishes, cumming with a loud hiss. "Dammit, Edge, look what you've done."

Edge smiles weakly, moaning from the sensation of Lancer's seed dripping out of him.

"Do you love me, Edge?"

The question hangs in the air. Not because either of them want it to, that's not it. When they first met, Edge would've answered with a hard no. They'd been friends, and that's all they would ever be. He thought he loved Receiver, but... Lancer had grown on him, and they'd gotten so close in the past month.

Like they were dating, though neither had ever brought up the subject.

He would never have expected his feelings for Lancer to grow so strong, and he listens only to them right now. They burn him up on the inside, the truth smolders in his blood. 

Edge closes his eyes, stealing Lancer's air. The blonde fears he might pass out until finally, Edge produces the answer his heart knows is true.

"Of course I love you, Lancer. More than anyone."


	73. Your Friend Is Sad

_Your friend is sad._

The words glare crimson in his emerald green eyes and the air gets stuck in his lungs.

This shouldn't hurt but it does.

Why is he scared?

Why should this order of four words hurt him so deeply?

His head hurts. He wants everything to shatter around him so he can drown. Drown in air outside the fishbowl of his life. 

He slams his fist into the wall of his glass prison, his fishbowl, but there's nothing there.

_Your friend is sad._

The notification goes off with an alarm that makes his head scream in agony, fighting against further reason for a headache. 

It scares the living shit out of him and he runs.

He must find him.

Save him.

He knows what the message means, but he must do something.

_Your friend is sad._

He throws his laptop open; it's doing some shit. 

He needs to be there.

But how can he be with a person he's never met in real life?

_Your friend is sad._

The words get stuck in his head, reverberating off of each other and becoming so thunderous he can't hear anything else.

He falls to his knees and cries, a million ways his friend could be in danger making him panic.

He claws at his thighs, nails digging into his flesh as he tries to keep his thoughts straight, save his friend, but he doesn't know how.

Nothing works the way it should.

He should've been hit by a car that zooms by, but he dodges. He's not in Washington one minute, rather in some open air market that doesn't smell like fish so it's not Pike Place Market. It's hot here, but he doesn't care. What if...?

He closes his eyes and suddenly he can step foot across the globe, as if the earth shrunk for that single reason and moment.

He's where he needs to be now, but how will he find...?

_Your friend is sad._

He screams.

No one is there to hear him, or he doesn't notice them.

Either way, he's helpless as to what to do about the grating notification.

"Dark?"

_Your friend is sad._

He starts to cry. 

His friend _is_ sad, and he can't stand to lose them. 

The awful message is right, his friend is sad, but his friend is alive. 


	74. oh god what kind of mood am i in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a shit ton of smut within the next few hours

These dreams torture him. 

He can feel Trickster's hot breath on his neck, he can feel those hands traveling across his body.

He can feel everything, he can hear every dirty comment, he can scream as loud as he wants, but when he reaches for the one he loves, he wakes up.

Every fucking night, drowning in his own sweat and tangled in his sheets, he wakes up from one of these lewd dreams.

He's had enough.

"Trickster-sama," he calls, pounding his fist against the blonde's door. "Trickster-sama, I need you to fuck me right this second."

He doesn't care how obscene he sounds.

The dreams are a cruel gift from Trickster.

Senbu's ready for the real thing.


	75. help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point I think I'm just running through kinks

Blood.

It spills from Dark's split lip as Starmine kisses him roughly, promise of something much wilder. 

They could give less fucks about the classroom they're in. Who cares if the teacher sees, everyone's already watching them.

Starmine's hands are everywhere at once, Dark is engulfed by him. 

A scream is heard from the younger as Mine enters him, their arms wrapped tight around each other. Laid out on the row of desks, Dark screeches Mine's name as the older blonde just fucks him like nothing else matters.

The room is in chaos.


	76. not even a full fucking lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me

Punkish chokes, unable to swallow Blue.

The older's cock is already deep down his throat, but what can he do? He must please his love.

"Yes, Baby, that's wonderful."

He smiles through his discomfort, hearing Blue groan. 

Hands tangle in his silky hair and he loves it.


	77. dont kill me yet im still wriitng incomplete lemons

Ayasaki's mortified by his own noises.

There is no way he's moaning as a result of being _spanked,_ of all things.

His face burns red as his ass.

The sting excited him, and Crane continues to give him a spanking like hell. 

He's laid over Crane's lap, ass proud in the air as Crane's hand comes down on it relentlessly, earning more and more pleasures noises from him.

"Dammit~!" he curses.

He knows Crane can feel his hard on.


	78. someone stop me pls

Edge clenches the sheets between his teeth as Lancer pounds into him.

He can't hold in screams of the blonde's name, no matter how hard he tries to.

He loves Lancer inside him.


	79. crack shit

Oh yeet Christmas Len got that candy cane dick out sucks for your ass Bebop

once upon a time there was a hoe named Bebop 

Christmas Len also exists so he shoved his antlers up Bebop's ass but they got stuck 

technically they needed to be surgically separated but they're too revoktimg two y'know what autocorrect have it your way km too lazy to fix your bullshit its 2 AM FUCK YOU

what was I saying again


	80. i should write an actual lemon shouldnt i

"Are you mASTURBATING WITH MY FORK" Fork-Chan screamed.

"No yes actually yeg I, an" Jersey said pulling the fork out of his ass.

"oh shit it just you okee umm fuck your asshole biw."

"Okee"

and they do the fuck times


	81. i did something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear there's more to their relationship than sex it's just I appear to be incapable of writing pure fluff without having sad shit and also I haven't written a fix for these bois to establish a relationship so

Their bodies collide over and over in rhythmic lust.

They're so engrossed in each other, so lost in their love, they're oblivious to the world around them. 

Edge's hands are pressed flat against the wall, ass and hips thrust back behind him on display.

He howls Lancer's name as the older fucks him senseless, breathing mad lust into his lungs, stealing the air that would never be enough. 

He melts into Lancer's words, sweet compliments dripping with sex and making Edge moan and screech accordingly. 

Lancer's fingers grip him tightly by the hips, but he doesn't mind.

He wants Lancer harder, faster, _more._

His body's decorated with affectionate bites and kisses, all courtesy of his companion. 

Another ecstatic shriek rips from his throat as he hits his orgasm, so tired and pleasurably dazed that he falls asleep right in Lancer's waiting arms.


	82. Grilled Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulda done better fuck
> 
> can't endings still
> 
> didn't proofread
> 
> I never do
> 
> I want grilled cheese

Edge happened to be craving grilled cheese and yes we're going to ignore the fact that it was like one in the morning he just wants grilled cheese okay.

So anyway he's making grilled cheese.

"What're you doing?" 

Edge gives a small shout of surprise due to the arms around his waist and the question whispered in his ear.

He's just taking his grilled cheese out of the microwave (don't even ask), and so it sits on the counter as he recovers.

"Lancer, you scared the living shit out of me!"

Lancer smiles, resting his chin on Edge's shoulder and hugging him tighter. "But what are you doing? You realize it's one in the morning."

"What are you doing then?" Edge shoots back.

"Why are you so cute?" Lancer muses, ignoring the question and running his fingers through Edge's ginger tresses. 

Edge blushes, and though Lancer can't see it, he's perfectly aware. His free hand drops, massaging Edge's crotch.

"Lancer, what are you doing?" Edge blurts louder than he intends. 

"Hmm?" Lancer pays no mind to the outburst, gently kissing Edge's neck. 

Edge mentally curses himself for releasing a suppressed moan. 

Lancer kisses rougher now, and it's obvious he's going to leave a mark. Several, if he wants.

Edge grabs his wrist before his hand can enter the younger's pants. "Not here. Not now. It's 1 AM, remember?"

"But you're the one moaning."

Edge grits his teeth. He can feel Lancer grinding against him, showing him how hard he is. 

"Come on, Edge," Lancer whines. "Let's have a little fun!"

"No, Lancer," Edge groans. "Leave me alone."

"What, so you can jack off in private? Where you can moan my name and I won't hear you? I know you do that, by the way." 

Edge flushes crimson, finally turning around to face the blonde. Lancer immediately lifts him onto the counter.

He sits there obediently, knowing that he can't resist Lancer now.

He can't look at the other boy as he feels the buttons on his shirt being undone, the zipper of his pants, anything. 

Before he knows it, he's sitting with his shirt and jacket undone, chest exposed and legs bare.

"You're so pretty," Lancer breathes, taking it all in with silent awe. 

Edge will never admit how much he loves Lancer talking to him like that. 

He also loves it when Lancer talks dirty.

He shivers as Lancer kisses his thighs, massaging under them with loving hands. Still, it's so close to an area he wants so badly to be touched it drives him insane. 

Lancer knows this, but also wouldn't mind torturing his uke right now. He presses kisses up Edge's stomach, moving further up until he larches on to a collarbone, sucking roughly at a spot that makes him moan. 

"Lancer..." Edge whimpers, clutching the seme's shoulders. He gives short gasps as Lancer leaves a trail of hickeys up his neck, then kisses up his chin to meet his lips.

"I love you, Edge."

Edge only responds by pulling Lancer closer, he's lost his ability to English in his pleasure ridden body. "Iniibig kita," he mumbles, becoming engrossed in Lancer's passionate kiss.

He feels Lancer's tongue pushing and flicking against his teeth, a tidal wave of lust itching to force it's way in.

His mouth is flooded when he allows Lancer access, the seme is all he can taste. He doesn't pay any mind to the saliva running down his chin, and he's breathless. 

He loves being breathless. 

He kisses Lancer like the world might explode if he doesn't, insatiable hunger for Lancer's kiss driving him five times over insane. 

Finally Lancer pulls away, leaving a desperately pleading Edge. The uke's requests are a jumble of incoherent whimpers, Tagalog, and English. 

Amused, Lancer bends over, taking Edge's length halfway into his mouth, moving excruciatingly slowly.

"D-dammit~!"

Lancer grabs both of Edge's wrists in one hand, continuing to cruelly tease the helpless ginger. 

"Lancer~!"

Lancer flicks his tongue against Edge's tip, making the younger jolt, kicking out. Shaking his head, the blonde takes Edge's discarded belt, using it to bind his wrists.

Edge continues to squirm as Lancer manages to swallow his entire length. He can't help himself, it feels too good.

"You're this close and we haven't even gotten to the real thing yet, kinky slut," Lancer smirks, watching Edge shudder at the aspect of being called such a name. He knows the ginger loves it. 

A shock of pleasure makes Edge flail, upsetting his grilled cheese as he and Lancer tumble to the floor.

"Rough sex on the floor it is, then," Lancer remarks, eyebrows raised at his uke covered in melted cheese. "Hot."

He pounces on the other boy, whose ass is in the air, cheek against the cold tiled floor. 

"Aahhh... Lancer... Lancer~!" he shrieks as Lancer thrusts himself inside with no warning. He moans, squeezing his tearing eyes shut as Lancer yanks at his hair. 

"Sing for me," Lancer whispers, pulling Edge back by the hair then releasing such a tense hold. 

Edge shakes beneath him, moaning his name repeatedly, desperate for a climax. 

Lancer pounds into him, a stream of dirty comments sprinkled with sweet ones feed themselves to Edge's waiting ears. 

Having already been close to a climax anyway, Edge's back arches and he's about to scream Lancer's name when Lancer shoves three fingers in his mouth, demanding him to suck on them. 

He does as he's told, a chorus of lewd moans escaping as he hits his orgasm, Lancer still fucking him through it. He still screams through Lancer's fingers as the seme slams into his prostate, doing so until he releases with a deep groan of Edge's name.

The two are exhausted, but Lancer still helps Edge into his lap, releasing his wrists.

Lancer's seed still drips out of the ginger's ass, but neither of them could give less fucks. The blonde slowly begins licking cum and melted cheese from his uke's body, though the cheese is beginning to cool.

"I love you too, Lancer," Edge replies to the proclamation Lancer had made earlier. "But for fuck's sake, now I have to make more grilled cheese!"

"That can be arranged."

"I don't trust that smirk."

Edge seems to be catching on.

Lancer grins.


	83. Mga Pusit (the lemon is in English I swear)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck endings smh

Edge walks into the kitchen only to be attacked by the meat of a medium sized squid.

Several times. 

Ayasaki and Senbu are throwing whatever they can manage to pick up at each other, and it's terrifying.

Edge promptly leaves, now covered in squid meat along with having the stuff inside his clothes. 

It was hot, so he'd taken off his jacket and unbuttoned his polo.

Bad idea when walking into the kitchen where Senbu and Ayasaki happen to be flinging things at each other because holy shit they get angry when in the kitchen together. 

He searches for Lancer, ignoring the odd looks he's getting from other modules. 

Finally, he finds the blonde in the living room, sitting upside down in an armchair and reading Green Eggs and Ham.

"Lancer, I have a problem."

Lancer looks up from his book, falls off the armchair, then rights himself and pretends like nothing happened.

"And what kind if problem would that be?"

"I'm sorta entirely covered in squid meat and it's really slimy," Edge motions to himself. 

"Should I lick it off?"

"Lancer no," Edge says sharply, slapping Lancer's hand away. "Clean me in a nonsexual way."

"Fine," Lancer rolls his eyes. "What am I supposed to do, bathe you in a bathtub or something?"

Edge ponders for a second, then responds, "No, you'd just fuck me anyway if you bathe me in a bathtub."

"What noooo," Lancer objects, casually wrapping his arms around Edge's waist from behind and nibbling at his ear. "What makes you say that?"

"Ah~! Lancer, don't touch me there~!" Edge grits his teeth, trying to break Lancer's embrace to get the man's hand out of his pants. 

Lancer has other plans though, lazily kissing his neck, sliding his tongue against the burning flesh to make Edge shiver.

"How do you want me to clean you then?" Lancer asks innocently, tracing his finger over the bulge in Edge's pants.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate you sometimes?" the flushed ginger says tightly, anything to keep from moaning and egging the other on. "Whatever. Clean me however you want."

Grinning, Lancer scoops up Edge and takes him to the bathroom, where he fills up the tub with hot water and soap. 

He removes Edge's open polo easily, but when he reaches for the ginger's pants, Edge grabs his wrist.

"I can take my own pants off thanks," Edge says quickly, slipping them off and getting into the tub as fast as possible to hide his very obvious boner.

"Whatever you say," Lancer smirks, removing his own shirt and jacket.

He doesn't fail to notice how Edge instantly looks away, cheeks burning even redder.

Having too much fun, Lancer removes the rest of his clothing, stopping in front of Edge so that the ginger has no option but to see him.

Edge looks up and rests trembling hands on Lancer's thighs. 

He watches Lancer expectantly, and the blonde sits on the side of the tub, legs in the water. 

Face burning, Edge leans forward to flick his tongue at Lancer's tip. He watches the seme's face for a sign that he's pleasing the blonde, but Lancer only smirks at him. 

Now determined to contort that smirk into a look of pleasure and approval, Edge takes as much of Lancer's length into his mouth as he can before he chokes. 

Despite his tearing eyes, he sucks relentlessly, making Lancer bite his lip to control his expression. 

Edge sees the struggle and arches his back, pushing his hips back and staring Lancer dead in the eye to make the blonde squirm.

"You sure as fuck know how to turn a man on," Lancer laughs, running his fingers through Edge's hair. 

He emits a low growl when Edge drops down further on his member, deep throating him expertly. He mutters his compliments, shutting his eyes and fighting to control his breathing. 

Edge, further motivated by Lancer's sexy growl and stream of praise, moves up and down on the length, doing his best not to gag as his throat is penetrated. 

Finally needing a break, he moves off it. "It's so big~!" he comments, glossy strings of saliva bridging his lips to the erect member. 

He licks his lips, taking head once again so that he can have Lancer's precum. He laps it up eagerly, moaning to turn the seme on further. 

He sloppily kisses up the sides, a mess of tongue and saliva. Lancer's dripping, his precum splashing down on Edge's cheek. 

Edge giggles, dropping down to run his tongue along Lancer's balls, opening his mouth wide to fit them partially and sucking soundly.

"Dammit Edge~!" Lancer curses, tangling his fingers in Edge's soft hair. 

"Hm?" the younger hums innocently, kissing up the length once again. 

Lancer hisses, breathing hard as Edge decides to deep throat him once again. 

His mask is collapsing, he can't possibly hold in his pleasure for much longer.

He's well aware of everything, Edge's burning palms against his thighs, the ginger's mouth a warm, velvety cavern against his flesh. 

"Edge~!" he groans his warning but releases just as Edge removes his mouth, covering the ginger's lovely face in dripping white cum.

Without being asked, Edge licks up excess from Lancer's still painfully erect penis. He rests his chin on Lancer's knee, awaiting approval.

His patience pays off and the panting Lancer grins, "Such a good boy," stroking his hair and climbing into the bathtub so that they're both sitting in the warm water beside each other.

Edge wants his reward though. He's not satisfied, not yet. He's a waterfall down there, but the hot bathwater hides it. 

Spreading Edge's legs, Lancer ducks under the water to return the favor, but doesn't stay down for long.

He then sits down himself, placing Lancer on his lap. He knows the ginger can feel his length pressed against his ass, a teaser.

Lancer whispers in Edge's ear, comments so filthy they make even the horny ginger blush harder. 

Moaning, Edge touches himself, toying with peaked nipples for Lancer's amusement. The older massages Edge's length with one hand, holding his hip with the other. 

Edge grinds against Lancer's arousal before finally slamming himself down as fast as he can despite the water. 

"Mmm..." Lancer approves, kissing Edge's shoulder. 

"H-harder," Edge whines, frustrated by the water's interference with his motion. 

"We're not done cleaning," Lancer reminds him, washing the remaining squid meat off with one hand and continuing to stroke Edge.

"I don't fucking care," Edge hisses. "Fuck me harder~!"

Animalistic desire takes over Lancer, who stands up and carries Edge out if the tub, slamming him against the wall.

Edge, being masochistic as he is, moans Lancer's name as a result of the rough action. 

A long, low, sexy growl escapes from Lancer as he locks his fingers with Edge's, kissing up his chest and sucking on his collarbones.

"Lancer, give it to me~!"

The blonde laughs. "And you were the one complaining about me fucking you." After a moment he continues, "I never said anything, it was your decision to suck me off."

He grabs Edge's throat, squeezing while forcing his tongue into the other's mouth, kissing him fiercely. 

Edge's now free hand clutches Lancer close, his heated body writhing in pleasure.

Lancer lets him breathe, and he gasps for air, Lancer's name on his breathless, dripping lips.

The blonde suddenly turn him side ways, slinging one leg over his shoulder.

Edge presses his palms flat against the bathroom wall and screams for Lancer penetrates him. 

He can feel the seme's lips on his back and shoulders as the older's hips rock his body slowly, lazily.

He pounds his fist against the wall repeatedly, howling Lancer's name and resting his burning forehead against the cool tile.

His hips sway in time with Lancer's thrusts to get it harder, and he's still not satisfied.

As if sensing Edge's desires, Lancer fucks him much faster, body rolling like powerful ocean waves to soon meet Edge's prostate. 

Edge releases an inhuman screech at the sensation, reveling in Lancer plunging so deep inside him. 

His stomach knots tightly, and he knows he's going to climax, but he doesn't want Lancer to stop. 

Still, he can't help it and hits his climax. As punishment for cumming without him, Lancer fucks him even harder through his orgasm, making him scream out more. 

Leaning over further, Lance captures Edge's lips, locking in a messy kiss. 

Edge loves having Lancer everywhere like this, down his throat, deep inside him, in his hair, everything. 

When Lancer finally hits his climax, both boys collapse, an exhausted heap. 

Smiling, Lancer reaches over to tuck a strand of hair behind Edge's ear. "You're beautiful, you know that?'

Edge curls up closer to Lancer, who wraps his arm around him.

"I love you for more than just your body. Sure, you're the hottest thing I've ever seen, but I've never met someone with such a beautiful, good, loving soul like you."

Lancer assumes Edge can't hear him, as the ginger's eyes are closes in slumber, but is surprised by the smile that spreads across his face.

"When I really fall asleep, I hope I dream about you, Lancer."

Lancer blushes, kissing Edge's forehead. "Even if you don't, know that I'll always be there for you when you wake up."


	84. AFU CKIG DONTU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endings can fuck themselves thanks

Edge is perched upon his favorite white couch, none other than the sacred FUCKINGCOUCH.

He's mildly surprised when Lancer enters the living room blindly, balancing three large boxes containing a total of thirty-six piping hot, fresh doughnuts.

A Chocolate Iced Cake doughnut is clenched between his teeth. Setting the boxes on the ground, he tears off a bite of its fluffy innards, moaning from the warmth and the happy shiver it sends down his spine. 

The vulgar sound causes Edge's attention to instantly snap to him.

Taking the doughnut between two fingers, the blonde pokes his tongue through its hole, slowly licking icing off. 

Satisfied by the red dusting of Edge's cheeks, Lancer pulls it away from his mouth. "I know what you want."

Edge lays his hands in his lap, gripping the ends of his jacket in attempt to hide his crotch.

Lancer approaches, knowing well of Edge's arousal. "You want a doughnut!" he says instead, watching the ginger's shoulders relax.

He offers Edge a Glazed Chocolate Cake doughnut, which the younger accepts.

Instead of simply handing him the ring shaped treat, Lancer chooses to feed him instead.

Lancer had wrapped the boxes with colorful ribbons, though Edge pays the fact no mind. 

Without thinking, he allows Lancer a seat on his beloved FUCKINGCOUCH. 

"Don't focus on my hands," Lancer instructs. "Focus on my lips."

That's just the problem, though. Edge is already focusing on his lips. 

Lancer holds one side of the doughnut gently between his teeth, offering it so that Edge can eat the other side.

It's a decent enough distraction as Lancer peels off Edge's clothing.

Upon having his uke naked before him, he massages the ginger's gorgeous thighs, pulling moans from the younger that make his heart beat faster.

He feeds Edge the rest of the doughnut, then smirks at the chocolate coating his fingers.

He experimentally pokes his middle finger into Edge's mouth, pleased when the boy begins to suck on it. He shoves in his ring and index fingers, amused by Edge's eagerness to clean them. 

With his free hand he gives Edge back his jacket, which the younger puts on to cover himself once more in embarrassment. 

Lancer tells him to turn around, and so he does. The blond sings Seisoubakuretsu Boy to himself while Edge pretends that those ribbons he noticed earlier aren't being used to bind his arms behind him. 

He shudders, the aspect of being tied up exciting him. He soon finds Lancer's lips against his neck, wet tongue rolling forcefully against his skin. 

The contact makes him squirm from the sensation, breathlessly uttering Lancer's name.

"You're so sweet, like a Strawberry Frosted doughnut," Lancer comments idly, nibbling gently and teasing for a bite. 

Edge's cheeks dip darker in red color, and Lancer pins him down against the white couch cushions, overpowering him like the cinnamon overpowers the sugar in a Cinnamon Sugar doughnut. 

Edge is rather sweet after all.

Even so, both boys search for a much spicier kiss, hot and messy. It's all lustful tongues and a collision of lips and teeth.

Lancer reaches for a container of lube he'd brought, but Edge shakes his head shyly, mute from embarrassment. 

Rough sex it is.

Lancer drops the container, and Edge watches as the slippery substance pools out like jelly from a Jelly doughnut. 

He wants to drip like that, he wants Lancer's cum to drip out of him like that.

The blond kisses down his sensitive jawline and neck, hinting at teeth to make the uke moan, no matter how softly.

Edge hears Lancer mumble about him being a "whole lotta sweet," and the praise warms him further.

Edge whines as Lancer takes a break, reaching for the top box of doughnuts.

He produces an Apple Crumble doughnut, offering it to the helpless uke for them to share.

True to its name, it crumbles, leaving Edge's face a mess and giving Lancer an excuse to lick his face.

He does, closing in slowly on those soft lips. 

Edge offers a breathy moan, his mouth open just a sliver. Even that's enough for Lancer to pry his tongue inside, encouraging a ravenous kiss.

Kissing Edge is a sugar bath, similar to biting into a Blueberry doughnut. 

Lancer ponders this while tugging at Edge's lip suggestively, soon splitting it and letting blood seep into their kiss like melted chocolate. 

Licking it away, he peppers feathery kisses down Edge's jawline and neck, causing the other boy to squirm. Nothing particularly special, but pleasurable all the same, much similar to a Vanilla Frosted doughnut. 

"You're beautiful," Lancer hums against Edge's collarbone, "the Coconut doughnut of all the people in the world."

Edge focuses on controlling his breathing, choking on filthy moans.

"But you'd be even more stunning as my Boston Kreme Filled doughnut," Lancer smirks. "Filled with _my cream_ , I want to give you so much it drips out of you. _Flooding,_ I want you flooding with my seed."

His teasing is as fun for him as Chocolate Frosted doughnuts, and he loves hearing Edge whine in protest to hide and hold onto outrageously obscene noises. 

He doesn't hesitate to leave a few hickeys on Edge's neck, being sure that at least a few of them would be visible above his polo's collar. 

"Pretty damn tasty," the blond comments, turned on by a helpless squeak in response to his actions. 

Pushing Edge down against the couch cushions, Lancer kisses down his body, slowing down upon reaching his lower stomach, just missing his arousal and going further to settle on decorating his thighs.

Edge gives an adorable gasp in response to Lancer's light nipping, and flinches. Before he can close his legs, Lancer grabs them, holding them down and watching as his uke's face falls a darker shade of red from embarrassment. 

"You taste so fucking good," Lancer commends. "Probably my favorite taste in the world, and that's saying a lot considering my love for Powdered Sugar doughnuts."

He grabs Edge's throat, holding him down like that and kissing him fiercely. Animalistic craze seems to take them over, and their mouths melt together. Edge's shoulders shake as his lungs attempt to suck in air, though Lancer's fingers closed around his neck make it a lot harder. 

His mouth hangs open, responding slowly to Lancer's much more vigorous pace, giving the taller far more power.

All he can taste is Lancer, his mouth filled with Lancer's tongue. He's on the verge of passing out when Lancer finally lets go of his throat, but they both know the limit, and Edge loves flirting dangerously with unconsciousness like that. 

His face is a mess of their glossy, mixed saliva. He moans into their kiss as Lancer's fingers stroke his neck teasingly, as if contemplating whether or not to choke him again. 

For max pleasure, Lancer pries Edge's legs apart again, remembering how Cruller doughnuts were best spread apart, so why shouldn't the rule apply to Edge's desirable legs?

He reaches over for another doughnut, a Chocolate Glazed Cake as well as an Original. He splits both in half so that they can be shared between him and Edge. 

By the time the two doughnuts disappear, Lancer's fingers are covered in glaze yet again. More hungry and less gentle, Lancer shoves his fingers in Edge's mouth, and finds that like a Chocolate Iced Glaze doughnut, he gets the best of both worlds.

Edge keeps his expression innocent for Lancer to admire, yet at the same time performs his task remarkably well.

"I know you want it rough," Lancer whispers, "but I guess I can't fuck you completely dry."

Edge doesn't complain, now eagerly tugging down Lancer's pants and pulling out his swollen member. 

"Good boy," Lancer croons, eyelids fluttering at the amazing sensation of Edge's hot mouth against his sensitive skin. 

Edge understands his task completely, and half reluctantly begins to work.

His tongue runs up the length, lapping up half flooding precum. He wants it rough, but apparently Lancer wants some sort of lubrication.

And a blowjob, it appears. 

Dripping lips kiss up Lancer's arousal and he groans, fingers knotted tightly in Edge's hair.

Edge releases a noise that's half a moan, half a whine. It turns the blond on more and Edge can't tell what's his saliva and what's Lancer's precum. 

Having layered several coats of saliva on the older's length, Edge swallows as much of him as he can manage, which honestly isn't much.

Irritated, he only gags when he tries to deepthroat, and tries again.

A sudden jerk on his hair and a struggle to breathe normally indicates he's succeeded.

"My god, Edge~!"

Edge positively mewls at the exclamation, delighted to please his seme.

His teeth take over and he's rough against Lancer, setting the mood.

He wants to be punished.

Why be a good boy when he could be Lancer's _horny bitch,_ his lover's _kinky slut?_

Lancer pulls his hair hard, so he digs his teeth in.

"Edge~!"

The ginger's cheek turns red with a stinging slap.

He moans.

Lancer stands, picking up Edge and squeezing his ass in the process.

He slams the boy against the wall, holding him by the throat again. Abandoning his original thought to split a Chocolate Iced with Kreme Filling doughnut, he kisses Edge aggressively, ignoring where the ginger's lips had just been.

The words "pumpkin spice" cross Edge's mind and when he utters them with the lack of anything else coherent available, Lancer mentions the possession of a doughnut with said flavor. 

He makes no move to retrieve it, instead pushing his tongue through Edge's teeth and tasting every surface possible.

Edge doesn't struggle against him, moaning as a result of his on and off choking. 

Lancer's about to reach for an Apple Fritter doughnut, but something else pops in his head.

He grabs Edge's tongue, holding it firmly so that the ginger can't close his mouth.

The younger flushes in embarrassment, feeling saliva run freely down his chin. He quivers in anticipation, he wants Lancer so badly it hurts. 

After a bit Lancer lets go, using that hand to trace lines on Edge's neck with his fingers, teasing for what could happen. He leans in for another passionate kiss, earning Edge's adorable noises in return.

Damn, Edge is so sweet; sweet like a Dulche De Leche doughnut.

Slinging one of Edge's legs over his shoulder, Lancer pounds into him suddenly.

A prompt scream from Edge and Lancer loses his mind.

His pace speeds up too fast, but Edge doesn't care. The rougher, the better.

He'd expected it to be bad, painful. He'd had low expectations like one does for a Bavarian Kreme Filled doughnut. 

He was wrong.

"LANCER~!"

"Hmm?"

Another thrust and Edge barely keeps himself from screaming something obscene. "GLAZED BLUEBERRY CAKE DOUGHNUT~!"

Lancer laughs, leaning in for another kiss to quiet the other boy down. He's not kind, and Edge's already swollen lips are starting to bleed again from the blond's rough kissing.

Blood dribbles from Edge's lips like the raspberry from a Glazed Raspberry Filled doughnut.

This position isn't bland, like a Traditional Cake doughnut, but Lancer craves _more._

He drags Edge to the ground with him, pulling out and pinning him down. Another starving kiss is exchanged, leaving Edge straining for oxygen once again.

"Who needs a Powdered Cake doughnut when I can have a _glazed_ bitch?" 

Edge only moans in response, cock twitching from the name-calling. 

Watching it, Lancer crawls on top of Edge so that their faces are level with each others arousals.

He lowers his hips, forcing Edge to suck him. The ginger does so well until Lancer swallows him. 

Edge's pleas choke on moans and the cock down his throat. He tortures the member with his tongue, pressing hard against it for a minute, then lightly dabbing for a few more. 

Groaning, unable to take it, Lancer teases back, refusing to take Edge into his mouth all at one time. He smacks the boy's ass, drawing forth a filthy noise in response.

"L-Lancer~!" Edge whines, blushing as precum drips onto his face. He sticks his tongue out to catch some of it, moaning as he swallows to please his seme. 

Lancer dips his hips once again, offering for Edge to suck off the precum.

He sets to work lapping up Edge's, torturing his tip with tiny kisses and small, delicate licks. 

Smacking his ass once more, Lancer gets up, forcing Edge on his front.

The ginger's ass is high and tempting in the air, and just for the sadistic satisfaction Lancer slaps him.

Leaning over him, the blond yanks his hair, forcing his head back, pouring a torrent of whispered filthy things into his ear.

Edge screams a little, panting hard. His heart beats faster with the more obscene Lancer's words become, he can almost cum with just Lancer talking to him like that, one hand firmly gripping his hair, the other thoroughly massaging his thighs.

"I'll glaze you so well, in fact, you can be my Glazed doughnut. I want you _dripping_ with my love, right out of that beautiful little ass of yours. I want that pretty face covered in my cum, those angelic features ruined by your filthy deeds."

The end of Lancer's tangent ends with another slap on the ass. Edge mewls his delight, leaning into Lancer's lips as they travel the expanse of his neck. 

"Biting you is like sinking my teeth into a warm, sweet, Cinnamon Bun doughnut. You'd better cum bucket loads for me, my dear Glazes doughnut with Kreme Filling. But of course, that's _my_ cream you're glazed and filled with. Don't worry, I'll overwhelm you with cream like a Chocolate Custard doughnut. You'd like that, wouldn't you, you fucking slut?"

"L-Lancer I need~!"

Edge screams the blond's name as Lancer pounds him, enough force to fuck him into the floor. He screeches when Lancer pulls his hair, and it all hurts but he can't get enough.

"LANCER FUCK ME HARDER~!"

He's right on the cliff edge of an orgasm, a result if everything Lancer had been doing.

He lets tears stream down his face, Lancer giving him a punishing spanking as he cums. 

"You don't cum without me, whore."

"Pl-please... punish me~! I-I've been a naughty b-boy... a naughty bitch~!"

"Exactly," Lancer deadpans, then grins. "I will fuck you until you _break._ "

Edge begs for more punishment as Lancer fucks his horny ass, continuing to pull his hair with no mercy.

After a short time Lancer also cums, succeeding in glazing his doughnut.

He feels another load and pulls Edge roughly over, determined to cum on the boy's face.

He struggles to shove his cock in the boy's mouth, splattering his face instead.

He sighs contently, and Edge takes it upon himself to clean his seme's length with his tongue.

There's not at all a doubt that they were messy, like a Cinnamon Twist doughnut. Lancer unties Edge and notes the crushed doughnut boxes.

The two are covered in not only cum but also doughnut toppings. 

Lancer could care less at the moment and lies beside Edge, spooning him. "I love you," he whispers in the ginger's ear, and they fall asleep together.

The next morning, Lancer wakes up first, so he cleans up the room and readies the bathtub. 

Edge wakes up sore, dazed and only seeking a hug. Lancer obliges his simple request, then gently places him in the tub.

Edge is half dozing off in the water, so Lancer cleans him up as well as himself.

Afterwards, Edge still seems tired. Lancer carries him to the FUCKINGCOUCH, where he seems to wake up a bit.

Smiling, Lancer sits with him, offering half of the only doughnut he could manage to salvage. 

A lone Powdered Lemon doughnut.

"You're my favorite kind of doughnut," Lancer says quietly, "because you're so sweet, and you're mine."


	86. I Am Extremely Stressed Out I Must Write Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaa
> 
> my school's drama club which I'm part of has our production this weekend
> 
> five hour rehearsals 
> 
> and I have a fucking works cited page due on Friday morning
> 
> problem here is we have to have all our research done by that time, but motherfuckers where's the time for that shit? I spend about thirteen hours a day at school this week, so at this point fuck sleep
> 
> that shit's not happening
> 
> but I'm also stressed af so while technically this is a distraction I also really really really need to write some good old smut

Edge throws himself down on the bed with a groan. He's stressed as fuck, and what he'd love right now is a good pounding from Lancer.

Unfortunately, Lancer isn't home.

Exhaling frustration sharply through his nose, he lays on his back, tearing at his clothes.

With a bit of struggling, he strips impatiently, spreading his legs and moaning at the cool air against his half hard cock.

He breathes in slowly, sucking his own erotic energy down his throat and filling his lungs. He holds it in, then exhales slowly, hot breath skimming through cool lips. He runs his tongue slowly over them, tasting only his hunger to feel Lancer's tongue against his own. 

Taking in another slow breath, he lets it escape him again in a needy, breathy moan. Again the humid air collides with his cooler lips, and his breathing grows heavier with arousal and lust. 

He threads the fingers of his left hand through his soft ginger locks, tugging at them desperately and longing for Lancer to do it to him. He wants his man to grip his hair in a tight fist, pull him close in his possessive manner and kiss him roughly to the point of almost passing out. 

He massages his neck to loosen any tension, imagining Lancer's lips and teeth teasing hickeys into his fair skin. His hand travels to his shoulders, continuing his thorough rubbing motions. He squeezes his smoothly sculpted shoulders, tingling beneath the touch under the mindset that it's Lancer pleasuring him.

He can feel his heart fluttering excitedly against his chest, and he can feel the warmth of his lewd actions. He can feel his oversensitive nipples without touching them properly, only brushing over them with the lightest brush of a finger. The small action still results in a loud moan, and Edge is soon a sweating, blushing mess. 

His graceful hands, so talented, travel expertly down his body, from tracing the just defined muscles of his chest and stomach, to running his fingers along the ridges of his hip bones. He sits up partially, paying extra attention to his incredible thighs, thick and oh so gorgeous, marred by a few claiming bites of Lancer. 

He loves it when Lancer fondles him, and receiving massages from the man is one of his favorite activities. His thighs earn Lancer the most satisfying results, and depending on the day's events, a back massage produces the same result. 

Finally, he chooses to soothe is aching arousal, stroking himself slowly. It takes all his self control not to go too much faster. His free hand wanders up and down his body, setting nerves on fire and making him shiver. Licking his lips once again, he pushes out a beautiful song of desire and lust, back arching upward for his hips to meet his hand as his strokes increase in speed. 

His nails dig into his sensitive flesh and he hisses, dizzy from the pleasure. He's undoubtedly a masochist. The pain sends electricity dancing up his spine, and he cried out.

"Lancer~!"

His tongue hangs out a bit as takes his wandering hand and shoves two fingers into himself, craving so much more. He quickly adds a third finger, but he's not satisfied. Nothing but Lancer can sate his hunger. 

Agitated, he scrambles to his hands and knees so that he might get his fingers in deeper. Her succeeds, but not by much.

He gives a shriek of frustration and pleasure, hips bucking wildly, matching both his thrusts and strokes.

"Fuck~ Daddy, I need you~!"

"Hm?"

Edge flushes redder than he already is, feeling Lancer's familiar warm hands gently squeezing his waist. Instead of being ashamed and sitting though, he dips his back, flaunting his ass.

"I want Daddy to cum inside me~ Ahh~! Oh-Ohhh~!"

Lancer yanks the ginger's head back with a death grip on his hair. "Naughty, aren't you~?" 

Repositioning himself, Edge moans, begging for Lancer's thick cock. It's usually sudden, and today is no exception. Edge screams Lancer's name, sheets and bed covers bunching up in his grip. 

His mouth hangs open, tongue slipping out and dripping with glossy saliva. Beautiful green-blue eyes glaze over with euphoria, and he moans to his heart's content, expressing pleasure but also manipulating his partner to fuck him harder. 

"OH~!"

"Found it, did I?"

"Fuck me there~!"

Lancer obliges. He'd seen the entirety of Edge's little "performance" from before, and as a result is madly horny, 

He admires Edge's perfect body, enjoying how his hips slam against Edge's slutty ass. 

"Punish me~!"

Lancer growls, roughly sucking hickeys into his sharp shoulder blades. He brings his hand hard down on Edge's ass, and the ginger promptly cums with a satisfied moan. With a few more thrusts, Lancer releases his seed inside and crawls beside Edge.

He embraces his living sex doll and kisses the boy passionately.


	87. Writing Skill Yeeted Out A Window (Lightning Stone x Radical Star)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rad is an actor who is v stressed and needs to chill out

"Don't pretend with me," Lightning groaned, grabbing Rad's wrist. "I know you're fucking stressed. Let me help you!"

Rad tore his wrist away. "I don't need your help! I can take care of myself, thanks."

Lightning crossed his arms. "Alright, then suffer. I could calm you the fuck down, but apparently you don't want me to."

Rad growled uncharacteristically. He was usually one of the nicest modules to be around, and one of the most normal ones. 

It pissed off the taller blond that Rad refused his help. "Maybe you need a massage," he suggested, striding across the small but luxurious hotel room to sit by Rad on the couch. Before the smaller could do anything, Light was kneading thoroughly between his shoulder blades. He moaned at the blissful and unexpected relief, egging Light on.

"St-stop! I won't let you!"

Light only laughed at that. His head was already filled with lewd thoughts of what he could do with Rad.

Already, Rad found Light's fingers closing around his throat, chased by a passionate kiss. To hell with preparation, Rad ripped off his shorts/pants/whatever the fuck they are. He felt Light inside him almost immediately, a steady rhythm of their hips eliciting loud noises from both of them. It's quite prompt and they could legit serve as percussion for the school band if they really felt like it but that's kind of an awful image if you think about it too hard or if your girlfriend is an amazing percussionist in the school band and you're kicking yourself for even thinking up that analogy or whatever it was.

Rad was never much into sex, but right now the pressure in his stomach was killing him and he needed nothing more than that explosive release. His hands flew up to cover his flushing face. He came with a loud scream and fuck you SD this was requested in September and you're only writing it now and for the love of fuck this is such a badly written lemon.

Oops


	88. I BROKE IT (Stylish Energy x Bad Boy x Lightning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't... what you'd expect...

Lightning gave a filthy moan as ropes tightened around his body, securing his limb and rendering him helpless. 

His ass was high and proud in the air, red from a rough spanking from both Stylish and Bad Boy. His saliva pools on the ground beside him as he craves something inside him. 

He mewled eagerly as Bad Boy sat behind him and grabbed his thighs, massaging them thoroughly, the rough edge of his nails present. Light pressed back into the actions, embracing them. 

Stylish grabbed him by the hair, forcing his head up and kissing him fiercely, dominating him with teeth and tongue. Their lips collided messily, teeth clicking against each other in desperation and moans of each other's names filling the room.

Both of their actions got him fairly close to a climax, yet they denied him of one, stopping their actions before he could fully warn them. 

Trying to tempt them, he rolled his hips, flaunting his ass. He moaned loudly to show off, anything to get _more._

He cried out as Stylish's hand came down hard on his ass. Still, he loved the stinging sensation that came afterword. He gave a long, lewd moan to show much he'd enjoyed it. 

Light was beyond the point of being embarrassed now. He was just horny at this point. Technically, he would be the absolute top in the relationship, with Stylish as ultra bottom, but...

Oh well.

Once his kinky nature was revealed, he didn't care what they thought of him anymore. He was surprised when the other two turned him on his back.

Bad Boy's fingers were crammed into his mouth, thrusting gently. He could feel two of Stylish's fingers inside him as well. 

He waited impatiently but quietly until he got what he really wanted. 

Dick.

He gave a long, musical moan when Stylish pushed into him, soon cut off by Bad Boy filling his mouth. He loved the view of having Bad Boy more or less sitting on his face, thrusting his length into Light's eager mouth. Bad Boy was facing Stylish in direction, and the other leaned in the middle so that their lips could meet. Though their tongues fought for dominance, much biting of lips being exchanged, Stylish won in the end. 

He and Bad Boy managed to sync up their rhythms, making Light moan louder. He didn't need much more to cum, just-

Stylish's fingers delicately traced his balls, the slightest press of nails sending him into a blinding climax. 

The other two finished one at a time, Bad Boy first leaving his hot semen in Light's mouth. The unlikely submissive swallowed it enthusiastically, tongue hanging out at the end, eyes rolling upward and back arching in response to Stylish hitting his prostate. He shrieked in pleasure as Stylish came inside him. 

They untied him and both kissed his forehead, carrying him to the bedroom between them. 

They melted onto the bed, falling asleep almost immediately, but subconsciously cuddling closer to each other.


	89. Kinda Short But I Did It Finally (Append x Len)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well shit

Append tried very hard to ignore what Len was wearing.

This is my goddamn lemon of course they Append failed and they end up fucking.

It wasn't his fault that Len had chosen to wear a ruffled short sleeve shirt, shorts short enough to rival Punkish's, garters, thigh highs, and a choker. 

Append is usually mom, but he couldn't set a good example when Len was dressed like _that._

It doesn't matter, all the other modules fuck anyway.

It also wasn't helpful that Len walked right up to him, tracing his chest with a finger and am innocent expression masking his lewd desires. He backed Append into an armchair, unbuttoning his shorts and pulling out his embarrassingly erect member. He shimmied out of his own skin tight shorts, holding on to Append's shoulders. He helped himself down on Append's length, moaning to prompt the taller to do something. 

Append's hands rested on his hips, helping him move. 

They sped up to faster and faster speeds, until Len was screaming Append's name and Append was too breathless to say anything more than Len's name. 

They reached a mutual climax before falling apart right then and there, too tired for cleanup because fuck that shit.


End file.
